Co-dependence
by angelsdee327
Summary: Mikaela; a successful, wealthy attorney finds herself in need of a significant other during a corporate retreat. Never having time for dating due to her schedule, she finds her solution on a street corner in the form of a down and out Dean Ambrose. This isn't Pretty Woman with a twist, folks, but it has its moments.
1. The Proposal

**Co-dependence**

**AN: This little piece came after a talk with OtherLuces. The subject was what would we do if we could buy Dean's services and we both did our own twists on the hows and the whys. Check out her version called A Business Proposition. I'm in no way done with Keys to the Heart but this plot bunny ate away at me. **

**The first two chapters will cover 2 days of their lives. The third chapter will possibly be the full month. The fourth chapter will possibly cover the span of a year. I don't anticipate this going past 5 chapters.**

Summary: Mikaela; a successful, wealthy attorney finds herself in need of a significant other during a corporate retreat. Never having time for dating due to her schedule, she finds her solution on a street corner in the form of a down and out Dean Ambrose. This isn't Pretty Woman with a twist, folks, but it has its moments. Dean/OFC

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

**Los Angeles, 2010**

"Are you going to tell me what has gotten you in this mood?" Derek asked while holding the heavy bag. He had known and trained Mikaela in the art of Muay Thai for nine long years, and not once had he ever seen his friend and student this furious.

The 5' 8" beauty was unleashing hell upon the bag and he was finding it difficult to maintain his feet, even for a man that had 9 inches in height and a good 150 lbs on her in weight. Muay Thai was referred to as the Science of Eight Limbs. It was a deadly yet beautiful discipline that one used their hands, elbows, knees and feet to break their opponent down, methodically, viciously, if one chose to and Mikaela was his finest apprentice in all his years of teaching.

"Nothing!" she shouted, taking two running steps forward before leaping into the air and driving her knees into the bag. The chain mounting it to the ceiling of the gym snapped from the abuse and the bag, along with Mikaela flattened Derek on to the mat. She had the decency to look suitably embarrassed when he scowled up at her from his back.

"Bullshit!" he grumbled, tossing the bag aside and caused Mikaela to lay sprawled out to his side, her left leg still draped over his abdomen. "Come on, spill it. You've been costing me a fortune in heavy bags since you've got this wild hair up your ass. Out with it," he beckoned with a hand while he passed her a bottle of water with the other.

"The office has this retreat coming up," she began, stopping to take a generous swig of her water. "It's a month up in the mountains at a private lodge where all the firm's partners, spouses and significant others will compete in games, have 'fun'," she air quoted fun with a scowl on her pretty face, "and meet up with a potential client, a huge client," she sighed, running a towel over head and patting her face dry.

"So what's the problem?" Derek asked, lying on his side on the mats.

"I don't have a spouse or a significant other! Derek, I spend every waking moment in the office, in court or in here with you!" she shot to her feet, pacing back and forth before her friend. "This client is very family-oriented; a family owns it and their fanbase consists of families. It is also a male-dominated company and the chances of me getting assigned as lead on their account; despite the fact that I'm the youngest person to make senior partner in the firm, is slim to none given that I'm a single female," she ranted emotionally, running a hand through her hair.

"Mick, calm down," he took his feet, standing in her path to stop her pacing by taking a hold of her shoulders. "You're a beautiful woman and a brilliant attorney. That alone should sell you to these people but if you feel that you need that edge to make the grade then go hunt down a man to take with you. You're fucking hot and shouldn't have a problem landing one in a heartbeat."

Mikaela was a beauty to the eye. At 5'8", she was statuesque with three feet of the silkiest, jet black hair, black eyes, full lips, naturally long eyelashes, exceptionally tanned, perfect skin, full breasts that strained against the sports bra she wore, tight abs, slim waist, a perfect pert ass in her bikers shorts and long, toned legs. She was a knockout that Derek would have jumped at long ago if he wasn't happily married.

"I don't have time to hunt down a boyfriend. The damn retreat is in 2 days," she pouted, hanging her head in misery. "Besides…I've been out of the dating game for so long, I wouldn't even know where to start on finding a guy, let alone hooking him," she whispered, color flooding her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, you can find a guy anywhere and I believe your natural assets will hook him just fine," Derek laughed, wincing from the elbow she drove into his side. "Okay, I agree with one thing given what this month entails. You need a man and he has to be athletic to help you with these games so that you stand out to the client, and you definitely don't have time to hunt for a boyfriend that fits all that criteria, so I have a suggestion…"

"What?" she asked when he trailed off.

"Hire a male escort," he cringed, waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"WHAT?" She didn't disappoint, ranting and raving for a good half hour before she finally stormed out the door.

* * *

Mikaela sat in her car outside Derek's gym, thinking over the pros he listed off to her if she 'ordered' a man that fit her needs for the retreat. She had to admit, after several minutes of debate, that his suggestion held some merit. She was pressed for time, sucked at dating and was in need of someone specific that could keep up with her during the activities that were planned.

'This is fucking embarrassing,' she thought as she scrolled through the numbers the search on her phone came up with.

Starting up her car, she drove through the shady neighborhood that Derek's gym occupied, heading back to the upscale side of town. Her brand new Corvette ZR-1 was always safe from theft or stripping in the gym's parking lot. Derek commanded that type of respect in the neighborhood. No one would dare touch the vehicle of his prized student.

Pulling up to a red light, she casually glanced over the names of the different agencies on her phone before someone caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Leaning against the light pole was a tall, well built dirty blond, wearing a pair of torn jeans and a tight white t-shirt stretched over a gorgeous chest and straining biceps. His hair hung in soft curls over eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green depending on how the light hit them.

He caught her eyes roaming his body through the windshield, smirking at how flustered she got before she averted her attention back to her phone. Even through the dark tint on her passenger window, he could see her jump in her seat when he lightly rapped on the glass.

'Don't roll down the window, idiot,' she chanted in her head even as she hit the button. 'Fuck, I'm stupid,' she scolded herself when he leaned down into her window.

"Looking to have some fun, doll?" he smiled at her, crossing his toned forearms on the door frame.

"I must be high," she mumbled under her breath, covering her eyes for a second. "I can't believe I'm fucking considering this," she whined, bouncing the back of her head off her headrest.

"The light is about to change, sweetheart. Yes or no?" he smiled at her, cocking his head to meet her gaze when she finally dropped her hand. He grinned victoriously when she unlocked the doors, instantly lifting the door and settling in beside her before he pulled it back down. "You're not a cop, are you?" he slid his eyes to her, trying to get a read on the silent woman.

"Fuck no, I'm a lawyer," she sighed, locking the doors once again.

"That's convenient," he grinned with a raised brow.

"Seat belt," she said with a bit more authority in her tone.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, buckling himself in. "So what can I do for you, honey?" he drawled in a raspy voice that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"You can stop with the honey, sweetheart and doll bullshit for one. My name is Mikaela," she slapped the car into gear when the light turned green and quickly accelerated down the straightaway. "What's your name?" she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, grinning when she saw his white knuckles holding on to his seat and door handle.

"Dean," he replied back while staring at her. "Dean Ambrose," he smirked, chewing his gum while he openly perused her body, still in her workout clothes.

"Cute. Now tell me your real name," she glanced at him, arching her brow when he narrowed his eyes on her. "I'm just as good at reading people in my profession as you are in yours," she smiled when he seemed to deflate a bit, losing his attitude as he turned to stare out the windshield.

"Jon Good," he said softly. "Why are you driving so fast?" he asked, watching as she smoothly switched lanes, darting in between cars with barely a glance.

"I want to get to my side of town so we can have a talk," she said on a sigh, glancing at her side mirror.

"Talk huh? I cost the same for talking, sweet…Mikaela. You sure you don't want to take advantage of what you're paying for?" he wagged his eyebrows, reaching over the stick shift to run his hand up her inner thigh before he found his wrist in a painful grip.

"We talk first," she lifted his hand, both of their biceps bulging before she released him. They drove in silence for a long while until the city streets changed around them, heralding their arrival to the ritzier area of town. "I have a proposition for you. If you're interested, it'll require…an audition of sorts and if you pass then I'll make it very lucrative for you to accept."

"How lucrative?" Jon glanced at her, his interest piqued already.

"I'll leave that up to you," Mikaela grinned, hitting the remote on her dash to open the huge iron gate shielding her driveway from the rest of the world. Jon's eyes went wide as he leaned forward to get a good look at the two-story mansion before him. "Come on," she jerked her head at him, opening the door and stepping out, sealing it once she pulled her gym bag from behind her seat.

"Aren't you worried that I'll hurt you, rape you, rob you or kill you?" Jon asked uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest while he waited for her to unlock the front door.

"Jon, if you can do any of that and walk away, let alone live, then you're welcome to every damn thing I have. Now come on," she laughed, standing aside to let him enter her home before shutting the door behind him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, taking in the marble floor of the foyer, following close behind her as they passed the dining area and kitchen, to a sitting room with a large fireplace and plasma TV hanging above it. The further they ventured into her home, the more uncomfortable he appeared to be. "Do you see all this shit?" she pointed at the leather couches, expensive electronics, up to the second floor before she took in Jon's haunted eyes. "It is one huge as shit possession for me to lose myself in, nothing more, nothing less. I have some comforts here with the entertainment systems but other than that, all of this is meaningless."

"Why did you buy it then?"

"Because it's fucking huge," she laughed, looking up at the ceiling and loft. "Being alone in something so big isn't quite as suffocating as being alone in a two bedroom apartment. I know that sounds stupid but I have enough shit here to occupy my mind long enough to forget for a few hours at least," she shrugged, leading a slightly settled Jon into the den.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jon leaned back and melted into the soft leather recliner, watching Mikaela pace nervously before him in the den. "You want me to pose as your fiancé for a month, at a retreat for a bunch of rich ass lawyers and a potential client, competing in games so you can prove you're the one that should be the lead on their account. Do I have it right so far?" he smirked when she nodded her head while she kept pacing. "And why don't you just get a boyfriend? Why me? You're one hot piece of ass. I don't see the problem," he chuckled, running his eyes down her form.

"I don't date! I haven't been on a date in fucking forever! I work nonstop and workout during my only free time. I don't have time to date, no fucking interest in it really," she rambled out quickly, turning and ran into a solid chest.

"Maybe you need my usual services after all," Jon lifted her chin with his index finger, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "You seem awfully tense, darlin. I can help loosen you up, make you feel good," he said in a husky whisper, leaning down until his lips were centimeters from hers before she crossed her right leg behind his and shoved him. He fell back but kept his grip on her arm, pulling her down with him; ending with Jon sprawled on his back and Mikaela pressed firmly along the length of his body. "Aren't you a little firecracker?" he grinned, rolling them so that he ended up on top.

"You have no idea," she smirked, locking her legs around his waist and twisting her body to toss him to the side, rolling until she was once again in the dominant position.

"Where did you train?" Jon asked, eyeing her warily when he sensed the power in her limbs. He noticed immediately that a different side of her came out when she was sparring; one that was wild and unrestrained, unlike her normally reserved, shy persona that she used to interact with people on a normal basis.

"Derek's," she gasped out, feeling his hard length beneath her cotton-covered pussy.

"You train with Derek?" he cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at her when she nodded her head. "Why his downtown gym? Why not his gym in your swanky neighborhood?"

"And learn the watered down version he teaches to the elitists? I don't think so," she growled between clenched teeth. "I've trained with him for nine years, long before I moved up in the world, surrounding myself with these pricks and I'll be damned if I lose my edge just because my zip code changed. Where did you train?" she asked, glancing at his sculpted arms before taking in his well-defined abs through his thin shirt.

"All over the place but not martial arts," he thrust his hips up, distracting her long enough to push her on to her back between his legs. He quickly scrambled forward, catching the back of her knees in the crook of his arms and pinning her shoulders to the ground. "I was a wrestler, working for several independent circuits across the country," he grinned, running his tongue over his bottom lip when he fitted his pelvis to hers.

"No shit?" Mikaela smiled at the irony of it all. "Are you interested in my offer?"

"Yeah, I'm interested," Jon chuckled, grinding his erection against her hot crotch once again. "If we're going to pull off playing fiancés then you're going to have to get comfortable with my touch, my kiss, to be believable," he moved her legs to his shoulders, taking her face between his palms and softly kissed her lips. "What the hell, honey?" he choked out when her legs locked around his neck.

"You forgot your audition, _honey_. Now while I'm not a wrestler, I do know Jiu Jitsu and will use that so that I don't mark that pretty face of yours," she laughed at his growl.

"How far do you want to take this, baby?" his eyes flashed feral at her, loving the competition.

"While _you_ still have the chance to opt out of this thing, I unfortunately have to attend so it would be best if we aren't bruised too badly," she gasped when she felt him slip her guard, both of them rolling to their feet to size up the other. "We could move this to my gym. I have a set of mats so that we don't hurt each other impacting with the hardwood floors," she arched a brow in question.

"After you, Princess," he waved his arm out in an arc, chuckling when she rolled her eyes at yet another term of endearment from him. Jon took in his surroundings as he followed her through the house. Her wealth was beyond anything he'd ever seen before and if he was honest with himself, it intimidated the hell out of him, while the woman herself seemed pretty down to earth. If his first impressions were anything to go by, he'd say she was a lot like him; private but with a wicked streak. Unlike him, however, she seemed to have intimacy issues that would make their performance difficult to pull off. Her home still made him nervous though, until they finally entered a very impressive gym. "You have more shit here than Derek has in his place," he mumbled, looking around while he kicked off his shoes, stripped off his shirt and stepped on to the mats.

"I work out here on the days I don't train with him," she lowered her head, blushing from the admission.

"Why don't you go out?" he asked, walking a circle around her still form. "You're a beautiful woman," he stepped up behind her, pressing his bare chest to her back. "I can't see you staying single long if you put yourself out there. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't have to settle with finding someone like me selling myself on a corner," he whispered in her ear, taking in the scent of her hair while letting his hands trace over her abdomen.

"I guess I've always been too driven, too focused on my career to make room in my life for an outsider. There are concessions to be made when you let someone in, allowances I wasn't prepared to make," she whispered, letting her eyes close when she felt his lips ghost over her neck. "As for you, I think interesting things can be found on the streets," she let a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth, reaching over her shoulder to flip him forward, on to his back.

"Fair enough," he smiled up at her, pulling her feet out from under her. "I guess we can use this time to get to know each other. I will have to know things about you to pass inspections from your co-workers and the client. You can make up whatever you want about me," he said, taking his feet in sync with her, shrugging his shoulders when she regarded him coolly.

"I'm a very private person, Jon. No one knows shit about me except where I went to school, when I passed the bar and my hometown," she circled the mat, both of them sizing each other up again before locking up. "Harvard, 2005 and Las Vegas," she answered before he could ask, pulling against his side headlock before leg-sweeping him, crossing over his body as they both fell and breaking his hold. He quickly reasserted himself, wrapping his legs around her waist to pull her flush to him and rolled until he had her pinned with her wrists trapped in one large hand above her head. "So you can make up anything else about me too, including how we met," she gasped, staring into his eyes before he glanced down at her breasts brushing his chest before returning his gaze to hers.

"Why don't you let people in, Mick?" he asked, seeing her eyes widen at the use of that nickname. "Is it okay if I call you that?" he breathed out against her lips.

"It is the nickname that close friends call me; the few that I have, but it sounds nice coming from you," she smiled softly, gently easing her legs out from under his until he once again fitted his pelvis between her thighs. "I had a shitty life before I clawed my way to the top, Jon. A lover would pry, wanting to know things that I'm unwilling to share. If I want someone to know then I'll tell them in my own time and not because they get all butthurt that I won't open up on their schedule. The assholes I'm surrounded with are exactly those types too, entitled little pricks," she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Guess it's a good thing you wandered to my side of the tracks and came across me then," he smiled down at her, kissing her lips when he felt her feet run up the sides of his legs. "My life sucked too, Princess, and; believe me, I don't like to talk about it either so I can relate about pushy people. You don't have to tell me anything or you can share what you want. I'm no one to judge," he whispered, darting his eyes between her shining onyx orbs. "Fuck, you're flexible," he rasped out, glancing down at her hips that she rolled back, her feet slipping between them on his hips. "Fuck!" he yelled out when she launched him up and over her head to land on his back. "You are fucking amazing!" he laughed, rolling on to his hands and knees at the same time as Mikaela.

"You too," she grinned, slowly getting to her feet as he did. "So why aren't you wrestling anymore?" she asked, ducking his grab at her and repositioning on the mat.

"I was supposed to sign with the WWE, cut ties with all the promotions I was with to make the move and when the day came, it fell through," he said in a melancholy tone, trying for a leg sweep but she back-flipped out of reach. "I never made much on the circuits to put aside a decent stash of cash to fall back on, so when I burned through it, I was left with little options to survive off of. I just assumed you were curious why I'm doing what I'm doing," he shrugged his shoulders when she stood up straight, just staring at him. He tried to hide his embarrassment but had the feeling that she saw straight through him.

"Why didn't you go back to one of your former promotions?" she cocked her head, walking a circle around him.

"You think the fucktards you associate with get butthurt over shit?" he chuckled, shaking his head while his eyes darkened with his mood. "Even the loser promotions I worked for got all bent out of shape when I told them I made the bigs. They laughed in my fucking face when I crawled back!" he picked the perfect moment to strike, hip-tossing her on to the mat. "I was their fucking champion, all of them, and now they're laughing at what I've become!" he flipped her on to her stomach, wrapping one arm around her slender throat while wrenching her right arm up to the center of her back. "Are you going to tap or just wait until you pass out?" he hissed in her ear, grinding his erection against her ass while he continued the chokehold and arm-lock.

"I don't quit…and neither do you," she gritted out of clenched teeth, struggling for air. "Are you done…feeling sorry…for yourself?" she gasped, feeling light-headed already.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Jon released his hold on her, gently rolling her over on to her back. "Mikaela!" he panicked when she began to wheeze, curling up on her side while she violently coughed before dragging air deep into her deprived lungs. "Mick, baby, I'm sorry," he cupped her face between his palms, concern in his gaze when he saw her hazy eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing a few loose strands of her long hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," she coughed out behind a hand. "You passed my test if you want the job. I need some water," she said in a rush, jumping to her feet and rushing out of the gym with Jon right on her heels.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked while she quickly drained a bottle of water from the refrigerator, taking in her nod with a look of guilt on his face. "I'd like the job if you're not convinced that I'm some fucking lunatic that you'll have to lock the bedroom door to feel safe from," he mumbled, his hands fidgeting while he rested his arms on the marble countertop.

"I don't think you're a lunatic," she chuckled, handing him a bottle of water while she opened another for herself. "If I thought that, you never would have made it into my car, let alone in my house. I just stumbled across a raw nerve and you let me in," she looked into his eyes from across the island, taking in his masked pain.

"I did, damn it," he glanced down at his hands, releasing a deep breath. "I never let anyone in. I'm going to have to watch that around you," he met her gaze with a cocky grin.

"Not meaning to get to the business portion of this arrangement but we have a lot to do before we make the trip," she averted her eyes, pulling a pad of paper and a pen from the drawer behind her. "Do you have a figure in mind?" she hesitantly met his intense stare once again.

"Besides yours," he grinned, running his eyes down her body before shaking his head, "I don't have a clue what I should charge for a month to be with you," he said in a gentle tone when he saw the blush tint her already tanned flesh.

"Let's get something straight right now, Jon," she began as she scribbled something on the paper before she ripped it from the pad, folded it and slid it across the island while meeting his eyes once again. "I don't expect anything from you other than some acting, holding hands and an occasional kiss. I don't care how much money I'm paying you, you are not my plaything and I won't treat you like one."

There was sincerity in her midnight eyes that both put him at ease and disturbed him at the same time. It would be a welcome relief and a restoration of a bit of his pride not to have to earn his next meal with his dick, mouth or ass. Just the thought of random women and men using him like that still humiliated him. The fact that he allowed it out of necessity killed him inside.

The other part of him; the man hidden within that he safeguarded from this hellish life, found a kindred spirit in this broken woman and wanted her on a deep, primal level. Yes, she was rich as sin and way out of his league but she was just as fucked up, lonely and miserable as he was. Guess the old saying is true – money can't buy you happiness.

He didn't have any words to say back to her. The ones on the tip of his tongue were 'and what if I want to be your plaything or for you to be mine,' but he thought them inappropriate at the moment and kept them to himself. Nodding his head instead, he unfolded the paper and damn near choked on his tongue.

"A half a million dollars!" he snapped loudly, looking up into her startled eyes.

"Is it not enough?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What I get in a month doesn't come close to this!" he stalked around to her side, wrapping an arm around her lower back and pulled her flush to his chest. "Why so much? You found me on a street corner, for fuck's sake! If you expect nothing from me, no sex then why so much?" he glared down at her, his chest heaving under her hands.

"It is a very real possibility that you might change my future over the next month. If I land this client then I can get out of the firm and work out of their headquarters and believe me, I want to get the fuck out of the firm. If we pull this off, my life changes," she said softly, tracing one hand up to cup his cheek. "The least I can do is change your life too," she regarded him carefully, watching a stray tear trek down his cheek before he took her mouth with a deep, searching kiss.

"You know you still need to get used to my touch and kiss," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You still tense up when we do that," he said into her hair, holding her close while his tears dried on his face.

"We'll work on it after we eat," she patted his chest, stepping away from him to open another drawer. "Obviously, I wasn't expecting your company this evening so I don't have anything thawed out to cook, but we can order out, get cleaned up before its delivered then sit in front of the TV, eat and work on my tension issues," she laughed, handing him the menus. "Feel free to pick whatever you want, tell them you're ordering for Mikaela Tomasini and I want my usual. All of them have a credit card on file and know my usual. I'm a creature of habit in case that wasn't glaringly obvious," she blushed, picking up the phone and dragging him along by his hand. They ascended the stairs, walking to a door that she opened and flicked on the light. "This will be your room until we leave the day after tomorrow. You have your own private bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and walk-in shower. Place our order, take a shower and meet me downstairs," she stood on her toes, pulling his head down and pressed a light kiss on his lips before she smiled and disappeared out his door to the right.

Taking a long glance around his bedroom, Jon flopped on to his bed and ordered almost everything off of the Chinese menu she gave him. He was fucking starving and didn't realize how badly until he was given the chance to get what he wanted. That mission accomplished, he moved into the bathroom and turned on the multi-heads in the glass enclosure. Unbuttoning his jeans, he stepped out of them and was about to pull down his boxers until he ran into a problem. "Shit," he grumbled, turning off the shower.

'Okay, this place is huge but how hard can it be to find her?' he thought to himself, walking out of his room, turning to the right and followed the turn of the loft until he found an open door. Seeing her clothes scattered on the floor, he crossed over to the lit bathroom while his eyes lingered on her bed. "Mick, I have a problem…" he began before he poked his head in and caught a very naked Mikaela by surprise.


	2. Got you under my skin

**Chapter 2: Got You Under My Skin**

"Shit, Jon!" she squealed, scampering to cover up with her arms while trying to sprout another limb to grab a towel. "What's the problem?" she asked while she angled her body and reached for the nearest towel but he quickly snatched it and let it dangle from his fingers, enticing her to come closer.

"I don't have any clothes," he smirked at her, running his eyes down her nude perfection.

"What a coincidence, neither do I," she said in a shaky tone, trying her best to shield herself as his eyes burned a path down her body. "If you have no objections to wearing a towel while we eat then I can wash your clothes for you. Tomorrow we're going to get you a new wardrobe," she lowered her head, blushing furiously from his continued, blatant perusal.

"Do you plan on Pretty Man-ing me up, Princess?" he grinned, taking a step closer.

"I have no intention of changing who you are, Jon. I just plan on getting you new clothes of your preference; jeans, shirts, shorts, sportswear, shoes and maybe one nice suit for formal dinners," she whispered, keeping her eyes downcast until she accidentally spotted his raging erection tenting his boxers. Not thinking, she lifted a hand to cover her eyes before she realized she bared a breast to him and quickly darted it back down. "You have final say on anything we buy tomorrow a-and…Jon, will you please give me my towel or turn around?"

"How long have we been engaged, Princess?" Jon asked in a sly tone, taking another step towards her.

"I was thinking 6 to 8 months and knowing each other for a year and a half. Like I said, I'm private and never discuss anything personal with my colleagues," she stuttered out, taking a step back for each of his forward.

"And while I know you're a private person; have you ever given anyone the impression that you're the type to wait until marriage before getting intimate with your fiancé?" He smiled broadly when she silently shook her head no. "So what's wrong with me seeing my fiancée's body?" Keeping her eyes down and to the side, she went to open her mouth when he took her chin between his fingers and silenced her protests with a kiss. "What better way for you to get used to my touch, Mick? Let me shower with you, wash your body, feel our skin touching while I kiss these beautiful lips. By the end, you'll be used to my touch on every inch of your flesh except what I'm sure is the sweetest pussy on this planet," he whispered in her ear after finally backing her into the wall.

"I - I told you I don't expect that from you. You're not…a toy at my disposal," she breathed out, eyes focused on the light dusting of hair on his chest.

"We'll talk about that later but for now, I want you to let go, Mick," he said into her ear, his hands resting on her shoulders. Moving his hands down, he took the wrist of the arm draped across her breasts and the one that covered her bare pussy. "Just let go, sweetheart," he whispered, waiting until the tension eased in her limbs and moved her arms out to her sides, holding them against the wall. "God, you're so fucking beautiful," he murmured, stepping into her body so that they could feel their flesh touching each other except for Jon's pelvic area that was still clad in boxers.

The feel of her silky skin against his set his blood firing in his veins. Her large, firm breasts dragging against his chest with every breath they took sent that volcanic blood to his cock. Jon wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her smooth pussy but the thundering of her heart and heaving breaths had him believing she was on the verge of a full-fledged panic attack.

"How about that shower, Princess?" he whispered against her neck, feeling her nod before he let her go start the water while he slipped off his boxers. "You have ink," he said inquisitively when she leant forward to adjust the temperature. Stepping forward, he brushed her long hair over her shoulder to see a fiery phoenix, its wings spread out across each shoulder blade, its clawed feet tearing into her spine. "It's beautiful," he said softly, brushing the tips of his fingers over the tattoo.

"Thank you," she said in a timid voice, stepping into the large shower and moving to stand under one of many showerheads.

Jon didn't like her voice like that. She wasn't meant to be meek or timid. He stood under a spray of water, washing himself while watching her long hair plaster to her back while she stood, just enjoying the warm water cascading over her tired muscles. His dick hadn't lost an iota of hardness since their little wrestling match; in fact, he could swear he was harder. Fuck, he'd never wanted anything more than her and couldn't understand the suddenness of it. They just met and he not only wanted her physically but had an urge to _know_ her.

"I said I'd do that," he said in a low tone in her ear, reaching over her shoulder to take her body wash and puff from her hands. He pulled her away from the spray, turning her to face the marble wall. "Put your hands up on the wall, Princess," he smirked, watching her move to assume a position he knew too well – arms up and legs slightly spread. Jon took his time running the scented wash over her back, gliding over her ass and knelt to lather her legs. Standing, he took it upon himself to turn her around by her shoulders, taking her hands and pinning them to the wall beside her head. With a slight push, indicating he wanted her to keep her hands where they were, he let his eyes and her puff move across her chest, smiling when her nipples turned to hard peaks.

"Look at me, Mick," he waited until she opened her eyes, palming the side of her face before he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. He let her become lost in his kiss, fighting her tongue for dominance until he had to physically steady her when his hand moved the puff to gently caress her pussy. "Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. You should be able to watch your fiancé take pleasure in touching you," he purred against her lips, moving to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Let me make you cum," he whispered harshly in her ear.

"No," she gasped, laboring for breath. "I won't use you like that," she weakly shook her head, meeting his eyes with half fear, half desire in hers.

"You aren't using me. I want to do this for you. Shhh," he silenced her objections with a kiss. "You said before that we can read people. Well I know you need this so let me give it to you," he took her mouth again, dropping the puff and moved his fingers to stroke her clit. "That's a girl, baby," he watched in awe, completely mesmerized when her head lulled back, face twisting in blissful agony and little moans and whimpers escaped her lips while his fingers kept up their sweet torture on that little bundle of nerves. "I just knew you'd be tight, Mick, so fucking hot and tight," he groaned when he darted two fingers into her body, curling them just right to mercilessly tease her g-spot while his thumb kept circling her clit. "Look at me, Princess," he wrapped his free hand along the back of her neck, meeting her frenzied eyes when he felt her pussy tightening around his probing digits. "Cum for me," he purred low in his throat, watching her shatter when her climax hit, his name torn from her lungs. "That's my girl," he said softly, pulling her shaking body into his chest and backing them under the relaxing spray of water.

Mikaela stayed nestled into his large frame while her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, melting into his chest while he kept his arms wrapped around her back and rubbed his cheek against her wet hair. "You shouldn't have done that, Jon," she whispered into his chest.

"I wanted to, and not because of the money or because I feel obligated," he lifted her chin, staring into the bottomless depths of her eyes. "I did it because you needed the release and I don't mean sexual frustration either. You needed the release from whatever fucked you up so badly it stuck you with intimacy issues, which made you turn your back on this and decide being alone was the better option. I did it because I wanted you to let go of that and realize it can be different," he kissed her forehead, pulling her back into his chest.

What he said stung her deeply and the thought that he could see all of that without being told unnerved her to no end. He was a very observant man, found her raw nerve and was chipping away at the walls she built up. "I don't have intimacy issues with Bob," she grumbled irritably, trying to steer the conversation away from her vulnerabilities.

"Who the fuck is Bob?" he pulled back in a jealous rage, glaring at her smirking face.

"Battery operated boyfriend," she chuckled.

"I think I am a way better option than Bob," he laughed, running his hands down her back to cup her ass, gave a little squeeze then returned to her back.

"You're right," she sighed. "The only way Bob could compare to you is if he grew arms and legs, mowed the yard, and maybe changed the oil in the cars," she shrugged. "Although he would improve greatly if maybe you recorded some of those things you said to me earlier so I can play it later after we part company," she grinned, joining him in laughter.

"This voice of mine does it for you, baby?" he grinned, lifting a brow at her until she nodded her head with a blush. "Glad you like it, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head before smacking her ass. "Why don't you let me finish up here while you wait on the food and I'll join you in the den?" he took in her nod, kissing her hair once more before she wrapped a towel around her body and picked up his boxers off the floor. Jon waited for her to leave the bathroom before taking his painful erection in his fist. He rested one hand against the wall, closing his eyes and remembered the feel of her body against his, around his fingers while he jerked and twisted his hand along his length. It didn't take long for him to cum since it took everything he had not to bury himself in her tight heat just moments ago. "Oh Mick, baby," he groaned as he released over his fist a few minutes later, bracing his weight against the wall while his tension faded from his limbs with his climax.

Mikaela leaned back against the wall, having heard every groan Jon made until her name spilled from his lips when he achieved his orgasm. A wave of heat swept through her body knowing he was thinking of her while he jerked off in the shower. Shaking her head to clear the haze, she opted to wear a long white tank since he was restricted to only a towel until she washed his clothes. Hearing the water shut off, she rushed out of her bedroom, stopped to retrieve his jeans from his room before heading downstairs. She made a stop in the gym to snatch up his t-shirt and just got his laundry started before the delivery man rang the doorbell.

"Too bad a towel won't hold up during the rigorous bullshit we'll be doing over the next month," she raised her brows, running her gaze over his abs down to that lovely V that ran down from his hips.

"You like?" he grinned, taking in her nod. "Well you're rocking that muscle shirt pretty hard too and you know that is completely see-through right?" he laughed when she swatted his bare chest.

"I see you were hungry," she pointed at the thirty plus cartons of Chinese food on the floor behind her. "I decided since there are so many, we can picnic-style it on the floor and watch a movie," she smiled softly, gracefully taking a seat before the sofa and patted the spot beside her. "Let it be known, dear sir, that it falls on you to rearrange my fridge to make room for the leftovers since I'll only eat one of these," she nudged him with her shoulder, taking her carton in hand.

"Maybe you should try new things," he grinned, nudging her back while he snatched up the nearest carton.

"I think after today it's a safe bet to say I already have," she glanced at him with an arched brow before they both broke down laughing.

They ate their fill; Jon clearing more than half of the cartons to satisfy his hunger, before Mikaela finally drifted off leaning against his side. Carefully sliding an arm behind her back, he turned towards her, slipping an arm under her knees before he rose to his feet with her cradled in his arms. Taking the stairs easy, he carried her into her bedroom and lay her down in the center of the bed, brushing her hair back to place a kiss on her forehead before he went back downstairs to put away the leftovers.

An hour later, Jon jolted awake, sitting up in bed and running a shaking hand through his hair. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and bolted from his room, walking into hers seconds later. Looking down at her, he could see her sleep was restless even as his heart returned to normal and his breathing evened out just from being near her.

"Jon?" Mikaela rose up on her elbow, turning towards him as he knelt beside her bed. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Can't sleep in there," he mumbled, running her hair through his fingers.

"Why not?"

"It's too big, too quiet," he took a deep breath. "You're not there," he said as he released it. Obsidian eyes searched blue-green before she lifted the covers, only lowering them once he pulled her into his chest.

* * *

True to her word, the next day consisted of a major shopping spree much to Jon's disgust. The only thing that made it bearable to him was her constant presence at his side, entwining their fingers while they went from store to store.

"I really do feel like Julia Roberts in here," he grumbled, feeling the judgmental eyes of the store clerks on him. "They don't think I belong here or on your arm," he sighed, fidgeting while she picked through racks for his size.

"First off, I find it hysterical that you've seen Pretty Woman," she laughed, poking his side and hitting a ticklish spot when he put her into a mock headlock. "Second, I hate people including those uppity bitches over there so do not think this is a cake walk for me. And lastly, I'm on _your_ arm, you're _with_ me and everyone else can go fuck themselves," she smiled up at him, pulling his head down for a kiss. "Are you good with that?" she asked, sliding her hands over his pecs.

"I'm good with that," he grinned, pulling her hips into his and explored her mouth with his tongue.

Mikaela pulled away from his kiss with a growl when she heard a throat clear behind her. "Shut the fuck up before I buy this fucking store just to fire you," she glared over her shoulder at the stunned clerk. "Now ring up my man's purchases like a good little bitch," she held up her American Express Black card between her fingers, looking down at the girl when she took the stack of clothes in her arms, carefully taking the card from between her fingers and rushed to the register.

"Okay, this is an R rated version of Pretty Woman," Jon laughed, hugging Mikaela to his chest.

* * *

The back of the Escalade loaded down with Jon's new wardrobe, the couple drove to Derek's to get in a workout before lunch. Smiling at each other when they exited the locker rooms, they separated to use different equipment that was best suited for their personal preferences.

"So…where did you pick him up at?" Derek asked, eyeing Jon using the weight bench while he held the heavy bag for her to work her hands and elbows.

"Not far," she mumbled, throwing a right/left combo.

"I recognize him from somewhere," he glanced back at Jon, narrowing his eyes until recognition hit. "You didn't!" he hissed, looking at her with wide eyes. "I said an escort not a fucking street whore…" He was cut off by a right cross to the jaw and glanced up to see the fury blazing in her eyes. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled, noticing Mikaela glance over his shoulder and shake her head no. He turned to see Jon looking on in concern from the weight bench before he glanced back to his long-time friend and student.

"Call him that again and I'll take your fucking head off," she ground out of clenched teeth.

"Are we really arguing over this? Over him?"

"Say one more derogatory thing about him and we definitely are," she narrowed emotionless eyes on him, her fingers twitching to strike out.

"I can't believe you're willing to piss away our friendship over him," he shook his head, backing up a few feet. "You do realize you're not supposed to fall for a rented whore right?"

In an instant, he was staggering back from a roundhouse kick to the chest, raising his eyes just in time to see her take two long strides forward before jumping into the air and coming down with a (Superman) punch to his left temple. "Say it again," she said calmly in his ear, hovering over him while he cleared his vision on his hands and knees. "I fucking dare you to say it again," her voice was still eerily calm even as she threw a vicious elbow to the same temple.

Mikaela rose to her full height, pointing a hard finger at Jon to keep him at bay before she placed her hands on her hips and paced a few times. Clearly debating something internally and extremely pissed over it, Jon wanted nothing more than to go to her and try to calm her down. "Will you please get our shit from the locker rooms?" she cut him off in mid-stride towards her. Glancing between her and the dazed Derek, he silently nodded and went to collect their things.

The moment he was out of sight, she turned and drove her knee into her friend's face, knocking him back on the mat. He, in turn, pulled her weight-bearing leg out from under her, instantly bringing his foot down into her abdomen. "Do you know what you're doing here, Mick?" he growled out, moving to sit up to reposition until she rolled towards him, swinging her foot to connect with his jaw.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she ground out, clutching for purchase on the mats when he sat up, grabbed her calves and slid her back until her legs were on either side of his waist, on her stomach.

"I don't think you do. He's not only street trash but he's street trash from this neighborhood, and you've taken him into your house!" he growled at her, flipping her over on to her back. "If you needed to get laid, you could've gotten that from an escort too! You didn't need to resort to…that!" he drove a fist into her shoulder, hating the grimace that crossed her face.

Freeing her legs, Mikaela straightened out on her back, swinging both legs up until her knees touched the mat on either side of her head and brought them down with the momentum, kicking Derek in the chest. "I didn't get laid," she rolled forward, straddling his chest, her knees pinning his biceps and a fist pulled back, ready to strike. "You, of all people, know I don't trust anyone," she panted, taking in his nod. "I trust him," she glanced up to see Jon standing in front of the locker room door, the urge to fight or flee at war in his body. "It takes a lot for me to trust someone and he earned that overnight, this business arrangement of ours having nothing to do with it, or sex, you asshole," she let her arm drop to her side, rubbing her shoulder before she rolled backwards to her feet.

"You bitch, you totally fucked me up," he groaned, rubbing his temple while sliding his jaw back and forth. "How the fuck are you kicking my ass now?" he grumbled, getting to his feet.

"You're fucking slower since you bulked up on weights, dick," she hissed, bending over at the waist with a hand on her stomach. "Goddamn it, Jon and I wrestled for an hour last night and came away without a bruise! A few minutes here and I have a shoeprint on my gut and a fist-sized bruise on my shoulder! Bastard," she slapped at him, he slapped back before the two of them rapidly play-swatted with each other like two kids in a bitch-fight.

"You okay, Mick?" Jon asked hesitantly, coming up to her side.

"Yeah, Jon," she smiled at the concern on his face, palming his cheek before she frowned at her bloody knuckles. "Let's head home and eat," she winked at him, earning a smile in return.

"Sorry for the short workout, Jon. Feel free to come back any time," Derek held out his hand.

"Thanks, man," Jon returned the handshake, putting some muscle behind his grip before he turned to place it in the small of Mikaela's back to lead her out.

"Hey wench!" Derek yelled out before they cleared the mats. "How long have you been fighting down to my level?" he lifted a brow, watching the smirk cross her face.

"Two years," she stepped away from Jon, running towards the nearest heavy bag, she jumped into the air, kicking out with her right and then her left before landing gracefully on her feet. The bag landed on the floor three seconds later, several feet from its original position. "Told you, you bulked up too much on the weights, you're slower and can't catch decent air," she shrugged her shoulders, returning to Jon's side.

"You're costing me a fucking fortune, bitch!"

"Buy thicker chains, prick!"

"See you when you get back, hell-beast!"

"Whatever, pussy!" she pointed at his scowling face and laughed her way out the door, holding Jon's hand.

* * *

Upon returning to the house, the two of them carried Jon's wardrobe into the house, packed their bags for the morning flight and took a break to eat before showering together. Jon, once again, washed every inch of Mikaela's skin, even taking the opportunity to shampoo and condition her hair.

"Why don't you wait in bed for me to finish and I'll rub some IcyHot into those sore spots of yours?" he asked, holding her to his chest after she rinsed off.

"No," she shook her head, reaching for his newly bought body wash. "I'm going to wash you now. Turn around, handsome," she twirled her finger, grinning when she caught his blush as he turned to give her his back. "So many scars," she whispered, placing a kiss on each one that marked his back. "Not a one of them takes away an ounce of how gorgeous you are," she said softly, tracing the soapy puff over his skin. She felt him shudder and rest his hands against the wall when she knelt down to run a hand and the puff over his ass before moving on to his long, muscular legs. "Jon, look at me," she stood, placing a hand on his shoulder until he turned and leaned back against the wall.

"Mick, baby, if you keep touching me like that…" he panted, chest heaving for breath while his erection prodded her stomach.

"Shhh," she hushed him with a finger over his parted lips. Her eyes danced over his chest before she squeezed his body wash on to her hands, worked it into a lather and ran her soapy palms over that glorious chest and clenching abs. She stepped to the side to let the water rinse him off before she leaned forward and flicked her tongue over one of his hard nipples. His groan was all the encouragement she needed to repeat the action to the other, giving the tip a little bite before she kissed down his chest to his abs. Her hands stopped on his hip bones, letting her fingers trace his V before she stood upright. "Will you let me make you cum?" she whispered in his ear, meeting his startled gaze.

"Mick…" he clenched his eyes, banging his head back against the wall.

"Please let me do this for you," she kissed the sensitive skin behind his ear, feeling him nod his head. She eased down on to her knees, rinsing her hands off before she took his silk-encased steel length in her palm. "Watch me, Jon," she waited until his now blue eyes focused on her before she ran her tongue over the head of his shaft. The instant she took him into her mouth, his hand whipped out to lace into her wet hair on the back of her head. Desire and lust fought with ecstasy and satisfaction in his eyes, on his face while she watched him, watch her. Hollowing out her cheeks, she took him to the back of her throat, stroking the rest of his length that didn't fit in her mouth with her fist.

"Fuck, baby, fuck," Jon groaned, his eyes watching his dick fuck those beautiful lips, that amazing mouth. He had to restrain himself from picking her up and impaling her on his cock, he wanted to be inside of her so bad. Holding her head still, he thrust his hips forward and, hearing her encouraging moan, fucked her throat. "Baby, I'm…gonna cum," he gasped out, trying to pull back but her grip tightening on the base of his cock said otherwise and he released into her waiting mouth. "Jesus, fuck…oh Mick," he groaned when she sucked every drop out of him, cleaning him up with her tongue before she kissed the tip of his very satisfied cock. "Get up here," he heaved out of gasping lungs, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "That was amazing," he enfolded her into his chest, kissing her forehead.

After a few shared kisses and some cuddling under the water, the couple left the shower to dry off and retire to Mikaela's bed. Jon brought the IcyHot, some antibiotic and gauze bandages to tend to her wounds. He started with gently rubbing the crème into her bruised shoulder and abdomen, taking care not to injure her further.

"You got into a fight because of me," he said softly, using a Q-Tip to apply the antibiotic to her split knuckles. He glanced up at her, waiting for her to respond and getting nothing in return. "Want to tell me why?" he asked when he finished wrapping the gauze around that hand.

"Because you're worth fighting for," she whispered, cupping his cheek in her freshly wrapped hand. He nuzzled his face into her touch, craving it on a genetic level if that was possible.

"I wish I could believe that," he replied a few minutes later while he tended her other hand. "I'm nothing, nobody…no one anymore," he shook his head, staving off his emotions from surfacing.

"You're Jon Good and you're someone to me," she held his face between her palms, tracing her fingers lightly over the skin beside his eyes. "And I believe you're worth fighting for, enough for both of us for now," she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into her warmth.

Jon buried himself in her body, just wanting to disappear into her skin. He'd be happy for her to carry him around inside of her, never having to show his face outside again. The last waking thoughts he had was how calm he felt, how at peace he was while with her. He had never felt either of those things once in his life.


	3. What an interesting coincidence?

**Chapter 3: What an interesting coincidence?**

**Above the Catskill Mountains:**

Jon's anxiety level rose to an all new high when they boarded a private jet the next morning. While he was finding himself completely at ease with Mikaela, he was still overwhelmed with the excessive wealth that lay about this woman as if it was nothing. The odd part was to her it was nothing. She already admitted as much. She used it to lose herself from the world just like he now used her to hide from what he had become.

"Thank you, Antoine," she nodded at her pilot through the open cockpit door, taking the large manila envelope he left for her.

"You're welcome, Mick," he shouted back with a jovial smile.

Jon watched her open the flap, pull out the contents and met her eyes when she slid a bank book across the table between them. "This is the ledger for your bank account. I had the funds transferred into it this morning, in full," she smiled softly when his lips parted on a gasp. "This is your Visa check card that you can use now for anything you want but I will still cover all the expenses for this endeavor of ours. Your temporary PIN is in the book but you need to change that as soon as we land," she slid the card over. "I just need you to sign the signature card for the bank as well as fill in your social then you're all set," she slid over the bank document and handed him a pen.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" he asked while holding the pen in a shaky hand. "We haven't even started the month yet. I haven't done anything…"

"Shhh," she covered his trembling hand in hers, crossing to sit beside him. "Calm down, Jon," she cradled the back of his head in her free hand and pulled him down to rest on her shoulder. "I trust you. I don't believe for a second that you'll run out on me. Not to mention, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere so where would you go?" she chuckled, earning a laugh from him and felt him relax against her. "You good to sign the card now?" she whispered, against the top of his head.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, signing his name on the line and filled out his social security number in the appropriate space.

He watched her take the signed card, place it into a return Fedex envelope, add a sealed letter and then rip off the strip covering the adhesive, sealing the package closed. She turned her head, kissing his cheek while ruffling his hair before she took the package to the cockpit.

"Send this off as soon as we touch down, man," she placed the package on the empty co-pilot's seat.

"Sure thing, hon," he grinned. "Speaking of, we'll be landing in a few minutes so you two might want to get strapped in."

Mikaela smiled softly, watching Jon wipe a tear from his cheek as he stared at his back balance before he slipped the card into his wallet. Giving him a second to compose himself, she grabbed him a beer from the fridge and returned to the table after he tucked his ledger into his carry-on.

"Here, you look like you need this," she slid the bottle to him as she took her seat.

"What about you? Your nerves have to be shot going into this," he grinned, taking a swig from the bottle.

"That they are but I don't drink, not anymore," she sighed, running a hand over her face.

Jon knew not to touch that subject. He told her he wouldn't push and would let her tell him in her own time. "I think we still have time to become members of the Mile High Club if you want to ask Antoine to close the door," he purred in her ear, running a hand up her thigh under the table.

"Mr. Good, you are incorrigible," she blushed, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The huge log cabin resort was packed with Mikaela's fellow attorneys from Rudenstein, Davis & Davis, their plus ones and resort employees. The first week, it was just them; the potential client was due to arrive on the following day. Jon was getting along fine in his role as her fiancé, answering a few questions here or there but so far, suffering no intense interrogations.

She managed to snag an itinerary for the events planned and he diligently followed her when she set out to look over the areas where they would be taking place.

"Want to tell me what we're doing up here?" he panted, bending over at the waist after a particularly long hike.

"I believe in having a strategic advantage over my enemy," she glanced back at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Come on, tough guy. Do you think you can handle a few more minutes of hiking before I let you rest?" she held her hand out with a grin.

"I think I can manage, you fucking Terminator," he smirked, taking her hand and following her through the woods. True to her word, a few minutes later they came across a beautiful waterfall cascading down a cliff-side into a large pool. "That is impressive," he said in awe, walking around to see the top of the falls.

"Care for a swim to cool off before we go back and face the denizens of hell at dinner?" she asked, already stripping off her sports bra and shorts, shoes and socks.

"How can I say no to that?" he shook his head, watching her swim out into the water. He quickly shed his shirt, shorts, shoes and socks before making his way to her. "This feels amazing, baby," he said in her ear, wrapping his arms around her midsection to pull her back into his chest. He turned her towards him and losing himself in the beauty of her and this place, he took her mouth in a deep, penetrating kiss. "Fuck, Mick, let me make love to you here," he gasped against her lips, resting his forehead against hers, looking into her dazed eyes which cleared up quickly.

"I-I can't, Jon," she whispered brokenly, breaking away from him and headed back to shore. The rejection tore at his heart, thinking she turned him down because of what he was until he saw her crying as she pulled her clothes on.

* * *

Jon noticed Mikaela was hard and unreadable around her co-workers without a crack in her defensive armor until Thomas Davis; one of the managing partners approached her when Jon went to the bar to fetch them drinks after dinner. Even from across the room, he could see how unsettled she became in his presence and it had nothing to do with his position in the firm. Her demeanor never changed around his brother, Mark, or the other managing partner, James Rudenstein.

'She's gonna have a fucking panic attack,' he thought, recognizing the signs when she tensed from his touch on her shoulder. He quickly collected his bourbon and her Coke before making his way back to her side, pressing his chest against her back while handing her drink over. "Sorry, I took so long, baby. Everyone appears to be grabbing one last drink before we turn in for the night," he kissed the side of her head, feeling the tension slowly leave her body from the familiar presence of him around her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mikaela. I hope we can catch up during this month," Thomas' eyes blatantly skimmed down her form, a sleazy smile across his face before he wandered off.

"Are you okay, Mick?" Jon asked when he felt her crumble against him.

"I want to go to our room," she whispered, placing her glass on the table before she turned in his arms. "Please get me out of here," she pleaded, barely holding her tears at bay.

He nodded his head, setting his forgotten drink on the table, wrapping an arm across her shoulders and led her shaking form out of the dining room.

That night Jon held a crying Mikaela after she woke from a particularly brutal nightmare, just comforting her until she calmed enough to finally manage words. He didn't ask or push the issue; she opened up on her own.

"Our firm recruits strictly from Harvard and they sent their headhunter, Thomas, to bring me onboard as an associate the instant I graduated. They had been scouting me for a while so I was actually expecting it. Anyways, I worked my way up the ladder fast and became the youngest Senior Partner in the history of the firm. Thomas took me out for a drink after I was given the position, to celebrate he said. I wasn't much of a drinker then and knew my limitations so when I agreed to a second drink before calling it a night, he seemed a little too enthusiastic to me but I blew it off before heading to the ladies' room," she stared down at her clenched hands in her lap, stray tears falling from her face to dot her palms. "I made it halfway through my drink before my head started to spin," she whispered, feeling Jon's arms tighten around her. "I remember very little after that. Thomas driving me home, helping me to my apartment and setting me down on my bed, little flashes of his face close to mine, his hands on me, moving me around. When I woke up in the morning, I was sore as shit; naked and in pain."

"That motherfucker drugged and raped you," Jon growled low in his throat, holding her tightly to his chest while she curled up in his lap and sobbed into his shoulder. "Why didn't you turn him in, Mick?"

"I majored in Criminal Law, Jon. If anyone knows how hard it would be to prosecute that case, it's me. No, I've waited patiently to get my revenge and hit him where it hurts," she wiped the tears from her face, gazing sadly but determinedly up into his now green orbs. "In my 5 years at that firm, I've landed most of their largest, wealthiest clients, making a shit ton of money along the way and endearing those clients to me and me only. I'm the total package in the firm having degrees in criminal, business and corporate law. This client will be my crown jewel," her eyes sparked while a slight smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You're going to split with their whales," he laughed when she nodded her head. "You sinfully wicked and beautiful creature," he rolled to the side, settling her on her back and half draped his body over hers. "You haven't been intimate with anyone in 5 years," he said suddenly when the thought just struck him.

"Just you," she replied softly, snuggling into his body and drifting off to the sound of his beating heart in her ear.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, Princess," he whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head while he held her sleeping body in his protective embrace.

* * *

"That is the fucking client you're competing for?" Jon hissed in Mikaela's ear, clutching her hand tighter in his. "Do you know who they are?" he asked, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.

"Yes, I do, baby," she smiled, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "Just stay calm and stick with the plan," she glanced up at him, winking, "trust me," she rubbed his arm, turning her attention back to the approaching couple.

"Well hello there," the older gentleman huffed out, holding his wife's hand as they stopped before Mikaela and Jon. "I have to admit I've been dying to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Dana White. Vince McMahon," he held out his hand, shaking Mikaela's, "and my wife, Linda," he ushered her forward.

"Pleased to meet the both of you," she nodded in greeting, shaking Linda's hand. "Dana has a big mouth. I hope he didn't exaggerate too badly about ridiculous things I've had to bail him or his athletes out of."

"Just enough to bait the hook, I assure you. How do you put up with all those men? I'm sure they can be a handful for a woman," Vince smiled, anxiously awaiting her answer even as he tried to downplay it.

"They aren't that bad," she waved him off with a shrug. "The ones that do step over the line, well I just kick their asses," she grinned mischievously. "You don't believe me? Ask your Mr. Lesnar. I heard he is returning to the fold and believe me, I know that man is an asshole that needed to be put in his place a few times. That is what Dana pays me the big bucks for."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Vince laughed, taking her hand between his. "And who is this young man?" he glanced at Jon with a friendly smile.

"This would be my fiancé, Jon…"

"Jonathon Good, is that you?" Paul Levesque interrupted Mikaela's introduction, stepping forward with Stephanie on his arm.

"Paul, you know our potential future attorney's fiancé?" Vince asked his son-in-law.

"He was scheduled to sign with us a while back but we had that thing and it fell through," Paul told Vince, trying to be subtle.

"That thing being Bush Jr. tanking the economy and ruining our lives to the point where we had to stuff our money in our mattresses," Mikaela leveled steely eyes on Paul, smirking when he ran a hand over the back of his head. "Don't sweat it, I think some of my clients kept a few mattresses full after I told them I still do," she patted Paul's arm, turning her gaze to Vince when he burst out laughing.

"I like her!" he threw an arm across her shoulders, giving a slight side hug.

"So what have you been doing, Jon? I haven't seen you back on the independents," Paul asked, turning his attention to the silent man beside the outspoken attorney.

"I've, uh…" Jon shifted uncomfortably between his feet, running a hand across his forehead.

"He's been training up and coming talent for the independents while I train men interested in the UFC," Mikaela spoke up for him, taking his arm to lend support. "We work as a tag team on the talent. He sticks with what he knows best and I do what I do," she squeezed Jon's arm, leaning into his side.

"You have a gym?" Paul asked with raised brows.

"Two of them but we let my friend Derek Anderson run them since I'm busy with clients and Jon's busy with me," she looked up into his relieved eyes and gave him a quick wink.

"Well you two sound like a hell of a team, Mikaela," Vince led her off a few feet, leaving Jon behind with Paul. "I can't wait to see how you fare against some of our talent that we brought along for the games," he pointed down the hill at several wrestlers unloading their bags from limousines.

"I don't think we'll have a problem," Mikaela glanced up at Vince with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"So how did you meet her? She's the most cutthroat attorney in the states and she's on your arm," Paul chuckled, narrowing his eyes on Jon.

"She actually picked me up off the side of the road leaving the gym one night. I got stranded, knocked on her window when she stopped at a light and asked for help," he shrugged his shoulders, considering almost all of that was true.

"And she helped you out? She wasn't afraid of you?"

"Hell no, that woman can kick my ass," Jon laughed, Paul joining in. He glanced back at Mikaela and returned her smile.

"Don't worry about it," Mikaela squeezed his hand when they walked off together. "My name is on both of Derek's leases. He couldn't pass the credit check," she laughed, leaning her head against Jon's arm.

The man in the background overheard every word spoken between their potential client, Mikaela and her fiancé. He knew she was the one to watch out for, the main competition for the lead on the account and the client seemed interested in her before they even arrived, but upon taking a closer look at her fiancé, he grinned and walked off, biding his time.

* * *

The games were set up in an elimination style competition; the winners moving on and the losers sitting out as spectators. There were all in teams of two but some of the activities allowed them to choose one of the two to compete while the other sat out, most they had to do as a couple.

In the first week, Jon and Mikaela sailed through as the dominant couple in the competition. Jon flew solo on weight lifting due to his workout regimen and Mikaela took the win on the swimming competition due to her endurance training.

"You two are killing my talent's egos," Vince caught up to Mikaela and Jon after the hiking activity; they were on their way to the outdoor showers for a quick rinse after the grueling romp through the woods.

"That would be because you aren't playing your people to their strengths. You should have used Seth on the weights instead of your muscle-bound Cena," she grinned when he arched a brow at her. "The kid can lift his fair share of weight but can also handle the rings and handstand pushups and so on. Your big boy couldn't hang with all that weight he's carrying. It's all about picking your battles, Vince," she wagged her eyebrows at him.

"I'm getting that, young lady," he laughed, patting her on the back and Jon on his shoulder on his way back to the tables.

"You really are shining like a star out there," Jon wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her into his chest. "You're not only showing up his top people but letting him know everything is strategy when he confronts you about it. I don't think you can impress them anymore if you tried. I know you leave me breathless," he whispered against her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and taking his sweet time to explore.

"Dean Ambrose. What the hell are you doing here?"

'No,' Jon clenched his eyes, feeling his heart stutter in his chest before he turned around to face one of his many worst nightmares.

Mikaela felt Jon go completely rigid before slight tremors began to quake through his body. His face fell, pain and a look of pleading entered his eyes as he looked at Taylor Masters, a junior associate at the firm.

"I thought I recognized you, Dean, but I wasn't sure since I usually see you on your knees or back," Taylor said in a whimsical tone, walking a circle around the couple. "Well I definitely recognized that ass," he chuckled from behind him.

Jon's eyes welled with tears and he released Mikaela's hand, feeling like he didn't have the right to touch her anymore. "Please…don't…don't do…this," he whispered softly, just wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"You will let me know when you're done with him, Mikaela. He has the tightest little asshole I've ever had the pleasure of fucking and the sweetest mouth for sucking cock. This retreat has left me with zero options to release my tension. I'll compensate you for infringing on your time with him, of course," he laughed maniacally when Jon scrubbed his hands down his damp face and took off running. "Did you really think you could pass the cock slut off as your fiancé?" he turned to her with a smile that quickly disappeared when her rigid hand cut across his windpipe.

"Oh Taylor, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," she shook her head, glancing around as she dragged his choking body into the makeshift dressing room tent. "I'll tell you what your options are here," she dumped him on the ground, looking down at him with pure fire in her black eyes. "You have none, no options at all. You're a junior associate and I'm a senior partner. You actually don't get to open your mouth in our world unless a senior partner allows it. I know, it is as close to hazing as you can get in the corporate world but what can you do?" she shrugged. "You have no proof I assaulted you, you little shit, plus I'm a girl. I can walk out of this tent and cry rape and who do you think they'll believe? So let me tell you what's going to happen. You're going to keep your mouth shut about Dean, not a single word about him to anyone ever or I'll fuck up your life forever," she growled at him, eyes firing in the darkness of the tent. "Do what I say and I'll write you a letter of recommendation to a firm of your choice and put you on my jet within the hour. Completely your choice if you land with the plane or before it if you know what I mean. So since your throat is a little sore – right hand is living on the streets and selling your ass for a living to men that are way more unsavory as you or left hand is recommendation letter and getting the fuck out of here intact. Good boy," she smirked when he pointed to her left hand. "Pack your shit, don't speak a word to anyone and my pilot will pick you up in the parking lot with your letter. Oh and Taylor," she paused, turned and kicked him in the balls. "Won't be sticking your dick in anything but ice for a while, prick," she grumbled, rushing out of the tent.

* * *

"Jon!" she called out upon entering their room. "Please don't be gone," she said in a rush, moving to check the bedroom and finding it empty. "Jon?" she said hesitantly as she pushed open the bathroom door, hearing the water running in the shower.

"Please go away," he said brokenly. Mikaela opened the shower door to find him sitting on the floor, scrubbing every inch of his skin raw. "Please, Mick…please," his voice hitched when he saw her step into the shower, still wearing her sports bra and shorts but shoeless.

"No, Jon, I'm not leaving you alone," she knelt next to him, reaching a hand out only to find herself pinned by her throat to the tile wall. "You won't hurt me, Jon, and I'm not afraid of you. You're hurting and I won't leave you alone," she stared unflinchingly into his tear-filled eyes until he released her and scampered into the corner of the shower curled up in a ball.

"Please…don't," he cried when she crawled over to him, taking his resistant body into her arms and held him. "Please, Mick, please…please, baby, please…" he begged her but she just pulled him closer, holding his head to her chest, her other hand between his shoulder blades.

"Shhh, Jon, its okay," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I've got you, baby," she said soothingly, gently rocking him back and forth.

"I need to feel your skin," he choked out, forcing himself to look up into her eyes. "Please…I need to feel your skin," he begged, tears falling down his face.

Mikaela nodded, knowing this wasn't anything sexual and stood up to remove her wet clothes, throwing them in the far corner of the shower while Jon kept his desolate eyes on her, keeping up her rocking motion. The instant she knelt down, he swept her up and sat her straddling his lap, burying his face in her chest once again. Her hands returned to his hair and back while his wrapped around her with a desperate, almost bruising force.

"I want to disappear inside of you," he sobbed out against her flesh. "I just want you to take me into your skin, let me live inside of you," his body shook against hers and he felt even worse about himself, showing this kind of weakness on top of everything else she knew about him. "Your skin is perfect, no scars, no flaws," he mumbled, tracing his fingertips over her back.

"Jon, you know I have just as many scars on the inside as you do," she whispered against the top of his head, running her hand over his back in a gentle caress. "Besides, I don't want you to disappear. I kind of like having you around. Not to mention, it is scary as shit in my head. Between the legal jargon and my OCD, you'll be screaming to get the fuck out of there within an hour, two tops," she smiled when she got a slight chuckle out of him.

"You like having me around?" he glanced up at her, his absolute fear and loneliness screaming in his eyes.

"I love having you around," she smiled reassuringly, kissing his forehead before he pulled her head down to kiss her lips.

"I don't have the right to do that, I'm sorry," he shook his head, averting his eyes until she took his chin, lifting his face and kissed him again.

"You have every right to do that and for you to think otherwise is bullshit. I'll make this simple for you, Jon," she sat upright, putting some distance between them and held on to his shoulders. "If you want to kiss me then kiss me," she darted her eyes between his, glancing at his mouth, his heaving chest and back to his pleading eyes. "You have to come to me, baby. I'm right here," she felt a fist close around her heart just thinking he'd turn away from her, until an instant later, his mouth was ravaging hers, his tongue dancing along hers.

"Damn it," he broke from her on a gasp, glancing down before looking up at her with kiss swollen lips. "I'm exhausted, I'm humiliated, I'm fucking broken and I don't have the right to but my dick still wants you," he pouted, both of them looking down at his erection standing up between their pelvises.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" she laughed softly, running her fingers through his damp hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but no, I just want to take you to bed and wrap myself around you. I just need to feel you, baby," he stared into her eyes, blinking against his exhaustion.

"Let's go then," she stood, turning off the water, holding out her hand and pulled him to his feet. She grabbed a towel, drying his hair before running it over every inch of his body, dotting his skin with random kisses. He gave her a lazy smile while he watched her dry off and then took her offered hand, following her to their bed. He crawled in, holding out a hand for her only to visibly flinch when someone knocked on their door. "Easy, Jon, I'll get it," she stroked her fingers through his curls, kissing his lips before grabbing a robe and walking out into the sitting area of their suite.

"The document you need to sign, Mick," Antoine announced, walking in, setting it on the table and handed her a pen. "Do I get the back story? His voice is seriously fucked up and he sure is walking funny," he cocked his head with a grin.

"Absolutely not, just make sure he never steps foot into R, D & D again," she signed her name and handed it and the pen over. "Thank you for making the extra trip, Antoine," she gave his hand a squeeze along with a slight smile.

"No problem, hon, anything to get rid of a pain in your ass," he laughed, turning towards the door. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" his voice deepened, moving to block the robed Mikaela from the two intruders standing in her door.

"Easy, slugger," she patted his shoulder, moving to step around him. "These are two from the WWE roster that Vince brought along in hopes of beating me and Jon in the games. Seth Rollins and CM Punk, this is my pilot and also my cousin, Antoine," she waited until the men exchanged handshakes before she pushed him out the door. "Get out of here and dump the trash. Shoo!" they stuck their tongues out at each other before Antoine disappeared down the hall. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" she eyed the two wrestlers.

"I believe these are yours," Seth held out her hiking boots. "I saw you take them off before you headed to the showers with Jon but you never came back for them."

"Thank you, Mr. Rollins," she took them, tossing them on the floor to the side of the door.

"It's Colby Lopez, my name. They gave me Seth Rollins when I was sent to developmental recently, so really I'm still in FCW," he stuttered his way through, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Smooth, Lopez," Punk rolled his eyes, shaking his head that he was getting tongue-tied over a beautiful woman.

"Shut up, ass," Colby grumbled at his companion, turning chocolate brown eyes back to amused obsidian. "Uh, is Jon here?" he asked, shifting between his feet.

"You know Jon?" she narrowed her eyes on him, internally laughing over how hyper this man was when he couldn't seem to stand still.

"We met briefly in the Indies and I was looking forward to him coming up to FCW but I'm sure you know how that ended. I just wanted to say hi and catch up while we're both here," he smiled charmingly at her, eyes darting around the sitting area of their suite.

"He is here but he's already in bed, Colby, but I will tell him you came by and I'm sure you'll run into each other soon," she gave him a slight smile, darting her eyes to Punk when he snorted.

"You have plenty of time to find him now that you've been eliminated from the games," Punk chuckled, elbowing Colby who pushed him back with a frown.

"It's not my fault she swims like a fish," he frowned at his friend. "By the way, Vince told me you said he misused me in the competition. Thanks for that," he grinned, a hint of a blush coloring his tanned skin.

"Just calling it like I see it," she shrugged at him, turning her attention to Punk. "And when do we get to see you compete?"

"He's holding me back for the last day in one of the two ring competitions," he smiled, popping his gum while narrowing his eyes on her.

"Guess you'll be up against either Jon or I then. Depending on who else he's holding back, you'll probably be up against me. Interesting," she chuckled, enjoying the prospect of meeting the man in the ring.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Punk fired back.

"Confident, Jon and I cannot be beaten. Is there anything else, gentlemen?" she glanced between them with a raised brow.

"No, just let Jon know we came by and are interested in sitting down with him," Punk said with an impressed look on his face.

"Will do. Good night," she said with a smile, slowly shutting the door and laughed when she heard the following exchange.

"Good night," Colby said once the door was shut.

"Smooth, Lopez," Punk chuckled.

"Shut up, ass."

Mikaela walked back into the bedroom, gasping in surprise when Jon gripped her arm from beside the door, pushing her back against the wall. "I didn't like them near you," he growled out, untying her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. "I didn't like them near my skin," he said almost desperately, moving his body into hers.

"They don't get to touch it, Jon. Just you," she whispered in his ear, running her hands along his shoulders.

"Just me," he repeated, purring in her hair from the feel of her silky skin against him.

"Take me to bed, Jon," she murmured against his chest, finding herself cradled in his arms an instant later. He set her down in the center, moving into her body and resting his ear over her heart. After the day he had it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, letting the soothing sound of her heartbeat pull him under while her arms kept him secure and her warmth kept him safe.


	4. Keep You Close

**Chapter 4: Keep you close**

Mikaela slowly stirred awake from the feeling of fingertips lightly tracing the skin of her back. Jon was laying on his side, following the lines of flames on her phoenix tattoo, its wings, claws and the talon slashes on both sides of her spine. He took his time with it like he was mesmerized with the image until she felt the flat of his palm move from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back, just touching her flesh.

"I love your skin," he said in a longing tone.

"Why?" she said softly, enjoying his sweet caress but feeling his pain in the air around her.

"It's perfect, flawless…clean, so fucking clean," he sighed, leaning forward to kiss the head of the phoenix. "My skin is all the way on the other side of the spectrum from yours, Mick. I'm scarred, dirty…feel so fucking ugly…" he tapered off, still sliding his palm over her back. "I believe in my heart if I touch your skin enough that the dirt on mine will go away. Someone broke you once, made you feel dirty but you washed it off. I felt it when you laughed at me the night I asked if you were scared of me," he gave a broken laugh and Mikaela felt a teardrop tap her back before trailing down her side. "The tattoo…you got it after the rape, when you finally built up your walls and got your fight back, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said shakily, tears forming in her eyes.

"The phoenix is your rebirth after the attack but the claw marks is how it still gets under your skin, past your armor," he whispered in a strained voice, another tear dripping on to her flesh but this time, he rubbed it in, letting her absorb it into her tender skin. "I was in a bad way when I ran out of money, sold every damn thing I had to eat until there was nothing left. Not a lot of doors open up for an ex wrestler with no other skills. I was walking down the damn street wondering what the fuck I was going to do when…Taylor pulled over. I thought he was gonna ask for directions or some shit," he let out a humorless laugh, rubbing more tears into her skin. "When he asked me how much, I was gonna punch him in the fucking face, it was my first instinct but…I think I was going on my fourth day without food and…the fucker was sadistic, Mick. He likes to inflict pain, pays extra if he can make you bleed…tear you…I was so fucking hungry, baby," he shook his head, focusing on her back to keep his thoughts straight.

"Jon…" she tried to roll over, to comfort him but he pressed his hand down on her phoenix, keeping her in place.

"Let me get this out, baby, please…I've only begged two people in my life, Mick, you're one…please…" he took in her nod and let her take his free hand while he continued to rub his tears into the tattooed gashes in her back. "I did it for a while with others but Taylor kept coming back, it was like he was hunting me down, I think it gave him an extra rush to break someone stronger than him, and the money he tossed at me…Mick, I was so fucking hungry. I kept in shape in case I could get back into a ring and I had to feed my muscle…you know how that is," he squeezed her hand, keeping his eyes trained on her skin. "When you offered me this chance, gave me that money, I thought I could get my armor back, ya know? And then he walked up and broke everything, made it all fucking dirty again, took everything away. I don't have anymore armor, Mick, cept you…your skin…unless he's taken you from me too…"

"He hasn't taken shit from you, Jon. Lay down on top of me, baby," Mikaela pulled on his hand, tugging him towards her.

"I don't want to squash you, Mick," he said with concern.

"Baby, I can do push-ups with you on my back and bench press your weight. Now lie down on top of me and use my skin. Come on," she said in a gentle, coaxing tone. Jon laid down along the length of her, letting his chin hook on her shoulder, his head next to hers, his hands on top of hers, lacing their fingers. "It is going to be okay, Jon. You're in control of your life now. You can use my skin until you feel right in yours again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise," she tightened her grip on his fingers when she felt his tears mingle with hers on her cheek.

"I'm really starting to hate my fucking dick," Jon grumbled after his emotions subsided and they enjoyed a comfortable stretch of silence. "It seems to always want to interrupt our private moments by getting hard," he wiggled his hips against her ass until his cock settled between her cheeks.

"I think it just shows you that you can be comfortable feeling that way about someone, that you can let go too," she whispered, smiling when he snuggled his cheek against hers and released a sigh of what she hoped was relief.

"Mick?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"I don't think I can go back out there. If I see him again…I'll give you the money back, I'm sorry, baby," he said in rush, getting choked up again.

"Jon, you don't have to go back out there again if you don't want to, and I don't give a shit about the money," she pulled their joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "You have friends out there that want to see you though and if you feel up to it, I can guarantee you won't see that son of a bitch during the rest of our stay," she said in a sing-song tone, trying to coax him outside for some much deserved fun.

"What did you do, Mick?" he gave her a stern look, his face still next to hers. "Should I ask how much it cost you?"

"Excuse me, dear sir, I did not throw money at this to make it go away," Mikaela put on an offended look, sniffed like he hurt her feelings then batted her eyelashes innocently. "I chopped him in the throat, kicked him in the balls and had my cousin fly his ass out of here. I might have thrown a warning in there about fucking up his life forever if he spoke your name again, maybe," she shrugged, looking for all intents and purposes like a scolded child. "I said a lot of shit, he was choking, it was very distracting, I could barely hear myself speak over that gagging sound and I was fucking mad. I can't keep track of my threats when I'm that angry. I fucking Hulk out, Mick smash…what?" she came to the end of her mini rant when she noticed the grin on his face.

"You are so fucking cute," he burst out laughing, releasing her hands to run his down her sides.

"Pfft! Get your facts straight, I am at the very least adorable," she grinned, softly kissing his lips. "In all seriousness, you should at least go talk to Colby and Punk. You can blow off the rest of these competitions. I can finish this thing except that I'll have to face Punk and one other unknown member of the roster in the ring. That'll kind of suck on the unknown one but I'm not worried about it," she shrugged.

"In the ring?" he furrowed his brow at her. "Two of the games are in the ring?"

"The last two," she nodded. "Punk was quick to shoot off his mouth that he's being held back for one of them. I can't remember who is left. We've taken out a lot of them already. I can give Punk a run for his money, no doubt, but with my luck, Vince has Lesnar hiding in a suite somewhere. That prick and I really don't get along," she chuckled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Good, but you seem interested in continuing the competition," she teased when his trademark smirk returned.

"No corrections necessary, baby, I'm interested, in more than the competition," he purred in her ear, settling his palms on the sides of her breasts while sliding his cock between her cheeks. "If Vince does have Lesnar hidden away then I'm fighting Punk," he told her after she moaned deep in her throat, making her choke out a laugh.

"You're insufferable!" she squealed when he dug his hands between her breasts and the bed, pinching her nipples. "We have an off day. How would you feel about going out to talk to your friends and maybe taking another hike? The only other competition left besides the ring work is rock climbing and unless you feel up for it then it is me versus Justin Gabriel."

"I'll leave that to you, Princess, but yeah, I wouldn't mind going out after breakfast," he planted a kiss on her lips, staring into her obsidian orbs for a moment before deepening the kiss.

* * *

Jon relaxed enough from their contact that he drifted off while lying on her back. Mikaela let him have his much needed rest and snatched her cell off of the nightstand, careful not to jostle him while she sent out a quick text.

_Are you still in the company of that asshole? – Mick_

_I am. What's up, cousin? – Antoine_

_Make a call to some of our cousins, A. Let them know his address and give him a day to relax but the instant he leaves his place, I want him picked up. – Mick_

_What kind of party are you looking for, hon? – Antoine_

_He raped a friend of mine. I want him to pay in kind, if you get my drift. And A, make sure they know to make it hurt. – Mick_

_I know what you mean. Should he be left breathing at the end of this party? – Antoine_

_Leave it up to them. My preference is no but I don't presume to tell Gi and the others what to do. – Mick_

_You are sponsoring this party, cousin. It is your call and Gi will want to know your preference. – Antoine_

Mikaela took one glance at Jon's sleeping face, his eyes darting beneath his lids while dreaming and the slight tremors that jerked his body on hers. All the things he told her, all the tears this once proud man cried over the hell he went through and his desperate need for her to fix him – it made up her mind in an instant.

_Make him disappear. – Mick _

She turned off her phone when she felt Jon jerk awake, confusion in his eyes before he realized where he was. "Hey handsome," she smiled, placing a quick kiss on his grinning lips.

"Hey beautiful," he stretched his long, lean body along hers, groaning as his hard length slid along her ass. "I see he's awake too," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them on to their sides. "Are you ready for that hike before we come back for food?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I sure am," she sighed, letting her eyes fall closed and enjoyed the feel of him pressed against her. She felt his reluctance to separate from her but after a deep sigh; he rolled out of bed, offering her a hand up which she graciously accepted. This man was such a conundrum to her.

He was clearly very strong physically and, in the past, emotionally and mentally as well but the latter two paid a heavy price, suffered a huge blow from what life forced him to do to survive. His tattered pride made an appearance now and then, when he needed to protect himself, or assert his dominance as if he had to prove he was still a man. Mikaela had no doubts in her mind that Jon was still a strong, virile male but his self worth was virtually non-existent and somehow, he chose her; a woman that was barely holding herself together as it is, to cling to, to draw strength and comfort from, to fix him.

Upon inspecting herself, she knew she was as damaged as she was after her attack and; while her and Derek would get into some knockdown, drag-out fights as part of their discipline, Jon was the only person she had ever fought for, whether in defense of or to protect, her fight returned for him. And no, it wasn't only her aggressive side that he pulled to the surface; he pulled the woman back too. He was the only man she allowed to touch her since that day, that fucking awful day that she thought ruined her forever. Something within him called to its mate in her and pulled her from her hiding place, to allow him to let her feel again. She would never tell herself she was okay now; she was far from okay, but he made her better and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same.

They were getting to the end of their third week of knowing each other and she found herself wanting to protect this man until he found his way back to himself. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she watched him comb his hair back, attempting to tame those unruly curls. He was dressed down in a muscle shirt and cargo shorts for their hike. When he met her gaze in the mirror, he winked at her, a slight spark in his eyes and it was then that Mikaela swore she would try to keep that fire in his eyes; the price to her heart didn't matter.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she nodded, lacing her fingers with his and let him lead her out of their room.

* * *

They trekked out to the sight of tomorrow's climb hand-in-hand, Mikaela looking at the rock-face and mapping out her intended path. Jon looked at it with worry in his eyes. He could see in her gaze that she looked at everything as if it was a problem to solve, strategy to plot out to achieve her goals. He used to think that way himself but knowing she did it without worry of consequence actually scared him. He saw that wall as a way of her getting hurt. She saw it as an obstacle in her way.

"You sure you want to take this one on? Paul…Justin is a hell of an athlete in and out of the ring," he placed a hand in the small of her back, still looking up at the summit.

"Can you free-climb?" she cocked her head, glancing up at him with a smirk.

"No," he shook his head, eyes widening and snapping his focus on her. "Are you telling me you aren't using ropes?" he furrowed his brow, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Fingers, toes, muscle and determination," she darted her eyes over the rock wall one last time, committing her path to memory before he pulled her into his side, turning her face towards him by taking her chin between his fingers.

"I don't like this," he shook his head, instinctively holding her tighter.

"I've done it many times, Jon, and haven't fallen to my death yet," she laughed, smiling softly at him. "Come on, let's head back," she pulled him along, wrapping her arm around his waist while he kept his grip on her shoulder.

"This isn't the way we came here," he said curiously when she took him down another path. He quirked a brow at her when she just shook her head no and kept leading him through the woods. A few minutes later, they cleared the dense foliage and Jon smiled when he looked upon the waterfall that she had brought him to before. "What are you doing, Mick?" he asked when she turned to him and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I want to feel your skin," she whispered breathlessly, staring at his chest before glancing up into his eyes. "Will you let me feel your skin against mine?" He nodded his head jerkily, letting his gaze drift over her when she whipped her shirt off and tossed it aside. "All of it, Jon," she added, having already kicked off her shoes, she slid her shorts down her long legs.

"Fucking Christ, you're beautiful," he groaned, toeing his shoes off and removed his shorts.

Mikaela's face brightened with a blush when his eyes raked over her naked form. She was nervous as hell about this; especially after everything that happened yesterday, plus her past, but this man managed to make her feel alive after years of just existing. She had no idea how he would react but went on instinct, taking him by the hands and walked backwards into the water, pulling him along once again. They stopped when the water was above her waist and she laced her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.

Jon moved his hands to the small of her back, staring deep into those endless eyes when their lips parted. He grinned at the sight of her kiss-swollen lips, letting his gaze move down to her full breasts when she held on to his forearms and bent backwards to wet her hair. He couldn't resist if he tried, she had offered them up to him like a prize and he instantly moved his mouth to claim one tight nipple.

Mikaela went boneless in his arms, keeping her back arched while he continued to plunder her breasts and nipples with his mouth, tongue and teeth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped when he tugged on one tip, holding it between his teeth while that wicked tongue of his mercilessly flicked at the captured flesh.

Jon moved one hand to her hip, pulling her pelvis flush against his groin. "This is what you do to me," he groaned, his cock throbbing between them. "Every time I'm near you," he hissed, the pressure of her body against his shaft was killing him. His eyes focused on her when she stood upright, biting his bottom lip in anticipation of her rejection. "Mick?" he looked at her questioningly when she held on to his shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Take us to that rock over there by the falls," she draped one arm around his neck, pointing at the large, flat stone. Moving her hands to his broad shoulders, she trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck, gently nibbling along the strong column of his throat. "Easy, Jon," she whispered into his ear when she felt his step falter, her tone and touch reassuring enough that he made it to the stone, lifted her up and set her down. "Come here," she crooked her finger at him, scooting back to give him room to hoist himself up and crawl over her. "Lay down on me, please," she breathed out, caught in his eyes. He held himself up on his forearms, holding her face between his palms while she laced her fingers in his hair, kissing him breathless. "Will you make love to me?" she whispered against his lips, holding his startled gaze with naked vulnerability in hers.

"Mick…" he sat up in between her legs, his breath hitching in his chest when his eyes took in her smooth pussy before he glanced back to her worried face. Moments ago, he was afraid of her rejection and now he could see the pain of it in her eyes. "I don't think I should," he averted his face, unable to stand the tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's okay, Jon. I promised I wouldn't…use you like that. I'm sorry I went back on my word. I…I made a mistake, I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling her leg from one side of him, feeling exposed, ashamed, spread open like that.

"Wait, stop," he grabbed her arm when she moved to leave and pulled her back into his chest. "Stop, Mick, it isn't that," he held her struggling form to him, refusing to let go. "You know why, baby. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve what you're offering me," he palmed her cheek, forcing her eyes to his.

"You deserve me," she sniffled, losing the battle to keep her tears at bay. "In five years, you're the only one that deserves me, the only one I would consider giving myself to," her voice broke with emotion. "After…what happened, I never let anyone touch me like you have, you know that, but I broke my promise, and after everything you've been through, I don't blame you for not wanting me, not wanting this. I'm sorry," she sobbed, pulling away from him until he cradled the back of her head and took her mouth in a searing kiss.

"I want you, I'd say it's glaringly obvious that I want you and have since the day you took me home," he said in husky tone, his own emotions coming to the surface. "I just…I want you. My arguments against it are bullshit, I mean I do feel unworthy of you but I can't fight against my need for you," he cupped her face between his large palms and kissed her tears away before easing her down on the rock. "You're so beautiful, Mick," he kissed her trembling lips, easing a hand down to rub her clit, heart hammering in his chest when she moaned, her eyes falling closed. "So tight, so wet, baby," he groaned, sinking two fingers into her heat. "I don't have a condom, Mick, but I can make you cum with my mouth," he panted but could hear his own disappointment in his voice.

"I can't get pregnant, Jon," she whispered, keeping her eyes sealed tight when she felt his gaze on her, withdrawing his fingers from her body. "To think, I already had four years of Muay Thai under my belt, I could literally kill with my hands and I never saw it coming. I was fucking helpless when he tore his way into my body, damaging me so badly I cannot manage to do the one thing a woman is made for; reproduce and give birth. Do you still want me, Jon?" she opened her eyes, meeting his solemn gaze. "Am I still fucking perfect?" she asked with the same look of desolation that he'd seen in his mirror for a while.

"Yes, I still want you and you're perfect to me," he stared between her eyes, letting her see the truth of his words before he kissed her lips. "I'm sorry about all of that, Mick. I don't know what to say except it doesn't make you less of a woman in my eyes. You're still fucking perfection," he smiled, looking at her with admiration in his eyes. "I, uh, mentioned the condom for another reason," he lowered his eyes, a blush tingeing his cheeks. "I'm clean, I get tested regularly and always used rubbers, but I didn't think you'd want to go bareback with me, especially after everything you heard," his voice dropped to a hushed whisper, averting his eyes to below her chin.

"I trust you, Jon," she lifted his face, licking along his lips until he drove his tongue into her mouth. She arched her back, pressing her body against his while moaning into his kiss.

"You're saying you trust me with your life," he broke from their kiss, looking into her midnight eyes.

"Shit, Jon, I trusted you with my life the second I unlocked my car door," she gasped from heaving lungs.

"Why?" he asked, knowing that was true. She didn't know him. He could've done anything to her that night. Of course, he had no knowledge of her martial arts background but she had no knowledge of his wrestling ability either. He could have hurt her if he was that type of man.

"I only looked at you for a moment before you approached my car, but what I saw in your eyes was the same look I have in mine. You tried to cover it up with your charm when you leaned into my window but it was still there, buried within. We're the same," she traced her hand down his cheek, staring deep into each others' eyes before he reclaimed her mouth, his fingers returning to her sensitive clit once again. "Please…" she begged, tears filling her eyes again when he furiously stroked that bundle of nerves, bringing her back to the point of madness.

"Okay, baby," he nodded his head, raising up on one knee, he hooked her leg over that hip and used his free hand to probe her entrance with the head of his cock. "So wet, Mick," he growled before entering her body on one deep thrust. "Jesus, fuck," he groaned, feeling her tight, wet heat grip him like a fiery fist. Staying perfectly still within her, he got his control back enough to open his eyes and focus on the pained expression on her face. He was not a small man in the dick department and; knowing she'd been celibate for five years, he knew his swift entry and size had to be uncomfortable as hell for her. "You okay, baby?' he asked, smoothing her wet hair back from her face.

"Yeah, just go slow," she whimpered, forcing her body to relax into this. "Oh fuck, Jon," she moaned when he withdrew and slowly slid back in to the hilt.

"Stay with me, baby," he said in a soft purr, waiting for her eyes to focus on his before he set up his rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. Her back arched on every thrust of his hips, his cock filled her so completely. They slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle, a perfect fit. "You were made for me," he growled in her ear, feeling it in the depths of his soul.

"I was," she jerked her head in a nod, wrapping the leg he held around his ass and pulling him into her.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he said on a breath, forcing his eyes not to roll up into his head while he picked up the speed and strength of his thrusts. Jon could feel himself getting lost in her, the way her body gripped his length, her hands clutching on to his shoulder and in his hair. He felt like he was before, strong and sure of himself. Just the sounds their bodies made joining with each other had his heart hammering against his ribcage. He didn't think he'd last this long, but his body craved hers so badly that he drove into her relentlessly for what felt like forever but in his mind would never be long enough. He'd make love to her all day if he could. His beautiful girl was just as lost in the sensation of him as he was in her. The desire in her eyes, for him and only him, set his blood firing through his veins. He couldn't lose this feeling. He needed her to be himself. "You're mine, okay?" he darted his wild eyes between hers, slamming his hips into hers so hard the clapping sound of their flesh drowned out the sound of the falls behind them. "Say it," he hissed at her when she nodded her head.

"I'm yours," she cried out, nodding her head as his near feral gaze pierced into her.

"I need to keep you," he said in a guttural tone when her hips rose up to meet his, her leg pulling him in harder.

"Keep me," she screamed, throwing her head back when he sent her over the edge.

"Fuck, shit!" Jon shouted, clenching his eyes when her pussy clamped down on him like a vise, tearing his orgasm from him like it was hers to command. His hips jerked as he released into her, her body milking every drop out of his pulsating cock until he collapsed on to his forearms, burying his face into her neck. "You're mine. I can't let you go now," he panted breathlessly in her ear, cringing at the desperation he felt inside but the fact that she made him feel whole again overshadowed everything else.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head while she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"I mean it," he pulled back to look in her eyes, seeing the same relief and desperation in her onyx depths. "Did I hurt you?" he cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her skin to absorb a few stray tears.

"No, not at all," she smiled softly, placing a kiss on his parted lips. "You were perfect with me, Jon," she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him, crossing her legs over his ass, keeping him inside of her.

"I've gotta keep you close, Mick. I'll keep you safe and close," he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck again, reveling in the feeling of being completely wrapped up in her.

* * *

**AN: Yep, I totally threw my timeline out the window on this one. I said I was going to keep this month at the retreat to one chapter and we're moving on into three chapters. By the time I get to that one, who the hell knows if I can keep it all contained in one chapter. I sure as hell don't. The whole love scene in this one took a lot of time (and I still don't know if it meets my approval) due to the fact that I basically consider both Jon and Mick rape victims (regardless if he got paid for it) that were willingly giving themselves to someone for the first time in a long time. Hope it came across okay. Until we meet in the next chapter - Ciao!**


	5. Hanging By A Thread

**Chapter 5: Hanging by a thread**

As it turned out, Jon didn't get the chance to catch up with Colby and Punk after their hike and he couldn't say that he cared. He took Mikaela back to their room where they spent the remainder of the day exploring each others' bodies, making love and calling out for food to be delivered to their door.

The next day was the free-style rock-climb that Mikaela was doing for their team. It was then that Jon ran across Colby and Phil, watching as the three entrants in this contest signed the appropriate waivers, looked over the wall and prepped themselves; both mentally and physically, for the climb.

"Where did you find her, Good?" Phil asked, as he sidled up beside Jon, who was watching Mikaela do push ups on her fingertips and toes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, man," he chuckled, shaking his head while he exchanged a handshake with both of his friends.

"More importantly, why would she agree to marry your ass when there are clearly more charming fuckers in the world of wrestling?" he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"If you mean you then clearly you have no fucking clue what charming means, you prick," Jon shot back, smirking when Phil rolled his eyes at him. "So who is Vince holding back to work the other match?" Jon asked nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on Mikaela when she took her feet, exchanged a few words with Justin before slowly making her way towards him.

"Nice try, man, but I'm not saying a thing," Phil paused for effect. "I'll take her though. You can wrestle the other match," he laughed, taking a shove from Jon.

"Are you three having fun?" she asked, grinning at the chuckling men.

"Us Indy kids stick together, Mikaela," Colby smiled, he and Phil both putting Jon in a headlock.

"Surrounded by children," she shook her head with her hands on her hips. "If you could possibly restrain yourselves for a minute, I could really use my man's help stretching out my hammies. Please, baby," she cocked her head, giving him a pout.

"Oh damn! She pulled the boo boo lip on you, bro," Colby laughed, almost doubling over when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"And it worked, get the fuck off of me," Jon smiled, pushing his friends to let him go and waited for Mikaela to lie down on the ground. "Give me that leg, sweetheart," he knelt, letting her place the back of her ankle on his shoulder, put a hand on her knee and leaned forward, hovering over her face when he pressed and held her leg close to the ground beside her head.

"Oh damn," Colby exclaimed, his eyebrows rising. "Jon, you lucky bastard," he mumbled, seeing his friend's crotch brush against hers.

"Smooth, Lopez," Phil shook his head.

"Shut up, ass. Seriously, look at that," he pointed at the couple who appeared to only have eyes for each other. "She's limber…and hot," he sighed loudly.

"Smooth, Lopez," Mick grinned, shaking her head and joining Phil in laughter. "I am right here! I thought you guys saved that kind of talk for bar nights or the locker room," she winked at Jon, switching legs and looking deep into his eyes when he pushed it into place, stretching her hamstring. "You keep that up and you'll inspire me to fly up that damn wall so we can retire to our room," she purred in his ear, moaning softly when he brushed against her again.

"She is limber and hot and mine," Jon said in his raspy tone, licking his lips before he smirked at his girl. "And I swear, if you're sporting wood from looking at her, when I get up I will kick your ass," he chuckled, letting her leg go and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "I expect to see this ass leave the other two behind so we can keep that date," Jon growled at her, cupping her ass in his palms to bring her pelvis flush to his before they both turned to Colby upon hearing him moan.

"You guys suck, I hope you know that," Colby pouted as his two friends laughed at him. "You can't get all pelvic with each other in public and not expect a response," he crossed his toned arms over his chest, trying his best to maintain his stink eye at the couple.

"Now who is pulling the boo boo lip, pup?" she winked at Colby, smiling when he blushed from the attention before rolling his eyes when his friends started laughing all over again. "I need to get to my spot, baby. I don't want to lose my mark," she glanced at Jon, running her hands along his biceps when he took her hips in his hands.

"Be careful, Princess," he said in concern, kissing her forehead once before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I like all your parts where they are so make sure you come back to me the same way," he whispered, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"I've got this," she gave him a smug look, pulling him along towards the start line before letting him go to stand with Phil and Colby while she took her spot. She glanced down the line, nodding at Justin and Mike, a junior associate from her firm.

The starter's pistol fired and the three ran to the wall, Mikaela and Justin jumping a few feet up the rock-face and quickly began to scale it while Mike started from a standing position. The three of them were moving at a good clip, focusing on their hand and feet placement before stretching to reach their next hold. Some holds required they leap out to catch them, digging their fingers and toes into the unforgiving rock. Mikaela glanced to her right, noticing that Mike had readjusted his position, crowding closer to Justin, who in turn shifted more in her direction. She specifically picked this exact spot because further up the wall, the rock had some weak spots and it was directly in Justin's path.

"Paul, you need to shift right or fall back behind me," she said quickly as they got closer to a potential disaster.

"I'm all right, luv," he panted out, not looking far enough ahead to see the danger until it was too late.

"Paul!" she screamed when the rock he jumped for crumbled underneath his hand. He clawed at it, trying to find purchase but it kept deteriorating beneath his fingertips. Seeing a sturdy hold just above the now falling Justin, Mikaela jumped up and to the right, draping her left forearm over the outcropping while grabbing his wrist with her right hand at the same time. And then it all went wrong; horribly, horribly wrong. When his full weight jerked to a stop in her grasp, they both heard the pop in her shoulder an instant before she screamed.

"MICK!" Jon shouted at the top of his lungs, unbridled fear gripping his heart when he heard her scream. "NO! Nononono," he rushed forward, attempting to scale the wall before hands pulled him back. "Let me go, goddamnit!" he struggled to get free, his eyes riveted to his lady.

"JON! There's nothing you can do!" Phil yelled at him, exchanging a worried glance with Colby.

"Paul, you need to keep still," she ground out, the pain in her shoulder excruciating. "PAUL!" she shouted, getting his attention and looking down into his eyes. "I swear I won't let you go but you have to stay still and stop fucking swinging us. My shoulder is dislocated but my grip is tight, I will not let you go. Neither one of us have a foot-hold, and my left arm is the only thing keeping us from getting up close and personal with the ground. You could try to climb up me but we have better odds with the ground crew coming up the back and lowering ropes. I tend to think this outcropping will hold up longer if we don't move and so will my grip, okay?" she looked at his worried face and took in his nod. "JON!"

"Baby!" he yelled back, trying to break his friends' hold on him in his need to get to her.

"There's a trail up the back of this thing! Come with the crew bringing the ropes. Jon, I need you! No one touches me but you," she shouted down to him, just now noticing that Mike backtracked down to the ground.

"Let's go!" Jon bellowed at the climbers, following them with Phil and Colby on his heels.

"Stay right here with me, Paul," she said calmly, trying to focus beyond the pain in her shoulder, his slightest move twisting the separated joints around.

"Is it really dislocated?" he asked quietly, taking in her nod. "I can't believe you're holding on," he smiled, masking his panic behind grateful eyes.

"If I don't drop you, you can return the favor by not telling anyone about it. They won't let me compete in the last match if I'm injured," she let out a whimpering laugh.

"You have my word, luv," he nodded his head with a small smile. After 15 minutes of hanging there, exchanging a few words but mostly silent, a rope was tossed over the edge for Justin. He took a firm grip of it, using his arms to pull himself up until he finally got a foot-hold and stopped just above Mikaela. "I can get you up from here," he reached a hand out towards her arm but paused when she shook her head.

"I need Jon," she panted, sweat beading her forehead from exertion. She was vulnerable, injured, and didn't trust anyone else to touch her. In her current state, she'd rather stay where she was or fall than allow another man to touch her.

"I'll wait just in case then," he smiled reassuringly at her. He was worried. She was still hanging in the same precarious position by her left arm, her right hanging uselessly while her legs slightly swayed with the wind. She looked worn down from exhaustion, sweating profusely from the pain. "I'm right here if you need me," he smiled softly, keeping close in case the rock or her grip gave way.

Not two minutes later, Jon repelled down to just above her, shaking his head when she managed a smile for him. "When I get you back to the room, I am so spanking your ass for scaring the shit out of me," he said in a light tone but his fear was there in his eyes. "Come to me, Princess."

"She can't, man," Justin told him when he reached his hand out to her. "Her arm is dislocated. You need to keep your feet on the wall so that when she's in your arms, you can keep them from scraping her against the rocks when they pull you up. Luv, I know you said no one touches you but him, but I have to get you into his arms, okay?" he met her tired eyes, seeing panic fill them.

"Jon…" she whimpered, staring into his eyes with unbridled fear within hers.

"Mick…" he glanced from her to Paul who shook his head no, before he returned his gaze to her. "I'm right here, sweetheart. No one will hurt you. He's bringing you to me, baby. Let him," he said reassuringly, seeing her surrender before he nodded at Paul.

"I'm just going to take your arm, pull you to me a bit and get us up to Jon so he can take over, okay?" he asked, taking in her hesitant nod and moved to grasp her forearm, pulling them both up with the strength of his legs. "Now grab on to Jon and I'll inch you up until you can wrap your good arm around his neck and your legs around his waist." He carefully continued to assist her until she was settled just like Paul said. "You got her, Jon?" he waited for his nod, seeing Mikaela melt into his chest, her dead arm hanging limply between them.

"I've got you, baby," Jon whispered against her head while Phil and Colby pulled them up and Justin was pulled up by the other two climbers. Clearing the top, he held her up against his chest; her body dead weight against him, while they removed the gear from his waist.

"Keep my right arm against your chest until we get to our room," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Thank you for the save, luv," Justin smiled gratefully at her, laying his hand briefly on her left arm before stepping back when Jon swept her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"I'll get you to our room, Mick," he told her, kissing her forehead while he walked the path back down.

"Jon, she needs to see a medic," Colby said in a hushed tone, looking at Mikaela's lax form in his grasp. She was boneless in his arms, her breathing labored, her eyes closed, sweat and dirt covering her exposed skin with some abrasions and bruising already starting to form on her left inner forearm. Colby was worried so he could only imagine Jon's state of mind. "Her arm…"

"We can set it ourselves. No one touches her," Jon growled back. "I'll take care of you, baby, keep you safe, keep you close," he told her, kissing her forehead again while they quickly made their way into the resort. "I appreciate your help up there, Phil, but Colby and I have her from here. Can't let you in, man, can't let you have inside knowledge of potential injuries," he stood before the door to their suite while Colby unlocked it.

"I'm not stupid, Jon. I can see it's dislocated and you'll need all the help you can get," he leveled a gaze on his friend, following him in and shutting the door behind them when he caved in the interest of taking care of the woman in his arms. "We need a solid surface so we're better doing this on the floor. Jon, set her down and give her the support she needs; maybe rest her head on your lap. Colby, sit on her left and help Jon keep her torso still," Phil threw out orders, both of them moving into place while he slipped off his shoes and sat on her right.

"Don't!" Mikaela screamed out, scrambling back into Jon's chest. "Don't touch me! Only Jon…" she gasped, her lungs panting short, fast bursts of air in and out of her chest.

"Stop, stop, stop," he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her struggling. "Mick, baby, I'm right here. Calm down, Princess," Jon palmed her cheek, turning her eyes to his. "I won't let anyone hurt you, baby. I'm right here but I need their help to fix your arm. Shhh, Mick, you can trust these two, baby," he held her to him, placing his hand on her chest in an effort to slow her breathing, until finally her panic ran its course and she all but collapsed into him. "Help me move her back into position," he told Colby, who scooted her down between Jon's legs, her head resting on his abdomen.

"I don't know if you're still with us, sweetheart, or what your tolerance to pain is but this isn't going to be pleasant. I'll make it as quick as I can though," Phil gave her a grim smile while Jon used one arm to steady her; with Colby's assistance, and ran his other hand over her hair. Phil gently took hold of her wrist, extended her arm out from her body, placed one foot in her armpit and the other resting on her damaged shoulder. "On three, sweetheart, one," he began and twisted and jerked until he felt the pop under the sole of his foot.

"That really sucked ass," she panted, her breath heaving from her lungs. "Thanks, Phil, but you need to learn how to count," she darted her pain-filled eyes at him, forcing a smile. "Sorry I wigged out on you," she lowered her gaze, grabbing Jon's hand with her left.

"You're welcome and don't worry about it. Took it like a man," he grinned, laughing when she shot him the finger.

"I took it better than a man. Bet you three would've cried like girls," she chuckled, feeling her eyes droop. "Anti-hero, huh?" she smiled at his socks. "I think you scored as heroic but you can get those stinky feet away from my face now," she made a face, waving the imaginary smell away.

"These stinky feet put your body back together, Ms. Thing. Besides, I think that is your armpit smell," he chuckled, shaking his head that she could joke after that.

"Jon, will you give me a bath before we turn in? My other arm is all scraped up and I sweat more than I cared to, holding his weight for that long. I feel icky," she reached up with her left, lovingly palming his cheek.

"Of course, Princess," he moved to her side, scooping her up into his arms.

"Jon, I'm taking your key and running to get some ice for her shoulder while you two are busy in there," Colby called out on his way to the door.

"Thanks, Colbs!" he shouted back, disappearing into the bathroom with her. "You scared the shit out of me," he growled softly, setting her down on the vanity to start the water in the tub. "Phil, will you snag me a pair of scissors out of my gym bag?" he shouted while he checked the temperature and dropped the stopper.

"Got it, man," Phil appeared in the doorway a moment later, handing over the scissors, instantly leaving to wait in the sitting room of the suite.

"When I saw you hanging up there, heard you scream…" he shook his head, breathing heavily through his nose. He kept his blue eyes focused on her chest, pulling her sports bra away from her skin, cutting up the center and both straps to let it fall from her body. "I almost lost you today," he glanced up at her, his fear shining bright in his gaze before he pulled off her climbing shoes. "Were you scared?" he asked curiously, lifting her up to set her on her feet.

"I was scared he'd panic and make me lose my grip," she said tiredly, holding on to his shoulders while he stripped her shorts down her legs. "I was scared that I was vulnerable, unable to fight and would rather let go and fall before I let anyone touch me other than you," she admitted her weakness and fear, seeing his eyes widen in shock before clouding over in anger once again.

"You should have let him fall," he snapped at her, gently picking her up despite how angry he appeared to be.

"You don't mean that, Jon," she traced her fingers over his cheek and jaw, trying to calm him with her touch.

"Yes, I do! You should have let him fall!" he shouted again, easing her down into the tub. "Listen to me," he cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to his while he knelt beside the sunken garden tub. "Nobody matters to me but you. If I would've lost you, I don't know what I'd do, Mick. I was so fucking scared I wouldn't make it to you in time, and hearing what you just said…" he closed his eyes, kissing her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "Don't do that to me again or I will spank your ass raw," he smirked, running his fingers into her hair.

"Promise?" she giggled with a devious grin before yawning behind her hand. "Sorry," she whispered, her eyes fluttering.

"I know you're exhausted and in pain, baby. You sleep and I'll clean you up and put you to bed," he smiled at her tired nod, watching her drift off while he gently washed her body before moving on to her hair. He never thought he'd be the type to enjoy bathing a woman unless it was part of foreplay, or have to be conscious enough of his strength to be overly gentle, yet here he was, washing her hair while she's out like a light, making every touch as light as possible as to not cause her further discomfort. "What have you done to me, Mick?" he whispered, shaking his head as he pulled the stopper on the tub and lifted her sleeping body into his arms.

"Jon?" Colby knocked on their bedroom door a few minutes later, smiling as he saw his friend sitting next to the sleeping Mikaela. "How is she?" he asked, moving into the room once Jon acknowledged his presence.

"Completely drained," he replied, brushing her wet locks over the pillow.

"Here's the ice to pack her shoulder," he handed over a few bags, watching Jon arrange them around the sore joint. "She sure is beautiful, Jon. You really got lucky to find someone like her and I don't mean just because she's gorgeous!" he backpedaled when Jon turned towards him with an arched brow. "She's funny, athletic, has a way with people and isn't afraid to point out Vince's shortcomings," he chuckled.

"No," Jon laughed, shaking his head as he returned his gaze to her. "She isn't afraid of much. My beautiful girl is wired differently than most," he kissed her forehead and; hearing a knock at the suite door, made sure the blankets were covering her breasts before he and Colby left the bedroom to find Phil opening the door for Justin. "How are you holding up, man?" he asked the South African.

"I'm alive, thanks to her. She warned me and I didn't listen," Justin shook his head, averting his eyes to the floor out of guilt.

"Warned you about what?" Jon's eyes flashed in anger, clenching his fists at his sides.

"That I needed to change paths," he scrubbed a hand over his face, irritated at his own arrogance.

"She warned you and you ignored her?" Jon's chest began to heave, seeing red; he closed the distance between them in a flash, his fist impacting Justin's cheek. "You almost cost me everything!" he growled low in his throat, looking down at the man on the floor while Phil and Colby restrained his arms. "I almost lost her because what? You didn't think she knew what the fuck she was talking about? Or is it because she's a woman?" he struggled against his friends, trying to break free to vent his anger and panic on this man.

"Jon, I'm sorry, man," Justin cradled his stinging cheek, looking up into furiously cold blue eyes.

"You will be, son of a bitch! My woman almost died saving your stupid ass!" Jon yelled, pulling against Colby and Phil and just slipped free before he was stopped cold.

"Jon?" Four sets of eyes turned to see Mikaela standing in the doorway, holding the sheet from the bed across her breasts with her bad arm and rubbing her tired eyes with her free hand. "What's going on, baby?" she furrowed her brows, seeing Justin on the floor before turning her attention to Jon.

"What are you doing out of bed, Princess?" he immediately lost interest in everyone around him when he set his eyes on her, moving to stand before her. "You need to rest, sweetheart. Come on," he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Back to bed with you," he carried her into their room, carefully settling her back in bed, rearranged the ice packs and covered her up. "Stay there, stubborn wench. Let me take care of you," he grinned, placing his hand on top of her head.

"Don't hurt him, Jon. It was an accident," she yawned, drifting off once again.

Jon didn't leave her side again, choosing to sit beside her and keep an eye on her. He busied himself by arranging her hair on the pillow beneath her head and then applying some antibiotic to the scrapes on her left arm before he was left to just watching her, tracing his fingertips over her skin.

That was exactly how Phil and Colby found him when they came to see if he fell asleep, forgetting they were in the sitting room.

"We're going to split, Jon. We'll stop in to check on you two tomorrow. It's another day off before the last matches the day after," Phil smiled at him when he glanced back over his shoulder. "She's tough, Jon. She'll be fine," he nodded reassuringly.

"I know she will, Phil. She just scared the fuck out of me," he sighed heavily, running a hand over his face before turning his eyes back to her, always her. "Colbs, why don't you just keep my key card? You two can let yourselves in tomorrow since I have no intention of leaving her side?"

"Sure, Jon," Colby nodded; snagging the key from the table he left it on earlier and slipped it into his pocket. "Night, bro," he waved at the man, knowing he didn't see it.

"Night and thank you, both of you," he turned saddened eyes to his friends for a second, taking in their tight smiles and nods before dismissing them by turning back to his slumbering mate.

Jon heard the outer door close with a click a few moments later and still couldn't bring himself to move. That icy grip of fear still held his heart and all he could see was Mikaela hanging off that wall. Every once in a while the sight of her falling to her death would accompany the memory and it shook him to his core.

Numbly rising to his feet, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed on her left, draping an arm and leg across her body to hold her. "Can't lose you, Mick," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm here…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Have to keep you close, keep you safe," he repeated his mantra, kissing her temple.

"Keep me…" she sighed, nuzzling her skin into his kiss.

* * *

The next morning Phil and Colby entered the suite to find Jon and Mikaela still asleep. Phil pulled the bedroom door closed, deciding to give them more time to rest before they called in a breakfast order.

"I wished I had someone to love like that," Colby sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Be patient, Colbs. If it is meant to be, it'll happen in time. It's extra difficult for people in our business but sometimes, it finds the right people at the right time," Phil grinned at his young friend, instantly frowning when someone knocked on the door. He moved to answer it before they knocked again and disturbed the sleeping couple in the next room. "Vince?" he stepped aside when his boss walked into the room.

"Where is my attorney?" he asked, looking between his two stars. "I came to check on her and thank her for saving one of our people from certain death. Where is she?" he widened his eyes at the two silent men.

"Your attorney is still sleeping. It took a lot out of her, all that strain yesterday," Phil replied, sitting down while narrowing his eyes on the Chairman. "Your attorney?"

"I wanted to sign with her before I got here," he waved them off. "She just proved her worth even more after every contest and the gumption to stand up to me and beat the rest of you. Risking her life to save one of our own pushed her beyond the already invaluable title I placed on her. I'd like to tell her myself but I know I can't trust either of you to keep your mouths shut," he chuckled, moving towards the door. "Tell her to relax today and come find me before the matches tomorrow to discuss paperwork," he mock-saluted the stunned Phil and Colby before he left in a typical Vince flourish.

"Looks like she's working with us now," Colby smiled, wagging his eyebrows. "And since she landed the job, she doesn't have to wrestle your old ass anymore," he laughed, quieting down when the bedroom door opened and a tired Jon appeared.

"Landing the job won't keep her out of that ring. She'll still want to kick Phil's ass," he yawned out, rubbing his eyes. "I need coffee and you don't want to see her in the morning without having a cup ready to place in her hand," he stretched up on to his toes before turning to head back to her.


	6. Jon, by the way

**Chapter 6: Jon, by the way…**

Jon spent a majority of the day watching Mikaela interact with his two friends. He told her the day before that she could trust them and just like that, she did, on his say so. Phil seemed interested in speaking to someone with not only smarts but knowledge in MMA, which was an interest of his. Colby fawned all over her and the attention she lavished on him. She didn't flinch if they happened to touch her during the course of their conversations and it warmed Jon's heart to know he was helping her with her trust issues.

They stayed together until after they ate their room service dinner before Mikaela mounted Jon's lap during a movie, laced her fingers in his hair and drove her tongue into his mouth. Her intentions were clear and he wouldn't deny her urges when they matched his own. "Uh," Jon said in between kisses, rising to his feet while Mikaela wrapped her legs around his waist. "See you tomorrow, guys," he mumbled against her lips, kicking their bedroom door shut.

"Fuck, that is one way of dropping the 'I want sex now' hint," Colby chuckled, getting up to clean his plate off the table.

"I'd take that hint any fucking day of the week," Phil shook his head, setting his plate down on the cart.

"From her?" Colby grinned, locking his chocolate eyes on Phil's green.

"Come on, Lopez, that woman has Jon's name written all over her. Yesterday she had a full on meltdown when we tried to touch her until he told her we were safe. She clearly has issues with men and Jon is the only man she feels completely at ease with," Phil said with a lingering glance at their bedroom door.

"I caught all that, Phil, just like I caught how you hung on every word she spoke today and how you're looking at that door now. Smooth, Brooks," he laughed, walking out the door.

"Shut up, ass," Phil shot back while he wheeled the cart out into the hall.

"Are you sure?" Jon gasped as he broke their kiss for much needed air.

"Want you," she said with lust-filled eyes, gingerly lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor before shoving her shorts down her legs. "Need you so bad," she whispered against his lips, trailing her fingers through his chest hair now that he had stripped off his shirt.

"So fucking beautiful, Mick," he growled out, letting his eyes drift down her nude body while he hastily pushed down his shorts and boxer briefs. He picked her up, centered her on the bed and; moving to the foot, he crawled up between her spread legs. "I'm taking what I wanted the first night we met, baby," he smirked, leaning down to run his tongue the length of her folds.

"Oh Jon!" she gasped out, instantly bending her legs at the knees, her feet on his shoulders to open herself up for him.

"That's my girl," he grinned, focusing his sole attention on flicking his tongue over her clit, relishing every hitched cry and moan he coaxed out of her. Jon skimmed two of his digits over her slick pussy and couldn't resist the temptation another instant. Slipping his hands under her ass, he easily lifted her up and dipped his tongue into her wet heat. "Fuck, Mick, I knew you would have the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted. Damn, baby, I could eat you forever," he licked his lips, piercing her obsidian eyes with his blues before delving his tongue back into her body. Moving his fingers to her neglected clit, he rubbed that little nub furiously while his tongue licked all around her pussy. Restraining her writhing body with his hands on her hips, he kept her firmly against his mouth and continued his assault on her sensitive flesh until she threw her head back, keening out his name while her orgasm ripped through her. "That's my pussy," he purred, his tongue licking her cream from her body like a huge hungry cat.

"Jon…let me taste you, baby," Mikaela panted, struggling to calm her breathing after that explosive climax.

"Can't, sweetheart," he shook his head, crawling up her body. "I can't wait that long to get inside of you," he growled, driving his hard cock into her tight heat. "Fuck, you feel amazing," he sighed, pulling out and drove in again to the hilt. He set up his rhythm of long, hard thrusts, enjoying the sight of his woman's body jolting, her firm breasts bouncing with every penetration. "Do you like it like this, baby?" he asked on an inward stroke that sent her head back.

"I love it like this, Jon. Feeling you fill me up, hard and deep in my pussy," she moaned, throwing her head back when he stroked into her again.

"My pussy, Mick," he reached down, rubbing circles on her clit while she writhed uncontrollably. "This is my little kitty now. She only purrs for me, baby," he smirked when she went over the edge again, clenching him tight within her. "See, I know how to make my pussy purr, give her just what she needs," he leaned forward, pulling her up to sit on his cock while he sat on his heels. "Gonna help you ride me, Princess, so I can stare into your eyes the whole time I fuck you. I want to watch you close when you cum, I want to see you break apart and slowly come back to me in my arms," he whispered harshly in her ear, biting his way along her jaw while his hands encased her ribcage, and lifted her up and down his length.

Jon handled her slight weight with ease, lifting her up and raising his pelvis to drive his length into her when he brought her back down. She was a vision before him, his angel; holding on to his shoulders and using her grip to ride him to the best of her ability, unwilling to let him do all the work. Jon wouldn't have cared if she did leave her self in his capable hands. He needed her body; worshipped her body and would do all the work to get them both off if he had to. It was an added bonus that his woman wanted to give as good as she got. Like now, she held on to his shoulders and leaned back, offering her breasts up to his hungry mouth and Jon took that offering with an eager mouth, thirsty tongue and ravenous teeth.

He felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm approaching and was ready to go over with her. She just felt too good and would take him with her anyways. Sliding his hands down to her waist, he held her up and pistoned his hips to meet her, driving into her harder and faster. "Cum for me, baby," he growled, his feral gaze locked on to her wild eyes. The sound of their mating was music to his primal side; an animalistic male claiming his mate, and he kept up the strong steady pace, racing them to the finish line. "Love the way you feel, Mick. Want to stay inside of you forever," he ground out, pulling her closer to his chest while thrusting relentlessly into her pussy. "Cum with me, baby. I can feel you there on the edge. Let go and fall with me," he groaned; his inner beast reveling in her scream, watching her shatter in his arms. "Fuck, Mick," he cried out, letting himself go inside her welcoming pussy.

They held each other close, just relishing the feeling of their still joined bodies, their heaving chests, and their glistening skin. If anyone would have seen them, the sight would tell an intimate story. Jon, on his knees, both arms wrapped securely around her back, his chin resting on her shoulder while Mikaela nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist.

"Are you with me, baby?" he whispered while clutching her tightly to his chest.

"Always," she replied, kissing his pulse point.

"I need to ask you a favor, Mick," he said softly, keeping his grip on her while he laid down on his back, still intimately joined with her body.

"Anything, Jon," she sighed, snuggling into his warmth.

"I want you to stay out of the ring tomorrow," he said in a rush and felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Except that," she rose up on her forearms, staring down into his eyes. "I don't quit," she said with some bite, leveling an even glare at him.

"But you almost did," Jon shouted, rolling them over to stare down at her, pinning her hands to bed on either side of her head. "I almost lost you! You said you'd rather let go than let someone else help you. You would have let go, died if I wasn't here. How is that not quitting?" his angry eyes danced between hers, chest heaving with pent up anxiety.

"I couldn't fight in that particular scenario and I won't be a victim again! I might still have my inner scars and demons that I battle but I will never allow someone to break me like that again. And yes, it means if I can't stop it from happening then I prefer to check out," she said with a trembling lip, her anger draining away when she saw sadness in his eyes. "At the time, you were the only man whose touch I would allow on my body, if I hadn't met you, if you weren't there, I would have let go. You saved my life, Jon, and; because of the faith that I have in you, I now have two more people I can trust," she said softly, moving one now free hand to palm his cheek.

"Why me, Princess?" he asked with a helpless shake of his head.

"We're the same," she said with tears building in her eyes.

"You said that before but I don't understand what you mean. I'm an ex-wrestler from the shitty side of Cincinnati. I had shit for a childhood, a horrible time building myself up to claw out of the dirt, only to get knocked back down to the point where I had to sell myself to survive. You're a classy woman from a big family in Vegas, richer than hell, with a job and a house that lets you look down on us common folk. It was just a fucking tragedy that you ended up a rape victim, that someone stole your ability to have kids and traumatized you so badly that you don't want to be touched anymore. I don't see how we're the same aside from our mental issues, the fucking demons we deal with on a daily basis," he rambled out quickly, matching her tears with some of his own.

"Let me spell it out for you then," she growled, rolling them back over and pinned his arms down. "The way I see it, we're both fighters and we're both rape victims," she pressed her lips to his to silence his protests. "You might have been paid for it, Jon, but you were still forced into doing it. You didn't want to do it, you didn't enjoy it and you're as haunted by it as I am. That makes you a victim in my eyes and I'll do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts you again," she whispered, kissing his tears away.

"I'll keep you close, keep you safe too," he pulled her into his body, kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to get in that ring, Mick, you got the job," he said softly into her hair, trying once again to keep his word to keep her safe.

"Cool," she said casually. "I'll work on destroying the Death Star later when I get settled in with the company," she shrugged her shoulders and Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"I just tell you that you landed your whale and you shrug it off? Woman, you drive me crazy," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her back.

"I don't care about anything when I'm in your arms, Jon," she nuzzled her cheek against his chest hair. "Fuck, I love your chest hair. I could run my body all over it," she purred, getting a satisfied smirk from her lover. "We'll have to do that tomorrow when we celebrate our victories in the ring," she squealed when he swatted her ass with his large palm.

"I told you I would spank your ass raw," he chuckled when she mock-glared at him.

"Promises, promises," she rolled her eyes, yelping an instant later when he spun her sideways across his lap and rained some stinging slaps down on her ass. "Jon!" she cried out, squirming on his lap and threw her head back a moment later when he darted a finger into her pussy.

"Oh my kitty likes it when I punish you. This is gonna be fun," he moaned; his blue eyes firing with lust.

* * *

"So do I get you or her?" Phil grinned at Jon, wagging his eyebrows and laughing when Jon shot him the finger.

"Depends who Vince is holding back," Jon shrugged his shoulders, keeping an eye on Mikaela and Vince.

"Do you know what they're talking about over there?" Phil narrowed his eyes on the power duo of the company. "The old man has a wall of our roster surrounding them, not even allowing the other senior partners of her firm near the table," he said in a hushed tone, glancing at Colby standing among quite a few of the larger men from their locker room.

"The Rebel Alliance is plotting its attack against the Empire," Jon laughed, shaking his head at Phil's curious gaze.

"So we know where we stand on business and corporate law but there is one more thing I'd like to add before we move on," Mikaela glanced down at the paperwork before her, looking up at Vince a second later. "Contract negotiations and terminations, disputes, hiring, policy violations and etcetera, I want to make it real clear that you are bringing me on as your corporate attorney, not your personal attorney. I will fight for these men and women if their cause merits it. I will mediate contract negotiations fairly between you. I am their attorney as well as yours," she arched a brow at Vince's broad grin.

"You've done your research on me, my dear. You continue to amaze me. We are at an agreement on those fronts," he shook her left hand. "How's the shoulder?" he asked, noticing how her right arm had barely moved from the table except to sign her signature.

"Sore but functioning thanks to Brooks, Lopez and my darling fiancé," she smiled, flipping through to her last point to discuss before they sealed the deal.

"I want to thank you again for saving Paul's life," he repeated, seeing her wave it off before glancing up at Justin, who smiled over his shoulder at them before returning his eyes front.

"One last thing on the criminal law side," she looked at the contract with hard eyes before getting herself under control and fixed Vince with her gaze. "If one of our people is guilty of it, I will not defend them if they are charged with any form of sexual assault, harassment or domestic violence. I don't give a shit if they get into it in a bar fight or mix it up in the street, I'll get them off of that in a heartbeat but my big three…you'd be hard-pressed to keep me from frying them myself. Are we clear on that?"

"We're perfectly clear and I also understand how our alliance will play out and why. You see I did my research too," he leaned forward, keeping his voice low, a look of sympathy in his eyes before it turned vindictive. "I will see to it that this transition flows perfectly so that your plans are properly executed, my dear. Do we have an agreement?" he held out his hand.

"We do," she forced her right arm up to shake his hand.

"You don't need to get in the ring, Mikaela. You have nothing left to prove, you never did," he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You're wrong. I have to show you I don't quit under any circumstances, and that I can handle these men with one arm and two legs," she grinned, giving him a wink before she signed on the final page, stood up and moved towards Jon and Phil, Colby falling into step beside her. "We're ready for you to bring out the second competitor, Vince, and do remember that _other_ thing we talked about," she called over her shoulder, moving into Jon's arms. "If it is Lesnar, I'm taking him and you take Phil," she noted the surprise in his eyes before he shook his head. "Jon, he was bad when he first worked for the company and only got worse when he went to the UFC. There's no way in hell I'm letting him touch you," she rubbed his chest, trying to calm him.

"I'm not letting him touch _you_ and that's final," he said in a dead serious tone.

"I've fought him before…"

"End of discussion, woman," he kissed her forehead before glancing at Phil when he tapped on his shoulder.

"Ease up, man. It isn't Lesnar," he jutted his chin out, indicating the approaching man. Phil noticed Mikaela take a few steps back as the tall, large built Samoan walked up to the first ring. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her startle. "Hey, it's just me. Calm down," he took her by both shoulders, tearing her gaze off of Joe Anoa'i, the latest rookie in FCW. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"He's big," she whispered, darting her eyes to Jon as Colby introduced them.

"Lesnar is big and you don't have a problem with him," Phil gave her a knowing look until she caved and admitted what he wanted to hear.

"He is big but he's touched me before, we've fought before and I know I can beat him. I don't like strange men touching me. I can handle it if we're fighting but I tend to get carried away when the fear takes over. I could accidentally hurt him if I have one of my little episodes," she whispered, lowering her head. "He is an unknown element to me; for all I know he could hurt me. I don't like the unknown, Phil," she shook her head.

"Listen to me," he lifted her chin, smiling softly when her big bottomless eyes met his. "Let Jon take the rookie. Vince wants to see if the kid can handle unscripted work, make shit up on the fly and still sell the match. I think he's better suited doing that with a veteran of the ring like Jon. The two of us can mix it up with an MMA exhibition match in the second ring, okay?" he grinned when she nodded, pulling her in for a quick hug before he noticed Jon's eyes narrowing on him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked up, instinctively pulling Mikaela to his side.

"We were just deciding that you should take the match with Joe since I know Vince wants to see if he can improvise without a script. You're better suited to work that with him considering your experience," Phil explained carefully when he saw Jon's possessive, protective nature rise to the surface. "I figured it would be better if Mikaela stuck with me since we both have an MMA background. We could work an exhibition match without beating the shit out of each other. You know, take it easy on her shoulder," he shrugged.

"Sounds good," Jon nodded, keeping his expression neutral while staring at Phil before turning his attention to his lady. "Hey, Princess, let me introduce you to Joe," he turned her around and felt her press into his side when the large Samoan towered over her. "Joe Anoa'i, this is my fiancée Mikaela Tomasini. Mick, this is Joe. His family is kind of a wrestling dynasty in the business," he smiled down at her when the big man held out his hand.

"A pleasure," Joe said pleasantly in his deep tone.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly, taking his fingertips in a slight squeeze before letting go and sinking back into Jon.

"I guess Joe and I should talk over the beginning before we get in there and then we'll wing it," Jon exchanged a nod with the big man before glancing down at Mikaela. "Do you and Phil need to plan something?"

"Not really except…" she turned to Phil, "what discipline do you want to work?"

"What do you know?"

"Muay Thai, Jiu-Jitsu and Wushu," she shrugged.

"Shit!" Phil frowned, scratching his head. "How about we stick to Jiu-Jitsu?" he laughed, jumping on to the ring apron and held his hand out for her.

"Thanks," she grinned, stepping between the ropes when he held them open.

Jon kept an eye on Mikaela and Phil circling each other in the ring while listening to Joe and nodding his agreement with what the rookie came up with to start them off. The two of them got into their ring which was two feet away from the second and before they could lock up, their attention snapped to Phil spinning to Mikaela's back, wrapping his arms around her midsection, lifting her off the ground and spinning again to take her down to the mat with him on her back. Mikaela waited an instant before she rolled to her side, pulled her legs back and used a foot to push Phil over, quickly taking his arm between her legs and arching her hips up to extend his elbow.

Jon smirked, watching his lady manhandle Phil for a moment before he turned to Joe and waved him on. They locked up before Jon threw a knee to Joe's midsection, running back to hit the ropes and came forward with a clothesline. Whispering random moves to each other and letting it flow from there, they continued on, the momentum shifting back and forth between them until Joe moved behind Jon, grabbed him around the waist and performed a German suplex.

Mikaela's attention slid to Jon when he rolled out of the ring, instantly sensing his unease as he paced back and forth, staring at Joe on occasion. Holding up a hand at Phil, she released her hold on him and crawled to the ropes. "Baby, come here," she said softly, waiting until he moved to stand before her. "Talk to me," she encouraged him, placing her hands on top of his on the bottom rope.

"I wigged out," he shook his head. "He was behind me…up against me and I fucking wigged out."

"Calm down," she said softly, stroking his cheek in a soothing manner until he released a slow breath. "What will it take to get you through this?" she asked, keeping his sad blue eyes on her.

"You," he answered simply.

"I'm right here so go fight for me," she arched a brow and gave him a sultry grin. "Go win me, Jon," she jutted her chin towards Joe, returning Jon's smile but grabbed his arm before he could move. "Don't hurt him, baby, but win," she winked, watching him get back in the ring before she got up and moved over to Phil. "I need you to do me a favor," she whispered to him when she moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's that?" he said softly, enjoying the feel of her pressed along his back.

"I need you to rough me up a bit to light a fire under Jon's ass," she said in a rush.

"What?" he turned his head slightly, looking into her eyes.

"A hip toss here or there, an armbar and chokehold. Don't argue with me, Phil, just do it or I'll fuck you up, I swear," she grumbled, taking him in a headlock.

"Fine but it isn't you I'm worried about fucking me up," he grumbled, picking her up and both of them falling backwards; Mikaela taking the bump across her shoulders and Phil taking the back bump. "Are you okay?" he whispered after hearing her sharp gasp.

"Fucking peachy," she groaned, feeling it in her sore shoulder. Rolling on to her side to put a hand to her shoulder, she met Jon's eyes seeing his concern shift to anger when Phil pressed his chest to her back, wrapped his arm around her neck and locked it in. Glancing up, she saw Jon and Joe step up the intensity of their match, darting her eyes to see Vince and Paul move in closer to watch them. "Phil?" her brow arched before she rolled her eyes. "Tell me you aren't rocking a stiffy right now," she bit her lips to keep from busting out laughing when he groaned in her ear.

"It happens in the ring all the time. At least this time I'm up against a hot chick and we're not watching Cena get hard against Orton," he chuckled in her ear. "I see your plan worked. The suits have their eyes on Jon. I'm more than happy to continue to rough you up if it helps," he laughed, rolling to his back with her on top, the choke still applied.

"You fucking perv," she chuckled, pulling her legs up and rolling back, her head coming loose of his hold until she was on her knees looking down at him. "Let's turn it up a bit but when you put me in a hold, keep me as far from Jon as you can," she quirked a brow, taking in his nod and they both jumped to their feet.

The two of them exchanged several kicks, blocking each others' with their shins or forearms with mischievous grins on their faces. "I have to admit, I don't get to cut loose like this often. It feels good," Phil grinned, swinging his leg high towards her head, knowing she'd duck it.

"Then cut loose," she gave him a cocky grin, seeing the spark in his eyes and braced herself when he delivered a roundhouse to her torso, sending her back to the ropes. "My turn," she used the momentum coming off the ropes and speared Phil in the midsection, driving him to the mat.

Jon and Joe kept their holds on each other and watched the two of them in the next ring with interest. The rest of the roster had been split between the action in both rings up to that point, turning their attention to the MMA veterans now. "We made a mistake; they're focused on us now and that hurt, wench," he hissed out, wrestling her on to her back and pinned her hands beside her head. "Oh he's pissed now," he mumbled to her, seeing Jon's eyes blaze when he saw Phil situated between her legs.

"Take advantage of it," she whispered back to him, casting a helpless look at Jon before she flipped Phil over her head and tried to get up. He wrapped around her; one arm around her neck, the other just under her breasts and his legs wrapped tight across her abdomen, with his back against the turnbuckle. "I couldn't have set this up better if I tried," she mumbled again, pretending to claw at his arm around her throat.

"What can I say? I am the best in the world," he chuckled in her ear.

"At talking shit and big egos," she leaned back against his chest, still pretending to struggle while she watched Jon's match. "What're you doing, pup?" she asked Colby when he leaned on the apron next to them.

"I was going to ask you the same. I thought he was going to rough on you until I saw you two talking. Why the show?" he asked quietly, glancing between them.

"Jon needed an incentive," she answered, locking her pleading eyes on Jon and then smirking when he and Joe unleashed hell on each other, until Paul called an end to their match. When he got up and returned his eyes to her, Phil had unlocked his legs from her waist and his arms resting on bottom ropes while she began to clap with a proud smile on her face. "He's amazing in there and Joe has a truckload of untapped potential," she said to her two friends, narrowing her eyes when Paul intercepted Jon from coming to her.

"Looks like something is going on," Colby mumbled, watching as Paul continued to talk and saw Jon's eyes widen.

"You mean besides Mikaela's grip about to break my knee cap?" Phil gritted out before laughing when she released him and rubbed the sore spot.

"You're getting your wish, young lady," Vince said with a smile as he stood next to Colby. "He impressed us enough that Paul is offering him an immediate spot in FCW and a contract," he grinned at the smile on her face.

"You got him a tryout?" Phil asked, ruffling her hair when she just nodded.

"Vince, thank you," she glanced at him with shining eyes.

"Don't thank me, he earned it and he belongs with us," he patted the apron before turning to walk back to his table.

"I'll be looking over that contract," she called out to his retreating back.

"I know you will," he laughed heartily.

"Do you mind if I talk to my lady for a moment?" Jon asked, holding out a hand to pull Mikaela to her feet.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked when he led her to the other side of the ring. Paul was waiting in the other ring, leaning back in the corner.

"They offered me a contract," he sighed, pacing back and forth before her with his hands on his hips.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, looking at him when he stopped to take her hands in his.

"It depends on you. Our month is over," he lowered his head, staring at their hands. "I don't know about you but I don't want us to end," he whispered, holding his emotions back until they were alone…or he was alone depending what her answer would be.

"I don't want us to end either, Jon," she said softly, smiling when his head popped up.

"Okay," he nodded his head, feeling more at ease now that he knew he could keep her. "One more thing, I can't do this shit without you. I need you with me in Florida or I won't make it through developmental," he stared deep into her eyes, taking in her solemn nod before she walked back to where Phil and Colby were leaning against the ropes and waved Vince over.

"I need a favor right off the bat," she told the Chairman, taking in his nod to continue. "I have to be based out of the FCW training facility until Jon either moves up to the main roster or he washes out which I firmly believe will never happen. I'll use my private jet to come to you for Board meetings and anything else that comes up but I return to him every day, and he comes with me on his days off," she stated in no uncertain terms.

"Deal," he shook her hand. "I wouldn't dream of separating such a lovely engaged couple," he smiled, patting her hand and watched her stand to face to Jon. "Welcome to the WWE, Jon," Vince called out to him, smiling when she ran to jump into his arms.


	7. Truth and Consequences

**Chapter 7: Truth and Consequences**

**Tampa, 2011**

Jon and Mikaela's relocation to Tampa was a breeze when he found out that she bought a new home in yet another upscale gated community. It was as big and lavish as her LA home with all the same comforts. Every day, they worked out in the gym, Jon getting fit for the ring and every night, he found refuge in her body.

"I'm going to need you," he admitted almost shamefully to her one night after a round of lovemaking.

"I'm right beside you," she whispered soothingly, moving to drape her body over his. "You have me, you can use my armor. I won't let you fall, Jon," she palmed his cheek, taking his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

A few weeks after settling into their new lives, Jon overheard a conversation Mick had with one of her partners in the firm. They talked business for a while before he mentioned Taylor in passing, saying the man hadn't been seen or heard from since the retreat and wondered if she knew anything.

"You know I don't acknowledge the junior associates' existence, James. I don't even recognize his name," she said nonchalantly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth until she saw Jon standing in the doorway. "Hope the kid shows up, I have to run," she ended the call, smiling brightly at Jon's raised brow.

"What did you do?" he narrowed his gaze on her, taking in her girlish shrug and pouty lips combo.

"I don't know what you mean. I already told you what I did to him," she gave him an innocent look and soft smile.

"Don't lie to me, Mick," he took her by the shoulders, lifting her slightly so that she stood on her tiptoes. "Tell me what you did," he said again, studying her eyes that gave away nothing.

"I didn't do anything, Jon," she grinned, kissing him lightly on his lips before he released his hold on her.

"One minute, beautiful," he grabbed her wrist as she walked by him. "Don't ever let me catch you in a lie, sweetheart, or I'll tan that ass of yours," he smiled down into her face, seeing her answering smile.

"Promises, promises," she sighed, laughing as she wandered off into the house.

If Jon didn't know better, he could almost swear his girl was asking for it. She could do with a little discipline and he did have a major love for her toned ass.

* * *

Things were going smoothly in regards to Mikaela's clients planned defection. They went into communication silence with the firm, not accepting calls or passing on the usual 'Ms. Tomasini has already handled our current issues' to the associates that phoned. The senior partners were getting nervous without regular updates since Mikaela was now working out of the WWE's corporate headquarters, or so they thought. To make matters infinitely worse, they hadn't seen the contract Vince McMahon signed with her on the last day of the retreat and calls weren't getting through to him either.

The migration of her clients from the firm to her took time; over eight months of time, for all their contracts to expire but they had their shiny new contracts already on hand to sign and return before the first call could come through regarding their renewal. Vince was making out like a bandit on the deal. In exchange for allowing Mikaela to use office space in their corporate headquarters to handle her other clients, he was getting a huge reduction in her yearly retainer.

Mikaela was self-sufficient; she needed little to no assistance to handle her work but brought on a paralegal to help on the little things. When the day came that R, D & D learned they lost their whales, she was fairly certain she'd feel the sonic boom from her current location when they cried out in unison. The inner workings of a law firm were much like a bank; they used and moved money around from client to client to handle expenses until they were paid. Her whales' money was used more often than others since Mikaela hadn't lost a case yet and expenses were minimal. Without those funds, the firm was doomed for bankruptcy.

During the time she was planning the destruction of her firm, she spent every moment of her time at ringside in the FCW facility. The young attorney was a permanent fixture in a chair watching Jon in the ring while plugging away on her laptop. It was a difficult time for both of them and for the same reason; all these men surrounding them. It was easy enough for Mikaela to keep some distance between them and her with Colby acting as a buffer and, of course, Jon showing his possessive side but he had his difficulties in the ring. That was the sole reason she spent every day at the facility, to help him through his issues so that he could achieve the dream that was stolen from him.

"I'm right here, Jon, so go fight for me," she'd tell him before each workout, each match and be there to cheer him on. She kept close for a while before she'd move to a distance and then further away. He'd always find her with his eyes while he was in the ring; he needed to see her to settle his nerves. "My skin is your armor, I'm your armor until your skin is healed so use it, baby. Touch my skin, get the feel of me in your head and then go in there and be you," she'd whisper in his ear, feeling his hands run over her exposed flesh, committing the feel of her to memory before he would go do what he does best.

"Whatever you're doing it appears to be working."

"Joe!" Mikaela spun around, a hand covering her heart when the tall Samoan managed to take her unaware. "You scared the hell out of me, big guy," she panted, backing up a few feet from him.

"I appear to do that a lot, Mikaela. I don't mean you any harm, I hope you know that," he looked at her with his soft grey eyes, feeling a pang of disappointment when she nodded but still took another step back. "I just wanted to tell you that you're working wonders with Jon's self-esteem problem. I can tell he's uncomfortable in the ring at times and it only fades after he's seen you. I just wanted you to know," he nodded, smiling tightly before he walked away from the terrified woman.

"Hey, Mick!" Colby called out from the ring. "Come in here and show us that kick to the head you pulled on Phil when you were goofing off after your match," he grinned, bouncing on his toes while she made her way to ringside.

"Come on, Princess," Jon sat on the ropes, holding his hand out to help her in. "He wants to show you off so let him get it out of his system or we'll never hear the end of it," he gripped her hips, pulling her in for a lingering kiss before swatting her on the ass.

"Are you offering yourself up as a crash test dummy, pup?" she asked Colby when she turned to him and smiled at his enthusiastic nod. "I hit for real, honey. I don't know shit about telegraphing," she cocked her head, walking a circle around the hyper young man that waved her on.

"You do the kick and leave it to me to either duck it or live with the bump," he chuckled, dancing a circle around her.

William Regal took immediate interest in what his charges were up to in the practice ring. Getting up from his seat, he wandered closer to the ring, spotting the young woman standing in the center of the mat and shaking out her hands while keeping track of Colby's movements with her senses alone. A grin came to the Englishman's face when the boy thought he had the upper hand when she didn't move, instead waiting for him to walk into her trap. He spotted Bill DeMott looking on from the other side of the ring and quirked a brow at him.

The other trainers and rookies came forward when Colby rushed her from behind, watching her drop to one knee, him running into her and bending forward when his lower abdomen impacted her shoulder. An instant later, he felt her hands lock behind his head and; as she stood, she pulled him forward, flipping him over onto his back.

"I thought you were going to kick me," Colby grimaced, holding his aching gut.

"Your face is too pretty to mark up, pup," she patted his cheek with a smile.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mikaela," Regal came forward, smiling fondly at the woman. "If you don't wish to damage Mr. Rollins, perhaps I could talk you into demonstrating this kick on another of our young men?" he gestured towards Joe, Damien Sandow and Brad Maddox.

Jon saw the hesitant look in her eyes immediately, her gaze shifting to the men watching at ringside before she began to back up towards him. "Calm down, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Go ahead and show Regal what he wants and choose Sandow. He's a righteous prick and isn't pretty," he chuckled with his chin resting on her shoulder. "Now don't let him touch you but feel free to not feel bad if he can't duck the kick like Colby could," he swatted her ass, pushing her forward. "She'll demonstrate on Sandow, Sir," Jon grinned, laughing with Colby as Damien warily stepped into the ring.

"Can you take a hit?" she asked, circling her prey as he followed her movements.

"From you? Please," he looked at her with enough mocking disdain in his eyes that she felt that old friend, anger, flow through her veins.

She slid her eyes to Jon, seeing the smirk on his face. "I'm going to hurt this prick. Is that okay?" she growled low in her throat, watching him nod his head approvingly. She waited until Damien decided to take the front approach after witnessing how Colby fared. As he ran at her, she pivoted a step to the side before leaping into the air, her right foot coming around to hit him in the back of the head when his own momentum moved him into striking distance. She held off as long as she could to lessen the impact but the man still ended up face down on the mat. "Apparently you were way off on your estimation of handling one of my kicks. I even pulled that one," she nudged him with her toe, shaking her head when he moaned. "Dude, that was just sad," she laughed, walking back towards Jon, seeing his laugh fade, only to be replaced with concern.

She felt the vibration in the mat beneath her bare feet, not turning to face him, letting him move in before she struck back with her left foot. The impact doubled him over but Mikaela was still in motion, spinning her body horizontally until her right struck his jaw. She landed in a crouched position, her left knee and right fist on the mat, waiting until he found his vertical base before she took two strides forward and jumped with her feet out, hitting him high on his sternum and launched over the top rope to the floor below. She landed on her upper back and shoulders, rolling over backwards to settle into her original crouched position.

"That was a dick move, man," she smiled down at him, resting her arms on the top rope. "Feel free to let me know when you're done _taking_ my hits," she arched an eyebrow at the man while he clutched his chest. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to take it that far," she told Regal when he approached, staring down at Damien.

"On the contrary, that was exemplary," William smiled a look of pure glee at her, causing her brow to furrow. "Would it be possible to convince you to teach a few of those moves to the men? Bill, what do you think?" he turned to DeMott, who was still laughing at Damien on the floor.

"That'll teach you to drop the fucking attitude in the practice ring, won't it? Get up and go see the trainer," he barked out at Sandow before glancing up at the frown on Mikaela's face. "I like the idea but it seems like the little lady has some objections. What is it? You have a problem beating up cocky ass men? You'd have to be the first woman in the history of the world that wouldn't get off on this opportunity," he smirked up at her, seeing the fire light in her eyes for an instant before she tamped it down.

"First off, I'm not a little lady or _the_ little lady and I definitely don't have a problem beating up men. I've got to give you points for trying to piss me off into doing it though. I do have a temper and not even that jackass was good enough to pull it to the surface," she thumbed in Damien's direction. "As for your offer, if I can work some sessions into my schedule then I'd be happy to teach them…on the heavy bags. I won't have Vince on my ass for damaging the less-than-worthy talent," she jerked her head in Sandow's direction again, smiling sweetly when he scowled at her on his way to the trainer. "I've been watching this group for a while and have a fair idea of who can pull off different moves that I know, so I will teach what I want to the appropriate man. Whatever I teach them will go with their individual styles. It wouldn't do to teach Joe the shit I just did when he's a powerhouse," she continued, seeing the grins on their faces. "As you can see I am not good at pulling punches. It isn't what I do or how I was trained so we stick to the bags and let them fuck each other up. Deal?"

Regal and Bill exchanged a glance before looking back to her and nodded. "Deal," they said in unison.

"This is fucking awesome!" Colby yelled, picking Mikaela up around her waist and jumped up and down. "Can we start now?" he asked excitedly.

"Fucking Christ, Colby," Jon moved forward, trying to take his dangling girlfriend from his hyper friend. "She isn't choking and doesn't need the Heimlich, man. Are you okay, Princess?" he asked, holding Mikaela to his chest. She nodded, smiling softly when he laced his fingers in her hair and gave her a tender kiss. "What?" he glanced at Colby when he cleared his throat.

"Do I get the kicks?" he grinned at Mikaela, laughing when the two of them just shook their heads at him.

"Yes, pup, you get the kicks," she slipped from Jon's hold, grabbing his hand while pushing Colby towards the corner steps. "Let's get this shit started," she sighed, gripping Jon's hand tightly. "Stay close," she whispered to him when Colby stepped through the ropes.

"Always," he kissed her temple, knowing full well that she wasn't comfortable with this.

* * *

Over the next two months, Mikaela spent time with each of the FCW rookies with most of her attention focused on Colby and Jon. It wasn't a secret between the two men that she had issues with other men but of course, Jon was the only one that knew the reason why. They managed to justify taking up most of her time with the argument that they were the technical wrestler and high-flier wrestler among the group but eventually Regal insisted that she make a slot to spend some time with Joe later that week after the live shows.

"I can't help but notice that you avoid Joe like the plague, my darling," Regal took her aside, talking to her in private but always in Jon's sight. "Did he do something to upset you? Do I need to have a talk with him?" he asked in concern.

"No, Sir, he has been nothing but a gentleman; always polite and never pushy. I'll make sure he's the focus of my next few sessions," she said quietly, rubbing the tension from her temples.

"It would be greatly appreciated. I know you volunteer this time to the men but it is important that Joe is just as prepared as Jon and Colby as soon as possible," he winked at her, knowing she knew the reason for the rush.

Mikaela watched from the front row as Jon and Colby had some great matches in a feud against each other. The two of them put on one hell of a show and their natural chemistry just made the match flow with perfection. She even felt a small amount of pride when they used some of the moves she taught them in the ring. He was comfortable working with Colby so his insecurity never arose while working the ring with him.

Jon appeared to be getting more at ease in his skin but still needed to brand her into his senses when he was up against any of the others. The instant he ran his hands over her flesh and took in her scent, he'd close his eyes and get into a zone before he'd hit the ring and demolish anyone in front of him. She had to admit seeing Jon's in-ring persona really got her worked up and she tended to show him how much the instant they returned to their home.

"You like it like this, Princess?" Jon growled low in his throat, her hair wrapped around his fist, his free hand gripping tight to her hip while he thrust hard into her body. She nodded, crying out passionately as his pelvis slapped her ass. "Tell me how much, baby," he gritted out, pulling her head back by her hair.

"I love it, Jon. You feel so good inside of me, baby," Mikaela gasped, overcome with the feel of him.

"My kitty loves my dick. She holds me tight, welcomes me home every single time I take her," he said on a groan before pulling out and flipping her over on to her back. "I love to see my cock sliding in and out of you, Mick," he panted, lifting her legs and pushing her knees to her chest before entering her again. "That is so fucking sexy, baby. You should see how my pussy grasps my cock, wants it back when I pull out of you and grips me like a vise when I'm deep inside. So fucking wet and tight, Mick," he growled, picking up his rhythm until the slapping sounds of their joining bodies filled the room.

Mikaela had long since stopped being the aggressor during their lovemaking. She was comfortable enough with Jon to let him take complete control. It actually benefited the both of them when he took the lead. It showed her she could be vulnerable with someone and trust them not to hurt her. It also gave him more confidence to be in control considering he had none before she took him off the streets.

She had been methodically returning control to him in all aspects of his life. He was financially set for a long while and didn't have to worry about his next meal, where he lived or anyone taking from him sexually ever again. The last thing she needed to give him was control of his destiny, his future in the business he loved, and she hoped she was doing that by giving him complete control over every other aspect of his life, including her and their love life.

"I don't like anyone touching you, Mick," he panted out while he drove into her pussy. "I trust Colby, you can trust Colby, but I don't like anyone touching what's mine. Say you're mine, Princess," he hissed in her ear, feeling the beginnings of her climax approaching.

"I'm yours, Jon," she cried out of heaving lungs.

"If anyone touches you like that again, I'll punish you for letting someone else touch what's mine. Tell me you understand, Mick," he growled out, feeling her tighten around his penetrating dick.

"I-I understand, oh Jon," she screamed, throwing her head back when her orgasm flooded through her.

"Fucking hell, Mick baby," he shouted; his body tensing up as he released his load deep within her pussy. "My kitty is so tight; I never can make it through one of your orgasms. You clench me so tight I can't help but explode inside of you," he grinned down at his sated woman, rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb while he lazily stroked his cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy. "You're so beautiful, baby," Jon whispered, smiling softly while he lowered her legs and moved to hover over her on his forearms. "So fucking beautiful," he smoothed her hair back on the pillow, feeling a warmth in his chest when her eyes fluttered closed, a content smile on her face.

* * *

"I know you're nervous but as far as I can tell, he's a decent guy," Jon rubbed Mikaela's shoulders, trying to ease her tension. "Now I'm not saying to let him touch you like Colby; I know he's a friend, but I don't believe for a second that Joe will hurt you. I think you're giving the big man a complex by running away from him all the time," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulled her back into his chest.

"I don't know what my hang-up is with Joe other than the obvious. He's been nothing but nice. I think it is the shock factor of turning around and finding a wall of flesh right there," she chuckled, lowering her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "Hey, I thought you said I couldn't let Colby touch me anymore," she quirked a brow, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I don't mind a little touch but he tends to be grabby," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Here he comes," he glanced up to see Joe making his way towards them and swatted her ass. "Try to be nice but not too nice," he winked, walking down to the heavy bags to workout.

"Mikaela," Joe nodded in greeting, keeping his hands in his pockets and a safe distance between them.

"Hi Joe," she forced a smile, knowing it didn't reach her eyes and actually felt bad for it. "I actually have one thing I want to show you. You have a few finishers that were passed down the family line and they've taught you one hell of a spear. Real impressive, by the way," she rambled out, giving him a thumbs up and earning a bit of a chuckle from him. "I'm sorry for talking so fast, I do that when I'm nervous," she took a deep breath, running the back of her hand over her forehead. "Fuck, why can't I be a normal freak?" she shook her head, talking out loud to herself.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I have some old trust issues," she rubbed her eyes, waving him off. "Why don't you go change into something flexible, you need leg movement but I need your legs covered to make sure you can do it if that is the way they go with your wardrobe in the future. Cool?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned, running off to the locker room.

"And Joe," she called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Meet me in the ring," she told him, walking backwards down the hall.

"I thought you said bags only," he looked at her curiously.

"This finisher is different," she smiled and it was genuine this time.

Less than ten minutes later, Joe wandered up to the practice ring to find Mikaela attaching the bottom bungee of a double end bag so that it was suspended even with where Jon's head was. "Thank you, baby," she said with a wink, kissing him before he whispered something in her ear and exited the ring. "Okay, big guy, get in here," she crooked her finger at him, waiting until he stood opposite her. "I'm going to show you the Superman Punch. It is used a lot in the UFC and a knockout. I think it works with you because of your power but also will show you're quick on your feet and can catch air. I don't think the company needs to see another power man that fights on his heels. That just sucks and is fucking pointless. They have plenty of those already and I don't think your trainers are interested in stamping out another clone," she darted her eyes at Regal, who smiled, shaking his head. "So I know you played football but I am hoping you've played some hoops at some point in your life because if I need to teach you basketball, I will send Vince a bill. Can you do a lay-up?"

"I can do a lay-up," he nodded his head and leaned forward, "and will you try not to be nervous?" he whispered, holding on to the leather bag.

"Rambling again, am I?" she grimaced when he nodded with a grin. "Sorry, I'll try to work on that. Okay, Joe, you're a big man and you are definitely not fucking lanky so you will need all three steps of that lay-up to propel yourself high enough for the punch you'll deliver as you come down. If this was a real fight, your weight and downward momentum would put the biggest man down for the count. I've done it and I don't have your weight or strength. For right now, I want you to work the three steps and jump, when you get your upper body even if not higher than the bag then we'll move on. Move it, big guy," she jutted her chin out and moved to lean against the turnbuckle behind him.

"Hey, stranger!" Phil patted the back of her calf, holding up his hands when she spun around.

"Hey, Mr. WWE Champion! To what do we underlings owe the pleasure of your esteemed presence?" she grinned, sitting down to be on eye level with him.

"I'm making an appearance at the show tonight, tag teaming with Colby and decided I'd come down early to see what the kids are up to. I heard Regal conned you into working with the rookies. Must have been the accent huh?" he grinned, laughing when she shook her head. "You're going soft in your old age, sweetheart. What do you have him working on?" he jutted his chin out towards Joe.

"Right now just lay-ups but when I'm done, hopefully a fucking kick ass Superman Punch," she wagged her eyebrows, glancing over her shoulder to see how high his jump was.

"Want to hit the mats and spar while the rookie is working on catching air?" he nudged her knee, laying on a delightful grin that was impossible to refuse.

"Let's hit it, old man," she rolled out of the ring, laughing when he shoulder bumped her.

Jon noticed the others wandering off; their attention focused elsewhere and followed them to find Phil grappling with Mikaela on the mats. He really did love to see his lady cut loose but in this case, a smirk formed on his face when something fell into place. His lady disobeyed him.

"Joe did well on his first day. He was getting close to the mark," Mikaela said in a subdued tone, trying to fill the silence in the car.

"Yeah, he was doing great," Jon agreed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was nice seeing Phil after all these months," she added a few minutes later, glancing at Jon nervously when he kept his answers short and to the point, not even holding her hand during the drive like he usually does.

"It sure looked like you enjoyed the reunion," he said with a furrowed brow, hitting the remote on the dash to open their gate. He hid his smirk when he pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. "Stay right there," he grabbed her wrist when she went to open the door before getting out, crossing to her side, opened the door and took her hand to help her out. "Come with me, Princess," he kept a firm hold of her hand, led her into the house and took her straight to their bedroom. "Stand right there," he left her in the center of the room and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Want to tell me what you did wrong today?" he asked casually, glancing up at her with scrutinizing eyes.

Mikaela instantly began to fidget, averting her eyes to the floor. "I let Phil touch me," she said after licking her suddenly dry lips.

"And why is that wrong?" he looked at her sideways, enjoying the way her breasts heaved in air.

"Because I'm yours and no one touches what's yours," she said in a hitched breath, keeping her gaze lowered. 'Holy shit, I can't believe he's going through with this,' she thought to herself, feeling nervous as sin.

"That's right," he said in a stern tone but a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth while she wasn't looking. "Now I want you to come here, drop your pants and bend over my knee," he arched a brow when her eyes snapped up to his face. "Come on, Mick," he crooked his finger at her and patted his left leg. He maintained a straight face as she took a deep breath and moved to stand between his legs. He let his eyes drop to her hands untying her yoga pants and swallowed a groan when she pushed them down to her knees. 'Fuck, that smooth pussy is going to be the death of me,' he thought as his eyes focused on his prize. "Bend over, Mick, and brace your hands on the floor," he had to bite back his laughter when she full-on pouted before bending over his knee and presented her ass to him for punishment.

Mikaela felt her face flush with embarrassment at her current position and predicament. She'd never been spanked once in her life and here she was; her ass sticking up in the air, bent over Jon's knee like a petulant child waiting to be disciplined under a heavy hand.

"You have such a beautiful ass, Mick," Jon said in a fond tone, smiling when she tensed as he ran his hand over the curve of her right cheek. "You have such a high threshold to pain, baby, that this may take a while before you learn your lesson," he said in a soothing tone before the first smack landed.

The force of the first one took her by surprise, causing her to suck in a deep breath. The second one forced the air from her lungs. Jon rained down hard slaps to each cheek until she was gritting her teeth with sweat beading her forehead. She had no idea how many in before she was gasping for breath. Her ass was on fire and he appeared to have enough stamina to keep this shit up all fucking night.

"I need to ask you a question, Princess, and I want the truth or this will continue until you can't sit for a month," he said in a sing-song tone. Her body was trembling uncontrollably but she had yet to utter a sound, not even a whimper. His girl was made of stern stuff. "What did you do to Taylor?" he asked in a low tone and felt her tense up again.

"I didn't do anything," she sniffled, her broken voice telling him she was in fact in tears from her lesson.

"Don't lie to me," he growled out, raining down several more smacks.

"I'm not lying, Jon! You just need to word the question right!" she cried out, shaking violently from the sting in her backside.

"What did you have done to him?" he asked after a minute of thought.

"I had some acquaintances make him disappear…for good…after they treated him to the same abuse he put you through," she sobbed.

"Fuck," he whispered, slipping his hands under her upper body and thighs, rolling her back until she was cradled on his lap. "Why did you do that?" he asked with emotional eyes, shaking her before staring at her tear-stained face.

"Did you think I would really let him live after what he did to you? Me, of all people, let a fucking sadistic rapist live after what he put you through? No fucking chance in hell," she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck, baby," he pulled her against his chest, letting her cry into his shirt, holding her tight and kissed the top of her head. 'This woman killed for me, fucking Christ,' he clenched his eyes, feeling them mist over.

"Are you going to leave me?" she broke down, clutching to him desperately while she struggled for breath.

"Hell no, Mick, and calm down, baby. I don't need you hyperventilating on me," he cupped her chin, lifting her face and kissed her trembling lips. "No one has ever done anything for me like you have, not ever. My life has only gotten better with each passing day since I met you," he said softly, hugging her to his chest again.

"My ass is killing me," she mumbled into his shirt-clad chest and he burst out laughing, despite the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure it is but you deserved it," he smiled against her hair, feeling that warmth in his chest continue to spread.

"I did, I disobeyed you. I'm sorry," she whimpered when his thigh shifted and brushed against her blazing bottom.

"I forgive you, Princess. Besides, I think it'll be a while before you can break that rule again by grappling with Phil. No way your ass can take any pressure against it," he chuckled.

"I hope that isn't true," she sniffled, looking up into his eyes. At his curious glance, she grabbed his wrist and directed it between her legs. Jon's fingers zeroed in on her pussy, swiping along her drenched folds before slipping into her body.

"That's my girl," he growled, standing up and moving her up the bed. "Your choice, baby. Either your ass burns from rubbing against the sheets or from my pelvis slapping it while I fuck the shit out of you," he said in a rush while he stripped off her pants and pulled off her sports bra before peeling off his clothes. "On your back or hands and knees, darlin?"

She wordlessly rolled over on to her knees, her chest resting on the bed with her arms stretched out in front of her. She was kneeling submissively before him, her crimson red ass sticking up in the air.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Jon groaned, gripping her hips and driving his cock into her sopping wet pussy. He could not stop the chuckle when she whimpered and cried out with every slap of his pelvis against that burning ass.

**AN: A special shout-out to my chica, BrodieBlue! Check out her lovely DomDean stories; His Property and The Discipline. A sinful delight if you can handle a Master/Slave dynamic. If you can't then stay the hell out. He isn't a fluffy character by any means but damn sexy if you have a thing for that kind of kink. Obviously I do.**


	8. Transitions

**Chapter 8: Transitions**

**Tampa, FL, 2012**

Rumor through the grapevine had it that R, D, & D was crashing down to its foundation. Their high dollar accounts never re-signed with the firm and Vince took great pleasure in informing them directly that he never did sign with them; he sought out and signed with Mikaela Tomasini exclusively. Between him and Dana White, and unbeknownst to Mikaela, the managing partners of the firm were told where their allegiances lied and where the rest of their large clients went. The Chairman of the WWE took a sadistic thrill in learning of their downfall. They never did anything to him personally but the rich loved to see other rich people fall from grace and lose their wealth.

The very day the firm filed for bankruptcy was the day that Vince set up a meeting between his beloved attorney and three of his rising stars. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Jon asked, walking into the small conference room in the training facility with Joe and Colby on his heels.

"I'm your meeting, baby," she smiled, jutting her chin out for them to take a seat.

"Do we have more moves to learn, Mikaela?" Joe asked, cocking his head at the woman at the head of the table. During the course of her training him, the two had managed to develop a comfortable friendship without Jon's say so but even he knew that Joe was okay now, and wouldn't hurt his girl.

"There are always new moves to learn, Joe, but in this case, it is moving from city to city, state to state," she shook her head, sliding three individual folders across the table; one to each man. "Your contracts for your move to the main roster," she grinned when their eyes widened in surprise. "I assure you; I negotiated on your behalf and got you the best that any rookies have ever walked in the door with. Look them over and ask any questions you might have," she leaned back in her chair, just waiting for it.

"When?" They asked in unison; earning a laugh from the expectant woman.

"It is tentatively set for Survivor Series so we have two months to polish things up and be ready," she glanced between them, waiting for any other questions while they perused the documents in front of them.

"Heel or face?" Jon asked with a smirk on his face.

"A heel faction called The Shield," she explained when they looked at her skeptically. "Hey, I'm just your fucking attorney. I didn't come up with that shit. Creative; and I use that term loosely, came up with this group that is supposed to fight the injustices within the company but nine times out of ten, you're kicking the faces' asses. Don't look at me like that. The only time I get involved in the Creative Team's business is when someone absolutely refuses to do a storyline," she held up her hands when she received various strange looks from them. "Jon, you really should read yours," she told him with a look of concern when he skimmed through random pages.

"I trust you, baby," he shrugged. Mikaela shook her head, knowing she had to talk to him about a certain clause in his contract when they were alone.

"So do you think we should sign?" Joe asked, flipping through the pages.

"Only if you want to get out of here, Joe," she tilted her head at him, giving him a sympathetic smile. She knew he; above the others, was nervous about moving up. He had a lot of expectations to live up to and made for an extra burden on the man's shoulders. "I'm your attorney as well as everyone else' in this company but if you want someone from the outside to look it over then feel free. I will tell you I got you the standard probationary contract except for one thing," she waited until the Samoan glanced up at her before she continued. "You are the three highest paid rookies in the history of the company," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it pays to be friends with the fiancé of the company attorney," Colby chuckled, laughing harder when he got dual fingers from Jon and Mikaela.

"I'm not forcing you to sign today, take the week and read it over, think it over or have someone look at it for you. In the meantime, I have a few sessions to get in today," she went to stand, stopping when Jon signed his and walked it over to her.

"Thank you, baby," he looked between her eyes, a smile lighting up his face before he gave her a deep kiss.

"Do I get to kiss her like that too?" Colby asked from behind Jon, a wide grin on his face when Jon shot him a scathing glare. "Chill, bro," he held his hands up in surrender, handing his contract to Mikaela before picking her up in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he swung her back and forth, his face firmly nuzzled in her neck.

"Oh shit," Mikaela groaned when she caught the wicked grin on Jon's face. "Oh crap," she whined when she felt Joe press against her back, sandwiching her between him and Colby, his big arms wrapped around them both. "Oh shut up," she furrowed her brow at Jon, who was laughing so hard he was doubled over. "Any other woman on the planet would love to be the meat in this sandwich. Not me, nope, I fear for my ass," she mumbled to herself, collecting all three contracts and walked out the door, leaving two curious men behind.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked Jon while they distantly followed Mikaela towards the practice rings.

"Oh that, I paddle her ass if she lets any man touch her besides me," Jon waved it off, his grin spreading across his face when his two friends snapped their heads towards him.

"No way!" Colby gasped out in shock; his stunned expression turning to one of humor. "You're one evil bastard, Good. You know that woman has to touch and be touched by some of us during training sessions. You're totally setting her up for an ass-whooping," he laughed, holding his gut when the pressure began to hurt.

"Yep," Jon nodded with a shit-eating grin.

"Does she like it?" Joe asked in a quiet tone, slowly glancing up at his two friends when they stopped and turned amused grins at him before breaking down into hysterical laughter again.

"She loves it, man, and is so responsive to the pain/pleasure threshold that I have to restrain myself from taking her before she learns her lesson," Jon chuckled, laughing when the big man blushed.

"I guess that explains why she was moving so tenderly, refusing to sit and chose to just direct us from outside of the ring a few times," Colby cackled like a crazed lunatic until the three of them emerged into the main gym, finding Mikaela leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the three of them. "Oh shit, uh, I'll be in the ring," he ran his hand over his hair, averting his chocolate eyes from those dangerous black orbs and scampered off.

"I'll, uh, go with him," Joe stammered nervously, keeping his grey eyes lowered as he abandoned his friend to the not-so-tender mercies of his fiancée.

"Guess I was right about the locker room talk huh?" she narrowed her eyes on Jon, noticing he held only a trace of guilt in his eyes that was soon overshadowed by manly pride. She found she couldn't feel upset that he spoke of their private life when his pride was making the return that she hoped for. It didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed though. He was in charge in their home but here, she held the power. "To the ring, Mr. Good," she said with an air of authority, her black eyes flashing at him when he went to touch her.

"Shit," he grumbled when she spun on her heel and marched over to the practice rings.

"You two get in here too," Mikaela ground out as she strode purposefully to her ring. "Brad, would you be so kind as to put it on?" she smiled at the quiet man, who grinned and rushed to start her workout song.

"What did we do?" Colby pouted, almost stomping his feet like she just asked him to go fetch a switch.

"Do I really need to answer that?" she glared at him, hopping up on to the apron and vaulting over the top rope. They warily followed her in, watching as she bounced on her toes, shaking out her arms. As soon as Jon stepped between the ropes behind her, she cracked her neck and glanced between Colby and Joe. "Pack mentality, gentlemen. You need to get it in your head and learn how to attack one opponent in a way that is sellable but doesn't look like you're tripping over each other. I know you've tag teamed but that is two on two, two on one or one on one. Add another body into the mix and it can get ugly fast, especially if there is a botch and your intended victim gets butthurt over it," she rolled her eyes when Colby couldn't restrain his chuckle. "Glad you find this amusing, pup. You can kick off this three on one party," she waved him on with her fingertips, a look on her face that he had never seen before when Down with the Sickness by Disturbed came on.

The drums started pounding out their rhythm, _'can you feel that?'_ – followed by the bass. Mikaela's entire body began to move to the beat, like it was pumping her up into her zone.

"Uh, I thought you get into trouble for this," Joe said in a hushed tone, trying to keep it from reaching the ears of the other people in the gym.

_'Ah shit'_ - The guitar joined in and the three men began to move with the rhythm too, feeling the adrenaline flow through their veins.

"I already broke the rules for today so what difference does it make now. Come on, Colby," she let a predatory grin slide over her face, sensing Jon approach from behind before she struck out with her right foot, catching him in the gut before advancing forward and taking Colby down in an arm drag. Both of them rolled to their feet at the same time with Colby standing next to Jon and Joe beside her. A quick glance at the Samoan told her he wasn't making a move yet so she returned her focus to the two wildcards.

"You've been learning, Princess," Jon smirked, rubbing his abdomen while Colby rotated his shoulder.

"Did you think I'd show you all my tricks and not pick up anything from you in return? Silly man," she tsked him, goading them on with her wagging fingers while she backed up against the ropes. She returned Jon's grin, rushing forwards when they charged towards her, jumping up with both feet out, connecting with each of their chests. All three of them landed on their backs, Mikaela back-rolling to her feet first and awaited their next move. Feeling the mat bounce beneath her feet, she pivoted and ran towards Joe, jumping into the air and driving her bent knees into his upper chest, riding him down to the mat.

"I see what you mean now about someone your size and strength bringing down someone my size with momentum," Joe gasped, staring up at a chuckling Mikaela.

"You're learning, grasshopper," she patted his cheek, rolling off of him and re-taking her feet when Jon and Colby closed in again. "Pack mentality, gentlemen; let your opponents cover themselves or get their random shots in while you keep it looking like a fucking mugging," she blocked a kick from Colby, feeling Jon's arms wrap around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. Colby came in from the front again and she brought both feet up, catching him under the chin, continuing her legs up and over Jon's head until her feet touched the canvas once again, holding him in a back bend until she side spun her body, sending Jon crashing to the mat on his face. The instant she took her feet, she turned, feeling Joe approach again but this time he was much closer, spearing her midsection, bending her body in half and drove her into the mat.

The three of them seemed to come to their senses all at once, the adrenaline fading only to be replaced with concern and worry. Joe straddled the waist of the unresponsive woman, pushing his hair out of his eyes so he could focus on her. "Mikaela," he said softly, patting her cheek.

"Mick!" Colby crawled to her side, brushing her hair away from her closed eyes.

"Baby, open your eyes for me!" Jon held her face between his palms, anger and fear at war within him.

"This is not how the three man mugging is supposed to go down," she whispered, cracking open an eye and frowned at them. "Get up and get on with it," she arched her brow at them when smiles of relief spread across their faces. They stood up and began to stomp away on her, laughing when she stretched and yawned.

"You could at least play the part so we don't flashback to this moment and bust out laughing in the ring," Jon chuckled, shaking his head when she slid her hands under her head to use as a pillow.

"If you insist," she rolled her eyes, "ouch!" she said in a normal tone. "Owie!" she whined in a girly tone that had them laughing even harder. "You big meanies," she swatted at the feet 'stomping' on her. "Bad Shield! Evil Shield!" she pouted, breaking down into a giggle fit when they collapsed to the mat in hysterics.

"Ah Ms. Mikaela, I think I'll miss you more than these three when you leave," Regal chuckled from ringside, shaking his head at the antics of the Shield and their trainer/fiancée/lawyer/friend. "Of course, if they break down laughing like lunatics during their debut, I'm telling Vince it was all you," he smiled at her, moving on to the next ring.

"You guys need a big signature power move to do after you beat down your opponent," she said in thought, staring up at the ceiling with her head on Jon's bicep.

"You think so?" Colby asked from his spot with his head resting on her abdomen.

"Definitely, something that has impact, makes the statement 'fear us, fuckers'," she laughed, letting Jon turn her face to him and plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I have something," Joe lifted his head off of her shin, looking down at her. "Want to try it?" he smiled, lifting an expectant brow.

"Hell yeah," she went to get up and had to push Colby off before taking the big man's hand, letting him pull her up. "What do you have, big man?" she looked up at him, hands on her hips.

"A triple powerbomb," he said hesitantly, biting his bottom lip. "I'll be in the center with them on either side, helping to lift our opponent, put him on my shoulders and hold the weight before the three of us drive him through the ring," he told her in a rush, running his hand through his hair and pushing it back out of his face.

"Now who's nervous?" she winked, grinning when the big man laughed softly. "Let's do it; even though you can pick me up on your own, we still need these two to do their part to see and feel the big picture," she glanced at Colby, who was smiling, his eyes positively beaming with excitement and turned to see Jon's scowl.

"No way is his face going anywhere near your crotch," he narrowed his eyes on her, shaking his head no. "That is my kitty and no man's mouth gets near her," he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to end the conversation.

"Your kitty?" Colby busted out laughing, Joe tried to hide his laugh behind his fist and Mikaela face-palmed.

"Are there any more of our bedroom activities that you'd like to discuss with our friends, Jonathan?" Mikaela said in an exasperated tone, scrubbing her hand down her face. "Am I still blushing?" she asked Joe in a low conspiratorial whisper that was loud enough for Jon and Colby to hear.

"Yes which is saying something since you're Italian," he chuckled.

"Get one of the others to do it, Mick," Jon cut her off when she turned back to him.

"This is your thing; the three of you, the others will not be involved with it in any way," Mikaela argued back, her hands on her hips while Jon shook his head no.

"For fuck's sake, Good, it isn't like the man is going to eat out your fiancée in the ring!" The four of them turned their heads to see Bill standing at ringside, laughing. "Do this thing so Regal and I can see what it looks like," he jutted his chin out, urging them on.

"You're gonna pay dearly for this one, baby," Jon growled in her ear when he moved to her side, Colby situated on her other side. "Not like it matters since you weigh next to nothing but go dead weight," he instructed her, feeling her go boneless in his and Colby's hands.

"You sure you can handle this, Mikaela?" Joe asked, worry in his eyes until she cocked her brow. "What was I thinking?" he shook his head, signaling them to pick her up while he bent forward. "Don't forget to play dead," he chuckled, laughing harder when over-dramatized her apparent unconsciousness.

William and Bill moved in closer while the rest of the gym's occupants hovered close by, watching as Jon and Colby placed her legs over Joe's shoulders; the big man's hands encompassing her slender waist while his teammates placed their hands on her shoulders and all three slammed her to the mat. The Samoan let loose a war cry that had their trainers clapping.

"You should do that before; it's really fucking cool…and primal. It'd be a great lead-in to the destruction," Mikaela mumbled from the mat at their feet, rubbing the base of her skull.

"Are you okay?" Joe's brow furrowed when she blinked lazily at him.

"I hit my head a bit but I'm cool. It was worth it. Did it look as bad ass as it felt?" she glanced at Jon when his worried face came into focus.

"It looked bad ass, Princess," he said off-handedly while his fingers probed the back of her head.

"Ow! I said I hit my head. Why would you go poke it? Bad Shield!" she swatted at him.

"Colby, go get her some ice. Joe, hold her hands so she won't smack Good or me," Bill said, sliding to her side and moving his hand towards her, only to pull back when her eyes blew wide open.

"Jon!" she shrieked, pulling her hands free from Joe and instantly snaking her body around Jon's.

"It's okay, baby," he shushed her, pulling her on to his lap and held her tight to his chest. "He's not going to hurt you. He just wants to check your head, sweetheart," he said softly, kissing her temple. He saw Joe whisper to Bill and the man nod his head in understanding. "Would it be okay if Regal checked your noggin? I don't think Vince would appreciate you losing all your legalese from a bump to the head," he chuckled in her ear, taking in her nod.

"Why does he get to do it and I don't?" Bill asked, keeping her attention off of Regal.

"Because he's nice," she furrowed her brows at him.

"What am I?"

"You're kind of a mean prick," she said without skipping a beat, earning some laughs from the men around her.

"So are you so we should get along perfectly," Bill fired back with a grin, chuckling when she scrunched her face and thought it over.

"Good point but I love his accent," she shrugged, turning a smile to Colby when he returned with some ice.

"I hope we break this habit soon, Mick," he chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"How many fingers, my dear," Regal asked, holding up two in front of her face.

"Five, Sir," she glanced around at the frowns on their faces. "Two up, two down and your thumb holding it all together," she smiled, shrugging at Jon's scowl. "I appreciate the concern, guys, but I don't do hospitals so even if I'm concussed – and I'm not – I'm not going. Now hand me my ice," she held her hand out, taking the bag and pouted when she placed it on the back of her head.

"Your eyes are a little glazed, my dear. I'm concerned," Regal frowned, lifting up her chin to look into both. "It doesn't help at all that I cannot differentiate your pupils from your irises. They are very beautiful, by the way," he smiled fondly at her.

"Okay, you and your accent need to back away from my woman now," Jon scowled at his instructor, who laughed heartily at the man's possessiveness.

"Why don't you three take the rest of the day and get her home? She needs ice and rest," William told the boys, patting Mikaela on the head before he stood. "And Jon," he called out to the man that carried her towards the ropes, cradled against his chest like a delicate treasure.

"Yeah," he glanced over his shoulder after passing her through to Colby.

"If she gets worse…" Regal said leadingly.

"I will, Sir," Jon nodded, hopping down to the floor and taking her back. "One of you drive, I'll take care of her in the back," he told his teammates as they gathered their things, Jon's and Mikaela's before they left the facility.

* * *

"You've got an amazing home, Jon," Joe said in awe after he opened the front door and stood aside to let him carry Mikaela in with Colby pulling up the rear.

"Thanks, man. There are bedrooms everywhere down here, pick one for the night, take a shower and we can order some grub in a bit," he jutted his chin out towards a hallway on the other side of the den before he carefully took Mikaela upstairs. "Count yourself lucky that you took that knock to the head, Princess. It saved your ass tonight," Jon said as he bumped the bathroom light switch with his shoulder to turn them on, taking her to the vanity and set her down. "You okay to balance yourself without taking a header while I run the tub?" he asked her, holding her by the waist.

"I'm okay," she nodded sluggishly.

He backed away slowly, his hands at the ready in case she pitched forward and only turned to the tub when he was positive she wouldn't fall. Setting the water temperature, he dropped the stopper and stripped off his clothes before returning to her.

"You're so handsome, Jon," she smiled, running her gaze down his beautifully sculpted body. "I could just look at you all day," she whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on the tender skin beneath and trailed more down the column of his throat.

"Oh baby, if you keep that up, you'll be in trouble," Jon groaned, closing his eyes from the sweet assault she kept up on his neck. "I won't be able to take care of you, precious. I'll want to take you instead," he purred when her palms skimmed over his chest, his nipples instantly hardening upon contact.

"Then take me, Jon," she said silkily, pulling her tank over her head and tossing it aside. "Please, baby, I need you," she reached out to him and he moved to her instantly, taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Fuck, you're an addiction, Mick," Jon moaned against her lips, lifting her and setting her on her feet. "Hold on to my shoulders, baby," he bent down, taking her biker shorts down her legs until she kicked them off. "Mmm, my kitty smells sweet," he purred, darting his tongue out to flick over her folds before standing upright and lifting her up by her ass until her legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly made his way to the sunken tub while exploring her mouth, setting her down on the ledge before getting in. He turned off the water, settled back and easily lifted his girl, settling her on his lap. "So fucking beautiful, Mick," he mumbled, taking her face between his hands and thrust his tongue to battle with hers. "Oh Mick," he gasped when her hand wrapped around his straining length.

"Need you, baby," she breathed out against his lips, lifting her hips and rubbed him against her clit before sinking down on his shaft. "Feel so good, Jon," she sighed, her head falling back while just enjoying the feel of him inside of her.

Jon bent his legs at the knees, his thighs propped up enough for Mikaela to lean against. His girl's hands clutched on to the back of his neck and randomly ran up to grip his damp curls. Jon couldn't help but run his hands over her abs, frowning for a moment when he saw a bruise on her sun-kissed skin. 'Spear,' he thought sadly before moving his hands up her sides to palm her heavy breasts. "You sure are putting yourself through the wringer helping us train, sweetheart. Remind me to put something on your abs when we get out of the tub," he mumbled, tracing his tongue over a hard nipple before taking it between his teeth.

Mikaela held the back of his head, arched her back to offer her breasts to him before she began to ride his thick cock. "Don't care about bruises," she gasped, finding a decent rhythm and licked at his lips, teasing his tongue.

"I do," he caught her tongue, sucking on it for a moment while plucking her nipples. "No one marks my girl except me," he smirked up at her. "How's your head, baby?" he asked a few minutes later when his hand drifted up to clutch her hair.

"Jon, if you're going to talk while we're having sex, will you at least make it dirty?" she said with a hitch in her voice when she impaled herself on his thick length.

"I can do that, precious," he smirked up at her, wrapping his hands around her ribcage and lifting her up and down his shaft. "Does my kitty like this? Does she like my cock pounding into her, filling her up?" he growled near her ear, biting the side of her neck.

"Fuck yes, baby, so good," she moaned, arching her back and meeting each of his thrusts. Mikaela felt herself on the edge already, fixing to fall over but didn't want to go without Jon. She wanted to slow this down, make it last but Jon was very focused on driving her to orgasm. He was always good for multiple orgasms and recovered quickly for repeat performances; that made him a dream come true as a lover. "You're so beautiful, Jon," she breathed out, palming his cheek while staring into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Despite coming together in the most unconventional way, they had a special relationship; one of give and take, protective adoration and very attentive to the others' needs and wants. They were healing each other every day they spent together, making the other a better person for it. She gave all the control to him because he needed it and she knew early on that she'd do anything for this man. They had been together for a while now; exclusive to each other but lately, Mikaela had found herself wanting more, more than once having to stop herself from saying the dreaded L word. The truth of the matter was she didn't want to fuck; she wanted to make love and be loved but didn't know how he'd feel about it.

If her little outburst in the ring with Bill was anything to go by, she still had a ways to go before she overcame her issues but Jon, he was making headway on dealing with his insecurities, putting them aside and learning to be comfortable with himself again. It was a fear of hers; that he wouldn't need her anymore and move on once he figured that out, leaving her alone and still broken without the one man she was comfortable with. She could live with being broken; she'd gotten used to it, but she didn't think she could handle losing the man she found love with.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Jon's voice broke her out of her thoughts, a look of concern in his expressive eyes when he traced a fingertip down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he cupped her cheek, staring between her eyes even as his hips continuously drove his cock to the hilt within her body.

"I just…the feel of you…so amazing," she panted out, feeling her approaching climax mingle with her love and fear and it all became too much for her to contain. "Jon…" she whimpered in desperation, clutching the hair on the back of his head to stare into his eyes and fell over the edge.

"Mick, baby!" Jon growled out, throwing his head back when he released inside her quivering pussy. When he came back to his senses, he found Mikaela had pitched forward into his chest, her arms draped around his shoulders with her face burrowed into his neck. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked softly, running his hands up her back to her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she whispered, staring at the marble wall with tears slowly trekking down her cheeks. "Why don't you dry off, change and go downstairs to order food with the guys? I'll be down in a little while," she said softly, wiping her tears away before pulling back to look at his handsome face.

"You sure?" he narrowed his eyes on her, trying to get a read on her.

"I'm sure," she nodded with a smile, closing her eyes briefly when she lifted off his softening length.

"Do not attempt the stairs on your own, baby," he told her as he rose from the water, stepping out to grab a towel. "I don't want you getting dizzy and falling down the damn things. I mean it, Princess," he narrowed his eyes on her, taking in her nod before he placed a kiss on top of her head and walked out into their bedroom.

Mikaela spent some time soaking in the tub just staring up at the ceiling, thinking and letting her sore muscles loosen up. Joe had really done a number on her with that spear and powerbomb but she would never admit it. And Jon…all these thoughts about Jon were just depressing her. They were moving at a different pace in their recoveries. He was doing better than her but she was capable of love again and she honestly didn't know if Jon was interested in loving anyone.

"Least of all a clingy, fucked up woman like you, Mikaela," she told herself, stepping out of the tub to dry off. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts; opting for the loose clothing due to her aching back and abdomen, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey Ambrose, the food is here," Colby's voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

Her promise to Jon about not taking the stairs on her own was forgotten and she sprinted down to find Jon holding his friend against the wall with his fists clenched in his shirt.

"What did you fucking call me?" Jon growled low in his throat, his body vibrating with anger.


	9. Breaking the last barriers

**Chapter 9: Breaking the last barriers**

"Jon, what the fuck?" Joe yelled when Jon pushed him back. He tried to get between his friends; completely unaware of why Jon's mood just shifted, and ended up on his ass for his trouble.

"Jon!" Mikaela shouted, running down the stairs to stop him from doing something insanely stupid. She was intercepted at the bottom stair by Joe; the big Samoan wrapping his arms around her, thinking of her safety. "Joe, let me go!" she struggled against his hold.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said in earnest.

"And I don't want Colby to get hurt," she looked deep into his grey eyes, her black telling him all he needed to know – she could stop this – and he let her go. "Jon, stop it," she tugged against his grip on Colby's shirt but he wouldn't budge so she changed his view. Ducking under his arms, she pried herself between them, her back to Colby's chest and stared into his eyes. "Jon, come back to me," she whispered, holding his face between gentle fingertips.

"Mick…" he said curiously, recognition lighting in his eyes before he released his grip on Colby's shirt and took her shoulders.

"I'm here, baby," she gave him a soft smile, moving one hand down and behind her to push Colby aside. He took the hint and moved to stand next to Joe.

"How did he…" he drifted off, shaking his head.

"It's the name they always had slotted for you in the company, Jon. It was in all of the contracts. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins," she pointed respectively at Joe and Colby before placing a fingertip on his chest, "and Dean Ambrose."

Jon was quiet for several moments; anger and bitter disappointment at war in his eyes, before clutching her head between his hands and pressing his forehead to hers. "I need your skin," he hissed with some difficulty.

"Go upstairs and get in bed," she nodded in understanding. "I'll get our food and be right up," she tried to kiss his parted lips but he turned his head and she was stuck watching him take two steps at a time until he was out of sight. "The food is already paid for, Joe. Will you get it from the delivery guy and bring it to the kitchen?" she asked, passing him without waiting for an answer.

"What was that?" Colby asked, following her into the kitchen and waited for her to pull their Dr. Peppers out of the fridge before fixing his emotional eyes on her. "It was like he didn't even recognize me," he said in a hushed tone, earning his nickname of pup from her with that look on his face.

"It isn't for me to say, Colby," she shifted her eyes to Joe when he walked in and placed the bag of take-out on the counter.

"It has something to do with how uncomfortable he was in the ring, doesn't it?" Joe leveled his grey gaze on black, feeling a deep sadness for his friend when she nodded her head.

"I'm doing everything I can to get him past it, help him settle it but every once in a while, something sets him back," she said softly, holding up her hand when they went to open their mouths. "He'll be fine; I've got him this far and will keep going until he's settled," she moved to take the containers with their dinners out of the bag, picked up some silverware and their drinks, and moved to leave until Joe caught her shoulder.

"At what cost to yourself?" he asked, staring down into her eyes with nothing but concern reflecting in his.

"At any cost," she said simply. "I'll try to get him to come back down. Feel free to make use of the theater room," she called out, headed towards the stairs.

The two of them were quiet for a moment; worried for their two friends, before glancing at each other with matching smiles. "Theater room!" The two of them grabbed their dinner, drinks and utensils before searching the downstairs for the entertainment room.

* * *

Mikaela's breath caught in her throat when a pair of strong hands took her shoulders and slammed her back into the wall. It took every reflex she had at her disposal not to drop their meal but Jon swiped it from her grasp in his next move, everything falling to the floor beside them. Before she could register a thing, he had taken her hands and pinned them to the wall, his hard eyes boring furiously into hers.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Jon growled low in his throat, his face close to hers. "You know what that name means to me," he kept his gaze locked on her sad eyes even as one of his hands tore her t-shirt from her body. "Why didn't you fight for me?" he picked her up, tossing her on to the bed.

"I did fight for you," she gasped when he forcefully tore her shorts from her body. "They chose it for you. I told them you'd prefer another but since I couldn't very well give them a reason why, I had no choice but to let it go. I thought your career would take precedence over a name," she closed her eyes, hiding the tears behind her lids when he covered her naked body with his own.

"Do you know what it was like hearing that name come out of my friend's mouth?" he took her jaw in his hand, squeezing slightly until her tear-filled eyes met his angry blue.

"I'd imagine it feels something like you tearing my clothes from my body in anger and seeing hatred in your eyes instead of affection or concern," she said shakily, turning her head to the side to avoid those eyes.

Her words and tears were like a punch to his heart, forcing his breath from his lungs. "Oh fuck," he gasped out, feeling like absolute shit for treating her like that. "Mick, baby, I'm sorry," he gently turned her face towards him with a shaky palm, kissing her tears away. "Baby, please, I'm so sorry," he kept peppering her skin with kisses, absorbing her liquid sadness with his lips.

"Go ahead, Jon, use my skin, take what you need from me," she closed her eyes again, mentally fighting the pain she felt from his cold treatment of her.

"No!" he rolled to her side, still trying to get her to look at him but felt like everything was spiraling out of control. "Mick, please forgive me…I didn't mean to hurt you," he pet the side of her face, his fingers still shaking on her damp skin.

"Dean Ambrose is a mask, Jon," she said softly, turning on to her side facing away from him. "He's the person you became to hide your true self within, to protect under the guise of so that you could survive. When you're in the ring, you become a different person from the Jon I know too. I know the name is a painful reminder but maybe you can use it and that person, in the ring, on-screen to give the world what it wants and keep my Jon, I…I mean you safe inside. You're a private man, you don't like to share your true self; this gives you the opportunity to keep it that way. If you don't agree, if you can't live with it then I'll go back and demand they change it, come up with some reason to make it happen. Anything to make you comfortable," she sighed, rising up from their bed, grabbing his discarded t-shirt and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up with a worried expression on his face.

"You don't need me so I'm hitting the gym," she said in a rush, tugging his shirt on as she went.

"You stupid fucking asshole," Jon cursed himself, holding his clenched fists to his forehead.

"Mikaela?" Joe came out of the kitchen with snacks in hand, only to see his friend wandering past, looking upset, disheveled and wearing nothing but the shirt Jon had on earlier.

"Joe," she sniffled, hurrying around the corner and disappeared before he made it to the turn.

"Damn it," he muttered, rushing back to the kitchen to drop everything on the counter before hauling ass to the theater room. "We have a problem, Colby. It's Mikaela," he waved the other man over and took off in the direction he had last seen her.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked, easily catching up to him.

"She's upset, crying and disappeared in here before I could find out why," he told his friend; turning down the hall he'd last seen her in. "This is the last place I saw her," he pointed ahead.

"Well let's find her, man, I can't stand the thought of Mick crying," Colby started down, checking each room he came across with Joe beside him.

"What do you think she meant when she said she'd get him settled at any cost to herself?" Joe asked quietly, feeling a sense of dread for his new lady friend. He really liked the woman. She wasn't a normal female but one of the guys even though she was gorgeous as sin.

"I don't know, bro, but I think we're about to find out," Colby sighed when he heard a hard, hollow, smacking sound ahead. They both stopped outside a door, glanced at each other before he slowly opened it. "Mick?" he called out, walking through the vast gym until they came across her. "Damn," he said in astonishment, watching her work a wooden fighting dummy. Her arms and fists were moving at an alarmingly fast rate, striking random wooden planks at various heights with sick thuds.

"Go get Jon," Joe whispered, giving his friend a concerned look. "She's bruising up already," he jerked his head towards her and Colby saw angry red marks forming on her forearms.

"But if he's the one that drove her to this…"

"He's still the only one that can stop her. Go and I'll try to minimize the damage," Joe nodded his head towards the door, waiting until his friend backed out before he took a step forward. "Mikaela, are you okay?" the big man asked while watching the methodical precision of her vicious strikes.

"I'm fine, Joe," she huffed in between blows. "This is a normal workout for me," she grunted when she took a step back and began to work her shins and feet on the lower planks. Her shoulder accidentally shifted one of the top planks until one side of it hit the back of her right shoulder, she drove her elbow back, splitting the wood before bringing that fist forward, shattering the end that struck her first. "Joe, can you leave me alone please?" she asked, staring at her blood on the broken plank from her split knuckles.

"I'd rather not, Mikaela," he said softly, sensing the precarious state of her mood.

"Jon!" Colby knocked on his door, pushing it open when he heard his muffled voice from within.

"I said go away not come in," Jon snapped, scrambling for his shorts on the floor and pulled them on.

"It's Mick," he gasped out, knew his friend sensed the urgency in his tone and followed him out the door.

Jon was in a panic, his mind in chaos as he ran down the stairs and flew to the gym. He hurt Mikaela with his mistrust, his rough treatment of her and his cold words. She thought he only needed her for her healing touch and meant nothing more. He drove her to whatever was waiting for him down the hall, in the gym. Throwing the door open, he skidded to a stop, his mouth hanging open when he looked at his beautiful girl. Her forearms and shins were all marked up, blood flowing freely from her hand, dripped from her fingertips to the floor but it was her eyes that made his heart clench in his chest. Her normally expressive black eyes were cold and flat when they landed on him before she turned her focus back to the fighting dummy.

"Mick, baby, stop," Jon rushed forward, wrapping his arms around hers and pinned them to her sides. "Please stop, baby," he rasped out in her ear, pulling her back from the broken wood. "I need you and not just for that, Mick, please," he said in a desperate tone against her hair, feeling her crumble in his arms and they both fell to their knees on the mat. "Easy, Princess," he kissed the side of her head, holding her close to his chest.

"You really need to let me go right now, Jon," she gasped out of heaving lungs. "I'm not safe to be around," she shook her head miserably while tears flowed down her face.

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" he went to grab her bloody hand but she pulled it away.

"Anger and fear are all I knew before I met you. Aside from Derek, I didn't have a single friend or anyone close to me except for my wonderful family of fucking criminals. Before you, I didn't have anything except my fists and a couple of big fucking houses filled with shit, and then you walked into my life," her voice cracked, her body trembling against his with her sobs. "You began to change me almost instantly, calming me, healing me and bringing the woman in me back to life. I hate that bitch, Jon. She's vulnerable and cries; she shows weakness and feels pain when she doesn't take care of you," she struggled against his hold, breaking free and scooted across the mat, raising her sad, desolate eyes to his blues. "You said I could let go with you," she tilted her head, looking at his handsome but concerned face with the ever-present tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can let go with me, baby," he said in a soft raspy voice, inching towards her.

"You said you'd keep me safe, keep me close," her expressionless face still focused on him while she recited his mantra.

"I will keep you safe and close, Mick, I promise," he pleaded, reaching a hand out to her, seeing her eyes dart to his hand before rising back to his gaze.

"Then why did you do that to me? All I've ever wanted was to make things right for you; make things better for you so you could live your dream, and I can't come through on one thing and all of a sudden, I'm the fucking enemy," she shook her head, furrowing her brow when she felt a fresh wave of infernal tears coming. "So much hatred in your eyes," she lowered hers to her lap, focusing on her busted knuckles.

"You're not my enemy, Mick. You're my baby girl, my Princess," he crawled to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "I could never hate you. I was just…"

"Disappointed that I failed you," she finished for him. "You don't trust me anymore. You don't need me anymore," she rambled out her inner thoughts and fears, not even directing the conversation towards him anymore.

"Fuck, Mick, I can never be disappointed in you and of course, I need you and trust you. Baby, you hold me in the palm of your hand," he lifted her chin, desperately trying to relay with his eyes his true feelings.

"I don't want to bind you to me through need, Jon. I want you to want me," she said softly, her obsidian eyes dancing between his electric blues.

"I'll always fucking want you, Mick," he reached out to touch her face but found his wrist caught in her deceptively strong hand.

"Prove it," she hissed out, cocking her head at him before taking her feet. "Feel free to pick a room and stay for the night, guys. I'm turning in. Good night, Colby," she stopped beside him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning to Joe. "Good night, big guy," she pulled his head down and gave him the same sweet kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Good night, Mick," Colby called out.

"Good night, Mikaela," Joe said at the same time.

"I don't know what you did but you better go up there and kiss that fine ass of hers," Colby scowled at Jon, pointing towards the door and almost stomped his foot in a huff but thought better of it. "You hurt my friend; a woman who looks at you like you're the center of her universe, and you better fucking make it right," he crossed his arms over his chest, frown firmly in place.

"I second what he said and you've got some proving to do, bro," Joe shook his head and stood back to let Jon pass between them. "Somehow I think someone else is getting spanked tonight," he laughed deep in his throat when his friend shot him the finger.

"You could try not to gloat over this, you know?" Jon growled at his friends.

"I don't think I can, no. Jon Good, pussy-whipped and in love, on his way upstairs to grovel at the cute little feet of his gorgeous woman – no, man, I am gloating over this one," Colby laughed, watching his friend shoot him a dirty look on his way out the door. "Look at this gym!" he began to wander around, not seeing the big Samoan shake his head at him.

"You are a hyper puppy," Joe rolled his eyes, before getting lost in the equipment himself.

'Jon Good, pussy-whipped and in love,' Jon thought to himself as he made his way to the stairs. 'Is this love? I mean, we haven't been apart since the day we met. We take care of each other. I haven't thought of another woman since I met her. My body is hard wired for hers,' he ran his thoughts through his mind while he ascended the stairs. 'I'm going to her now. I always go to her but is it because I need her to survive my past or because I want her, love her? I've never known love so how do I know if this is it?' His thoughts were lost within his mind the instant he entered their bedroom.

"Do you trust me, Jon?" Mikaela asked, glancing over her bare shoulder while she lit the last candle on the nightstand.

"Of course, I do, baby," he nodded his head, taking in her glowing skin while she sat on the side of the bed, facing him.

"Come here and lay down, sweetheart," she patted the center of the bed, catching the deer-caught-in-headlights look in Jon's eyes when he moved to do her bidding. "I want to give you something but in order for me to do so I'll need you to let me have control. Can you do that for me, baby?" she asked in a purr, rubbing her cheek against his chest hair.

"Yeah, baby," he nodded, his eyes closing and his hand lacing in her hair while she nuzzled her face in his chest. She really did have a thing for his light dusting of chest hair.

"Jon, what I want to do requires a lot of trust on your part and in return, I'll show you how much I trust you," she rose up on her elbows, cupping the side of his face in her palm. "I won't hurt you. I promise to only give you pleasure but I need you to trust me and relax. Okay?" she asked, taking in his nod before she took his mouth in a deep kiss. "I want to taste you, Jon," she broke their kiss on a gasp, looking down into his eyes. He jerked his head in a hasty nod, lifting his hips and pushing down his shorts while keeping his lust-filled gaze locked on hers. "You're so beautiful, Jon," she traced a hand down his chest to his clenching abs and ended with a casual brush over his hard length. "I hope I can get you to see that," she whispered, licking from his balls up to the head of his cock before she circled and took him into her mouth.

"Oh, Mick, baby," Jon groaned, threading his fingers into her hair. His eyes fell closed, his mouth open, breathing in heavily while she worked his cock. He bunched up her hair in his fists each time he bumped the back of her throat. He was in heaven. His beautiful girl took him right to the edge several times, letting him teeter but never let him fall over. His body was vibrating with the need to cum but he'd long lost his ability to beg her for release. Instead, he gave up his control and put himself completely in her hands but oh, how he wanted to thrust into that sweet mouth until he erupted down her throat.

"I love the taste of you, Jon," she gasped, releasing him with a pop, tossing her hair over her back before she crawled up his body. "Here comes the trust part, love," she cradled his face between her palms, staring between his eyes. "I want to taste you, Jon," she said again, seeing the haze clear from his eyes only to be replaced with confusion.

"But you…"

"Not there, baby," Mikaela whispered, stroking the sides of his face when understanding struck. "I have nothing left to give you except two things, Jon. One of which is to show you that with the right person, someone who cares about you, being touched there can bring you so much pleasure. If you trust that person and they care about you then it can feel good. I'm willing to take that chance with you if you're willing to with me," she said softly, her eyes misting up.

"Mick," Jon said in awe, temporarily forgetting what she was asking of him and focused on what she was offering him. Over time, Jon had gotten every sick detail of what Mikaela remembered or learned of her rape; one of which was that she was violated by Thomas in every way possible. The mere thought that she would give him that kind of trust was enough to return it and calm his nerves enough to nod his head, surrendering to her. "What do you want me to do, baby?" he whispered through a tight throat.

"Roll over on to your stomach," she spoke against his lips, giving him a sweet kiss before lifting her hips so he could roll over. She leaned over to the nightstand, snagging a bottle of massage oil, poured some in the palm of her hand before setting it aside and rubbed her hands together, warming the oil before she placed her hands on his skin. Mikaela began at his neck, massaging his tension away with skilled fingers before placing a kiss there and moving on to his shoulders. He received the same treatment there; a soothing massage and kisses before moving on to his back. "Forgive me for saying so but you've got a gorgeous ass, love," she leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his perfect cheek before laving it with her tongue.

"You're forgiven," Jon groaned low in his throat, remaining boneless until she spread his cheeks.

"Easy, baby," she said soothingly before leaning forward and tracing her tongue over his puckered hole.

"Oh fuck, Mick," he gasped out, clutching on to the pillow his head rested upon, willing his body to remain still while her tongue tickled his entrance. "Oh fucking Christ, baby," he groaned low in his throat, pushing up on his knees a bit when her tongue slithered into his tight muscle.

"You taste amazing, love," she gasped, sitting up behind him and smacked one cheek when she caught him with his hand on his cock. "Don't you dare cum. I want you deliciously hard when you take me," she admonished him, grinning when she saw how worked up he was from a little rimming. "One more thing, love," she said in a shaky tone, not knowing how he'd react to this, she ran an oil-covered digit over his entrance and slowly slid it in. She could barely register his whimper before her finger found the button of nerves she was searching for and brushed over it. "That is the pleasure I was telling you about," she told him when he gasped loudly, following it up with a low growl.

"Mick, baby," he groaned when she stroked his prostate again. "Oh please, baby," he gripped his dick hard in his fist, desperately needing to cum.

"As you wish, Jon," she withdrew from his backside, flicking her tongue over his hole one more time before sitting on her heels. Seeing his shining eyes when he turned to her, she lowered her gaze to her lap and her fidgeting hands. "I just wanted to make you feel good, maybe release you from that fear at the same time," she shrugged her shoulders, looking embarrassed of her actions. "Oh!" he startled her by quickly slipping his hands under her ass and lifting her up, slotting their pelvises together while he took her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You did," he whispered against her lips, waiting for her to wrap her legs around his waist before he laid them down. Jon's tongue danced with Mikaela's, chasing her from his mouth to hers while he fumbled with the bottle of oil, rubbing his fingers together to coat them. "Stay right here, baby," he gasped, holding her frantic gaze when he slipped the tip of his index finger into her ass. "I've got you, Princess. You can trust me too, baby," he told her in a soothing tone, taking in her shaky nod.

Jon worked carefully yet diligently at stretching her tight ring of muscle while he continued to whisper sweet things into her ear. He peppered her face with kisses, everything he could think of to ease her, comfort her when he withdrew his probing digits and coated his cock with oil. "Don't hold your breath, precious," he instructed her when he began to push his way in. "Easy, baby, just relax," he told her when her whimpers grew in frequency and volume.

"Hurts…" she said in a small broken tone and Jon almost changed his mind until he finally slid home, his hips firmly seated up against her ass.

"Just for a little while, baby, but it'll pass," he gritted out of clenched teeth, the tightness of her ass almost overwhelming him. "Just relax, Princess," he kissed her tears away while he moved a hand down to her pussy. "There's my pretty kitty," he purred, stroking his fingers over her wetness before rubbing her clit between his index and middle fingers. Mikaela moaned deep in her throat, throwing her head back and if it was at all possible, Jon fell harder for her, seeing her body respond so intensely to him, for him. "That's my beautiful girl," he rasped out, pulling his cock back just a bit and stroking fully into her.

"Oh Jon…" she sighed, feeling the bliss of his attention on her clit and pussy even while she adjusted to his equally thick and long length filling up her ass. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat anymore than she could help using her calves to pull him into her on his next thrust. "Ooooh, take me, baby. I'm yours," she gasped, reaching out to skim her fingertips through his chest hair.

Jon's eyes darkened at her words, his hips setting up his usual rhythm of long, hard strokes but this time into her ass. Her gasps turned to moans and then turned to grunts, groans and the occasional scream. His gaze darted from her face; twisted up in a mixture of agony and rapture, down to his fingers stroking her clit, to her wet pussy and to his cock disappearing into the most delicious ass he'd ever experienced. This was the most feral he had ever felt with her and, if it wasn't for the mere fact that he was intent on stroking her pussy until she came, he was positive he would be rutting her like a mere beast right now. She brought that out in him but she also brought out the man that took her with tender care, just seeking out her pleasure. She was the only one that ever brought that out in him. 'Is this love?' The random thought floated through his hazy mind until a low whine building in intensity brought his attention back to the here and now.

"JON," Mikaela threw her head back and screamed his name loud enough that he was sure their guests heard it.

His eyes went to her juices escaping her body and moved his fingers to her pussy, rubbing the wet sensitive flesh while his hips slapped against her ass in rapid succession. "Mick, baby," he growled, clenching his eyes and teeth when he felt another orgasm tear through her body. Her ass gripped him like a vise and ripped his release from his thrusting shaft. "Oh fuck, baby," he gritted out, jerking his hips as he came deep in her ass.

Mikaela's legs slid from his waist, settling on to the bed as she went boneless from her two intense climaxes. "Mmm ah…" she whimpered when he eased his cock out of her body and collapsed at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. She was spent and felt her exhaustion sweep in to claim her. "I love you, Jon," she sighed, falling into a deep, contented slumber.

Jon felt that warmth spread in his chest again. If he didn't know better, he'd think something was medically wrong with him, the way his chest constantly burned around this woman. 'Is this love?' he asked himself again before he kissed the back of her head and nuzzled his face against hers, drifting off with his woman wrapped securely in his arms.


	10. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 10: The big reveal**

**Survivor Series**

**Bankers Life Fieldhouse**

**Indianapolis, IN**

Two months had flown by and not once had Mikaela repeated the "I love you, Jon" words that she'd said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. The woman had given him such intense pleasure that night; warmed his heart in more ways than one, and the next day she tended to her self-inflicted injuries and acted as if it was any other morning after.

Their love life hadn't dwindled in the slightest since then but Jon's head was a jumbled mess when it came to her feelings and where they stood. Well that wasn't true; he knew she stood beside him in all things except one. Did he have her love? Was it an excited utterance after an intense moment between them or did she really love him? He wasn't sure; he didn't have a lot of experience to draw upon to determine the answer and he feared the answer she'd give him if he asked.

Here it was, the day of their debut on the main roster and his thoughts were consumed with her, always her. Did that mean he loved her? He didn't know. The mere fact that he was ill equipped to know what he was feeling was a source of aggravation to him. The whole of his existence was void of love and he had nothing to compare this burning in his chest to, no way of knowing if these crazy feelings he had meant that she had laid claim to his heart. All he knew was she occupied his mind constantly and affected his body like no one else ever had.

She walked him, Joe and Colby into the arena like they owned the place, directing them to a private locker room with their own showers. Once again, Jon felt that warmth in his chest that she knew he wouldn't take to undressing or showering in a common locker room. He was okay with his friends but the bulk of the male superstars? No chance in hell. There was also the factor that she was only comfortable with him and his friends too.

Jon felt her shrink back into the middle of him and Colby when they passed through catering. There were way too many men around that she didn't know and was on edge, letting herself be absorbed by the three of them. They were suited up in their black attire for the show early and Jon made sure that any time she had to leave the locker room to confer with management, that either himself, Joe or Colby accompanied her. He wouldn't abandon his lady to her insecurities that could lead to someone getting hurt considering her self-preservation instincts.

"Are you getting tired yet, big guy?" Mikaela asked with a smile, glancing up at Joe. "You have a mugging to put on tonight. I don't want you tiring yourself out following me all over the damn arena," she grinned, readjusting her grip on her files when someone came around the corner and bumped into her. "Joe!" she said with wide eyes when his big hand grabbed the man by his collar. "It was an accident, big guy," she placed a gentle hand on his forearm, obsidian eyes meeting grey.

"Watch where you're going next time," he growled out, giving the man a little shove back as he released him.

"Your first hour here and you've already made someone pee themselves. Good job, big guy," she laughed, patting his muscular bicep.

"I can't help it," he blushed, staring down at the floor when they continued to walk. "I can't stand the thought of you being uncomfortable," he ruffled her hair before placing his hand on her shoulder to direct her through the traffic in the hall.

"You think this is bad, you should have seen me with the UFC delinquents. Let me tell you, that business sure has scraped the bottom of the barrel after Dana bought it," she moved in closer to his side when he pulled her in. "Back in the days when it was under the original ownership, I actually went to see some of those shows. The first five are my favorites. Now that was true martial art disciplines at work there. Most of the people in it now are fucking street trash that wants a check for fighting. They disgust me," she shook her head with a scowl in place.

"How did you put up with them?" Joe asked with a small grin.

"I fought Lesnar," she looked up at him with a devious grin. "No one wanted to mess with me after that. Go figure," she shrugged. "I picked up a few friends prior to that that were good men and well respected. They looked after me much like you and Colby do now. Thank you for that, Joe," she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and smiled up at him.

"You are most welcome, Mikaela," the big man beamed brightly. "How are you and Jon doing? I know it isn't any of my business and it hasn't come up since that night but the conversation at your house seemed pretty heavy," he kept his eyes forward, concerned that he overstepped his bounds. "I was worried about your injuries that night; the ones that I subjected you to and then you added to them with your workout. I could see how gingerly you were moving the next day," he said softly, his deep voice a gentle caress.

"I think Jon and I are fine. I mean, it is never to the point where our relationship is in danger; it's just sometimes I'm not sure we're at the same place. You heard me that night, prior to meeting Jon; I kept to myself and didn't let anyone in my heart, and then he just made me feel things I've never felt before. It was confusing to me for a while and then became a fear that it wasn't reciprocated. I'm rambling, Joe, I'm sorry," she gripped his arm tighter, leaning her head against his bicep for a second. "Oh and don't beat yourself up about the spear and the powerbomb, I walked away just fine and the crap I did at the house is par for the course for me," she rubbed his arm a bit to ease his troubled mind.

"But you were moving so funny the next day," he looked down at her smiling face with a furrowed brow.

"That isn't why I was moving funny, big guy," she grinned.

"He didn't dare spank you after everything you went through that day, did he?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Nope, that isn't what he did to my ass, Joe, but it did go way beyond the pain/pleasure threshold," she winked and started to laugh when the big Samoan stopped dead in his tracks; shocked look on his face, before their locker room door.

He felt his face flush and took her wrist in his big hand, pushing open the door and pulled her to Jon, stopping before him. "She has been hanging out with you…us…men too long. I think she needs a girls' night out," he glanced down at Mikaela when she gasped with mock horror on her face.

"How could you be so mean? That is a horrible thing to say. Me…hang out with women? I'd rather eat glass. Bad Shield," she pulled her hand from his grasp, pouting up at him.

"Now you did it, Joe. She whipped out the booboo lip. We're doomed now," Colby grinned, eyes sparkling at Mikaela.

"What is the big mean Samoan jumping your ass for, Princess?" Jon purred low in his throat, reaching out to grasp her hips and pulled her to stand between his legs.

"Stop right there," Joe pointed at Mikaela when a wicked grin tugged at her mouth. "I don't need to hear it and end up walking out there with a raging hard-on," he mock glared at her, putting his fingers in his ears and went to sit down on the bench.

"Why are you giving Joe a raging hard-on, baby?" Jon asked with a raised brow.

"I am not giving Joe a raging hard-on, lover," she emphasized "I" while she dropped her files down beside Jon on the bench, moving her hands to lock behind his neck. "I must warn you again, sweetheart, that I am an attorney and wording is everything in my profession," she smiled prettily, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You are evil," he smirked, pulling her to straddle his lap and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Jon gripped her waist, grinding her crotch over his burgeoning erection until Joe began to cough.

"Raging hard-on," he coughed some more, "on international television," he laughed when Jon flipped him off behind her back.

"What's going on, losers," Phil asked with a smile upon entering before his eyes zeroed in on Mikaela, "and lovely lady?"

Her face lit up seeing him over her shoulder before glancing at Jon with a question in her eyes. "Go ahead, Princess," he swatted her ass, chuckling when she jumped off his lap and ran into a hug from Phil. "Watch the hands, Punk," Jon smiled, shaking his head when the Straight Edge Superstar seemed to melt into his lady. She had that effect on his friends. It was as natural as breathing to just get caught up in her web of innocence, intensity and exuberance.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" Phil sighed into her hair, running a hand over her back.

"I've been well, thank you," she pulled back, obsidian eyes meeting olive green. "What the hell happened to your hair?" she shook her head, tracing her fingers over his buzz cut head.

"I felt like a change," he scrubbed a hand over his shaved scalp.

"What a shame," she frowned before flashing him another smile. "Are you ready for the triple threat tonight?"

"Those three or my match?" he laughed at Colby's scowl and Jon's roll of his eyes.

"I don't think anyone is ready for those three," Mikaela mused, glancing over her shoulder at Jon, giving him a wink.

"You're always ready for me, baby," Jon smirked, laughing when Joe started coughing again.

"Thanks for sharing with the class, Jon," Phil shook his head, leading Mikaela over to the bench with a hand on her lower back before he sat next to Joe. "So do you guys know when you're supposed to come out and what you're going to do?" he asked, looking between them.

"Oh we know what we're going to do," Jon grinned after glancing among his partners.

* * *

From her Skybox, in the company of Vince McMahon, Mikaela wringed her hands while Phil went through a grueling match, taking it back and forth with Cena and Ryback. She knew the outcome of the match, of course, but still cringed when her friend took some of those bumps, putting his body through its limits.

"I hear you've gotten fairly close rather quickly with our WWE Champion," Vince said with a sly grin. "I'm impressed; he isn't won over by most especially in that short of time," he cocked his head at her when she glanced at him.

"We share a love of martial arts and he can cut loose fighting me. I think he enjoys that," she shrugged.

"You challenge him; that is what he enjoys," he laughed, returning his attention to the match. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for getting him out of that nasty business of hitting that fan in the crowd. It could have cost the company a pretty penny cleaning that up but as it stands, you have the venue paying him and begging us not to sue for lack of security," he chuckled until she turned a set of serious eyes his way.

"They are getting off easy. I watched the video several times, I even had it enhanced. Quite a few of those idiots struck him and had every intention of pushing him down the stairs. They should count themselves lucky that I wasn't there," a wicked grin tugged at her mouth and Vince couldn't be prouder of his cutthroat and quite protective attorney.

Twenty plus minutes later, Mikaela stood when her boys jumped the barricade and rushed the ring, taking Ryback down in a brutal mugging. They beat him down and to the outside of the ring, Joe clearing away the debris of the announcers' table that was destroyed earlier in the match. Jon and Colby kept up their barrage while the big guy removed the logo cover and monitors from the next table, waving them over when he was ready. The two of them hefted up Ryback; Joe bending down to take his legs over his shoulders before the three of them drove their victim through the table.

"Glad he didn't do that shit to me," she screwed up her face, a mock shiver running through her when Vince burst out laughing.

"I couldn't believe you let them do it to begin with but then I remembered the young woman flying through the air, dangling from the side of a cliff. I still read Regal and DeMott the riot act for letting you go through with it…just for appearances sake," he smirked, shaking his head when she returned her attention to the ring.

When they were done wreaking havoc, they turned to see Phil crawl back into the ring and over to the despondent Cena, covering him for the three count to retain his championship. She grinned ear-to-ear when the three disappeared through the crowd.

"The Shield has arrived," Vince said from beside her, jerking his head towards the door when he saw the anxious look in her eyes. "Go on; go see your fiancé and tell all three of them well done for me," he smiled, laughing when she took off an instant later.

Mikaela rushed down the halls, making her way towards their locker room and even in a hurry, she managed to avoid physical contact with everyone she passed. Rounding the corner, she skidded to a stop when she saw Jon, Joe and Colby at the other end. She could see their smiles from where she stood. Jon turned his head back towards her and caught her gaze before they both ran towards each other, Mikaela jumping into his arms when they met in the middle.

"Thank you, my angel," he gasped, hugging her tight to his chest before kissing her.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she smiled, resting for forehead against his and stared into his eyes. "Oh crap," she rolled her eyes when Joe and Colby converged from both sides and wrapped the couple in a hug.

"Someone's getting a spanking tonight," Colby sang with a grin on his face.

* * *

The Shield and their lady returned to their hotel after the show. All of them were excited about their debut and wanted to celebrate in the hotel bar. Mikaela excused herself, saying she was going to their room to change out of her business suit and would return.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Jon purred in her ear, pulling her body flush to his.

"You just enjoy this moment with your friends. I'll be right back," she smiled softly, kissing him and swatted his butt to get him moving. She took the stairs by habit for the exercise, entered their suite, sent off a few inner office emails, changed into a black form-fitting tank dress that stopped mid-thigh with a pair of black leather heels, letting down her hair before leaving the room with her key card and credit card in a small clutch. Taking the stairs down, she walked into the bar to find Jon and the others sitting in a back booth but they weren't alone.

Mikaela stood back and observed a group of girls standing in front of the guys' table, chatting them up in an overly flirtatious way. She'd seen this in the UFC and knew it existed in the WWE but she was completely unprepared for the surge of jealousy that shot through her. She couldn't help but observe her lover and hope that those nagging fears of hers were wrong. A couple of the girls were extremely touchy feely with Joe and Jon; considering they were on the ends of the seat, one girl kept brushing her hand along Jon's bicep and Mikaela felt her fists clench. Colby and Joe were being polite but Jon seemed to be ignoring them for the most part, drinking his beer while his eyes wandered the crowd, searching for something until they landed on her. His face lit up and he stood, holding out his hand in her direction.

"Hey, beautiful," Jon took her hand and directed her in next to Colby before sliding in after her. "What took you so long, gorgeous?" he kissed her cheek, nuzzling her hair with his nose while Mikaela narrowed her eyes on the hovering women.

"I believe the hunting ground is better over there," she pointed at some of the other superstars at another table across the bar. "Now fuck off," she tilted her head, her piercing obsidian eyes drilling into them like black daggers.

The girls took the not-so-subtle hint, said their goodbyes and scurried away causing Colby to burst out laughing. "The look you shot them could melt steel, Mick," he wrapped an arm around her neck, giving her a side hug. "Looks like there won't be any girls' nights for her, Joe," he elbowed his friend, still chuckling over the scowl on Mikaela's face.

"Damn, baby girl, that was vicious. If I didn't know you, I'd pee myself," Joe laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"You'd only need to pee yourself if you were of the female persuasion and trying to get into my man's pants, Joe," she replied through clenched teeth, shaking off the tension and took a drink of the Coke Jon ordered for her.

"Mmm, only one woman gets in these pants, darlin," Jon rasped in her ear, pulling her into his side and kissed her temple. "Was that you marking your territory, sweetheart?" he purred in her ear.

"Do I need to mark my territory?" she hissed back.

"I think I like the jealous side of you," he chuckled when he noticed her clenched fists and jaw.

"You really wouldn't," she mumbled, shaking her head to clear the anger before she glanced into his blue eyes. "Jon, I…" she trailed off, getting lost in his gaze with a look of vulnerability in hers. Why were her doubts kicking her ass now? Why was it so hard to tell him how she felt? 'Rejection; I cannot bear the thought of him rejecting me…leaving me if I go too far,' she thought sadly, coming back to herself when he palmed her cheek.

"What is it, Princess?" Jon said softly, staring between her eyes, his lips hovering over hers.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you; of all of you," she glanced over her shoulder to his stable mates. "You guys were amazing out there tonight and I can't wait to see more. The three of you are really going to shine," she smiled at her two friends before turning back to Jon. "You were so sexy out there," she grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah? How sexy? Did I get you wet, baby?" he murmured in her ear, sliding his hand up her inner thigh until her hand clamped down on his wrist, stopping him just shy of his destination.

"When you're ready to find out, you can take me up to our suite," she winked, smiling against his lips before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"We're out of here, guys," Jon groaned when Mikaela squeezed his length through his jeans. "Let's go, you little vixen," he chuckled, sliding out of the booth, pulling his lady along behind him.

"Night, guys!" Colby called out after they were out of earshot. "I really need to get my timing down when it comes to her," he shook his head.

"Smooth, Lopez," Joe laughed, tipping back his beer.

* * *

"If we took the elevator, I could have defiled you a bit before we got to our floor," Jon huffed out, following Mikaela up the stairs.

"What makes you think you can't defile me here?" she turned on the next landing, crooking her finger at him and jumped into his arms.

Jon caught her ass in his hands, her legs wrapping around his waist before he backed her into a wall, stealing his next breath from her lungs. He slipped a hand between them, skimming his fingers over her silk-covered pussy and groaned into their kiss. "Fuck, you are wet," he rasped, moving the material aside to slip two long fingers into her dripping sex.

"Oh Jon," Mikaela moaned, throwing her head back when he brushed his fingers against her g-spot.

"Fuck, Mick, I gotta have you," he growled low in his throat, his desire ratcheting higher when his nose detected her intense arousal. He kept her pinned against the wall while his hands fumbled with his belt, unfastening his jeans and pushing them down just enough to pull his cock out. "There's my kitty," he groaned against her lips, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit, slapping it a few times and smiling at her quick gasps before he drove his length home. He spread his legs, letting her thighs rest on them, keeping her open for him before he took her hands in his and pressed them against the wall. "I feel like I'm home when I'm inside of you," he gasped against her lips, taking her mouth an instant later in a deep kiss before he pumped his hips, driving his hard length into her wet heat.

"Oh baby, shit…" Mikaela whimpered against the onslaught of his hard thrusts, her entire body moving with each penetration. She loved this man along with his little eccentricities, quirks, fears, strengths, weaknesses and his domineering and reserved personalities. He made her blood fire through her veins with a touch, a look. She'd never felt more alive; even prior to her attack, than she had since she met him. It didn't hurt that the man could talk her into an orgasm.

"Cum for me, Princess," he groaned in her ear, keeping up his relentless thrusts. "I want to feel my kitty grip me tight, to hold my cock like she loves me," he whispered and she gasped from his words, her eyes meeting his before rolling up into her head when her climax struck like an electric current. "That's my girl," he panted, clenching his teeth and eyes when he released into her, jerking his hips until she milked him of every drop. "That's my girl," he said again, kissing her forehead before easing his way out of her body. "I can't believe I just took you in a stairwell," he smiled, replacing her panties and set her down on shaky legs. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he steadied her, taking in her nod while she still gasped for breath. He let her lean against the wall while he fastened his jeans and swept up her purse from the floor. "Let's try for our shower and bed this time," he winked, picking her up and carried her up another flight of stairs to their floor.

Once the stairwell door slammed shut, a figure glanced up from two floors down to where the couple had been mating. "I see he's loosened her up some. Doesn't matter; the bitch will get what's coming to her," he narrowed his eyes, retreating down the stairs.


End file.
